Troubles: The Final Year!
by Ainat
Summary: Stacy is back to WWE University after one year and evertyhing changed.Characters: Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas,Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, John Cena,Randy Orton,Matt Hardy,Chris Jericho, Mickie James...Summary inside
1. One Year Later

**Hi! I'm back! I know I wrote that I would start this story Friday (tomorrow) but because the confusion in the end of "Troubles: The Next Year!" I decided to post it sooner! ****This is the sequel of "Troubles!" and "Troubles: The Next Year!" (If you didn't read any of those two, you don't worry because everytime I make a reference of something that happened in those stories, I'm going to make reference to the chapter and you can read it!). **

**I really hope you like it and I hope receive so much support as I received in the first and second part of this story. Please read and PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your opinion.**

**Title: Troubles: The Final Year!**

**Summary: After one year in Baltimore Stacy decides to back to WWE University to see that everything changed...What changed during that year? And what happened to Stacy go to Baltimore without say anything to anyone? **

**Characters: Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, John Cena, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy****, Chris Jericho, Mickie James, Melina Perez, John "Nitro" Morrison, and others **

**The story will start one year after Stacy "dissapear". The characters are more matunre (just a little :))**

* * *

1 Year Later

September

- Where can I put this box? - Trish yelled to Chris entering in his house

- Put in the couch - Chris yelled back from his bedroom. After almost a year he decided to invite Trish to live with him

- Chris! - Trish yelled for him

- What is? - Chris asked appearing from the bedroom with a smile in his lips and saw the boxes that were in her girlfriend's arms - I help you

- Thanks! - Trish said while he took the box from her arms

- Why do you have so many things? - Chris asked to her putting some boxes on the couch and others in the dinner table

- I'm a girl…We use to have things just because we like them - Trish answered looking to his boyfriend with a smile - You will get used!

- Yeah - Chris said with sarcasm and in that moment Trish's cell phone rang

- Yes? - Trish answered it after see that was Amy - Trish answering from her new residence

- I never heard you so happy - Amy said with a little smile in her face. She was in her bedroom, sat in the windows' corner - So, are you still going to this bar this night?

- Yes…just because I'm moving in that doesn't mean that I forget our plans - Trish replied - See you this night?

- Yes! - Amy said and hung up the cell phone and then looked to the other side of the window. In that moment saw Matt and Ashley coming to there

"Payback is a bitch" Amy thought to herself looking to her ex-boyfriend and her roommate "You cheated on him with his best friend and he starts dating your roommate after broke up with you" she thought and picked up her bag to walk out of there. She didn't want to face Ashley

When she walked out of the bedroom Maria passed at her with some tears in her eyes.

- What happened? - Amy asked concern to the girl

- What? - Maria asked surprising when saw Amy at her side

- What is that in your arm? - Amy asked looking to a red mark in her left arm

- Oh…I fell to the floor…I think that I tripped in something - Maria answered and then putted a smile in her face - I'm really dumb…Who the hell would trip in a can and fell to the floor?

- Are you sure? - Amy asked a little suspicious with the explanation

- Yes - Maria said and then walked to her bedroom leaving Amy.

Maria walked inside her bedroom and saw Melina in there - Hi! - Maria said to be nice with her roommate

Melina looked to her and picked up her bag - Hi! - Melina said and then walked out of the bedroom

"Why didn't I accept to go live with Kristal and Jillian?" Melina thought to herself while was walking out of the building "Oh yeah, one of them cheated on me with my boyfriend two years ago and the other thinks that is a singer"

A little smile appeared in her face thinking in Jillian singing. Melina looked to her clock and notice that was late to meet Nitro. She started walking a little faster and passed by Ashley and Matt in the entrance

- Are you sure that is everything fine? - Ashley asked to her boyfriend

- Yes - Matt answered to her but deep inside it wasn't. He just saw Amy walking out of there, and Amy was the last person he wanted to face in the world, since they broke up

- Are you sure? - Ashley asked a little suspicious

- Yes - Matt said and kissed her and then smiled - See you this night?

- Yes - Ashley answered with a smile and then entered in the dorm building. Inside of it she lost her smile "Does he still liking her?" Ashley thought to herself and before she entered in her bedroom Candice passed at her side. Candice was talking with Randy by cell phone

- What had your father said about me? - Candice asked to him

- What? - Randy asked trying to not answer to the question

- What did your father say about me? - Candice asked one more time getting a little mad

- Oh…he liked you - Randy lied to his girlfriend and looked to John who was laughing

- Really? - Candice asked with a little smile in her face

- Yes - Randy answered - Do you think I would lie to you?

- See you this night - Candice said and hung up the cell phone without answer Randy's question. Randy looked to his cell phone and the threw it to John who was still laughing

- Do you think I would lie to you? - John imitated Randy - No…he just said to her that Bob Orton liked her when he in fact called her whore

- Shut up! - Randy said and sat in the bed at John's side - I'm just so death

- Well, I'm going to leave you here with your problems…I need to go - John said walking to the bedroom door

- Is Mickie Mouse waiting? -Randy joked to his friend

- Yes - John answered ignoring what Randy said about his girlfriend. He and Mickie have been dating by the past nine months. When John was walking out of the dorm saw Mickie walking to there. With a smile in his face he walked to her - I was going to pick up you

- I know, but I was around here so I decided to appear - Mickie said and kissed his lips - Hope I didn't do anything wrong

- Well, I wanted to look a gentleman and go to pick you up but…- John said but she kissed him again

- You look a gentleman - Mickie said and the two started walking - So, I don't want to look jealous but…

Mickie interrupted herself and John looked to her confuse - Yes? - John asked to her

- I heard that you have something with your friend Torrie…- Mickie said without look to him

- It was two years ago… - John answered to Mickie - And you don't need to worry, we don't have anything…Why did you ask that?

- I heard some girl talking about a girl you loved two years ago…I thought that was Torrie - Mickie answered without notices reaction

"Stace" he thought to himself and in that exact moment saw Torrie in the other side of the campus looking to her cell phone very angry

- Answer it! Damn it girl! - Torrie whispered very angry "Why did her mother call me?" Torrie thought to herself remembering the call that had received from Stacy's mom some weeks ago saying that Stacy was going to there. Torrie tried to call her again but it was without result again - C'mon I need to tell you the news before you freak out

- Hey baby - a guy said behind Torrie and hugged her

- Not now Billy - Torrie said to him. After some months in the university, Billy said sorry to her and asked her to back to him. Two months after they backed together - I have something important to take care

- Sorry - Billy said very confuse and surprise with Torrie's reaction

- Sorry - Torrie said and looked to him with a little smile and kissed his lips - Look, see you this night, fine?

- Fine - he said and the Torrie walked out of there to the building entrance "Where is she?" Torrie thought to herself. She stayed in there during some minutes but didn't have any luck "Maybe she is already here" she thought and walked out of there

When Torrie walked out of there a cab stopped, and from there walked out Stacy

- Thanks - Stacy said paying for the ride and then picked up a small bag and walked to the university entrance "Here I'm again" Stacy thought to herself looking to the university. She didn't enter in there and turned around in other direction.

* * *

**I hope you liked the beggining of the third part!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes and the confuse sentences!!!!**

**I hope you aren't mad with me because of the end of "Troubles: The Next Year!"...Everything will be resolve in this story!!! ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!**


	2. She is Back

**HI!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter...Looks a like the things changed: John is dating Mickie, Torrie and Billy backed, Trish and Chris are living together, Matt is dating Ashley while Amy is alone...how many things changed in one year!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read it and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****GrafittiArtist INC**** for review it!! YOU ROCK!!!! I loved your reviews...They really made me happy! Oh, and thanks too for putting it in your favourites and thanks to ****kai1994**** for add it to his allert list (thanks again to ****Breakingdawn105**** for do the same thing)**

**Hope you like this new chapter!!! READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

At Night

- Trish hurry up - Chris yelled to Trish while was waiting for her in his door house

- Just more five minutes - Trish said brushing her hair in the bedroom

- You said the same thing five minutes ago - Chris said and passed two minutes when Trish appeared ready

- We can go - Trish said him

- Thanks god - Chris said and opened the bedroom door. In that same moment Stacy was knocking to it and a smile appeared in the face of the girl

- Stacy! - Trish said and run to her friend and hugged her. In the end of the hug Trish looked to her a little mad - I'm going to kill you…you should have gave news! Do you know what happened when you walked out of here without say anything to anyone?

Chris continued looking to Stacy very surprise

- I need to talk with you Trish - Stacy said finally

- Look, I'm going…nice to see you - Chris said and walked out of his house. When he arrived to the outside picked up his cell phone "Should I tell John or not?" he thought to himself

- Sorry for appear like this - Stacy said closing the door behind her

- At least I know you are fine - Trish said and sat in the couch and Stacy sat at her side - What happened to you get out of here?

- Just a little problem - Stacy answered - I prefer don't talk about that…I came to make some little questions

- About what? - Trish asked with curiosity

- Well, I want to know how the things have been around here - Stacy said and before continued talking Trish interrupted her

- Do you want to know about John? - Trish asked to her and Stacy nodded with her head - He continued with his life…

"I'm not going to tell her that he is dating other girl…What if she stills liking him?" Trish thought to herself

- How is Amy and Matt? - Stacy asked

- They didn't back - Trish said to Stacy - Matt is dating other chick

- Did happen something interesting? - Stacy asked

- Well, it was just one more year - Trish answered to her - You know, with fights and discussions and with love! Oh, and Randy entered to this fraternity called evolution

- Great for him - Stacy said with a smile - So, is better I go…you and Chris were going to some place

- We were going to this party of beginning of year - Trish said and walked to the door with Stacy - Don't you want to come?

- I need back to my father's house and it will take an hour - Stacy said and hugged Trish - It was nice to see you

* * *

- Where is Trish? - Candice asked when saw Chris arriving alone

"Should I tell them or not?" Chris thought to himself "I even have the courage to tell John"

- Hi guys - John said arriving there with Mickie

- Hi! - Randy said and then looked to Mickie and then to Candice "Mickie mouse" he thought to himself. Candice noticed his smile and figure out about what he was thinking. With a quickly move he hit him in his head - What was that? - Randy asked confuse

- Sorry, I saw a fly - Candice answered with an innocent smile and in that moment Torrie walked to there

- Did you saw anyone familiar? - Torrie asked and Chris looked to her

- Well, I saw a lot of familiar faces this night - Candice said a little confuse - What are you talking about?

- Anything - Torrie said and notice that Chris was staring at her - Where is Trish?

- She is at home…we had an expect visitor - Chris answered

- Who? - Randy asked with curiosity

- Her mother - Chris lied and looked once again to Torrie hoping her to understand

- I need to go - Torrie said with a little smile "Stacy went talk with Trish" Torrie thought to herself and then walked to Billy's side "Maybe now she already know the news"

- She was a little strange, don't you think? - Mickie said

- And you don't have idea why - Chris whispered thinking how was being the talk between Stacy and Trish

* * *

One Hour Later

- Dad, I'm home - Stacy yelled to her father entering in his house. Looking a little table that was at the entrance hall she saw a little note

"Sorry, Vince wanted to take care of some problems…the diner if you want to eat is in the fridge and I locked everything so you don't need to worry" Stacy read the note

- I'm not hungry - Stacy said to herself and walked to her bedroom. Entering in there she locked the door and then walked to the windows to check if they were locked too - Everything is fine!

Stacy changed her clothes to the pyjama and then before laid turn on the light and then laid in the bed. "I'm looking a crazy" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

- Chris, for the last time, it is everything fine - Trish said to him

- How will we tell this to the others? - Chris asked to his girlfriend

- When you mean friends you are talking about John? - Trish asked with a little smile

- Pretty much - Chris answered to her

- Chris, take the things easy ok? - Trish said and kissed him - If they ask what happened to get late I tell

- Well, I already gave an explanation to you be late - Chris said and Trish looked to him a little mad - I didn't know what to do

* * *

- Mickie Mouse - Randy joked with John. The two were left alone in a table while Mickie and Candice went to the bathroom

- Stop with that Randy - John replied - Let her name alone

- It is to much funny - Randy said and laugh

- Your secret being tell for all the school will be funny too - John threatened and Randy stopped laughing - It wouldn't only me and the others knowing

* * *

- Candice may I ask you something? - Mickie asked to Candice while was washing her hands - It's about John

- What? - Candice asked with curiosity

- Is about something that I heard - Mickie said - I heard about a girl who he fell in love two years ago…I know that I must be sounding stupid for wanting to know what happened with her, but what happened and who was she?

- Oh…- Candice exclaimed without know what to say and in that moment the music stopped - It must be the discourse…Let's go! - Candice said and grabbed Mickie's hand and pushed her to the living room

* * *

- Welcome to WWE University - Ric Flair said with a big smile in the stage and continued his speech

- One of the biggest WWE superstars will be our teacher this year - Chris said walking to John and Randy's side with Trish

- He came to here last year, right? - Randy asked

- Yeah - John said to him

- He was present in a TNA party last year - Candice said arriving to there with Mickie hearing the end of conversation

- Well, it was suppose to be a party to all the students but only the TNA attempted to it - Chris said - And don't forget that then we made our own party to him

* * *

2 a.m.

- No! - Stacy yelled waking up scared and notice that tears were running from her eyes

"Just one more nightmare" she thought to herself and then laid again in the bed "I need to get better"

* * *

8 a.m.

- Why the hell that girl has a cell phone if doesn't answer to it? - Torrie exclaimed

- Babe, it is 8 a.m. - Billy said to Torrie opening her eyes and saw her sat in the bed - That girl must be sleeping

- Yeah, you must be right - Torrie said and looked to him "She must be sleeping since the last year" she thought to herself - She loves to sleep - Torrie said and kissed his lips - But now I need to back to my room

- Just more five minutes - Billy said and kissed his girlfriend and pushed her to him

- Maybe more ten minutes - Torrie said kissing him back

* * *

Amy entered in the bathroom to take a bath. When she entered in there saw a girl called Nora in there

- Good morning - Amy said to the girl

- Morning - Nora said and then looked to her - Sorry for boring you, but didn't you use to walk around with a girl called Stacy?

- Stacy Keibler? - Amy asked with curiosity and the girl nodded with her head - Why?

- Well, yesterday I saw her…I used to talk with her last year….I wanted to know if is everything fine with her! - Nora asked

- She is fine - Amy said very confuse and picked up her things - I need to go…Bye

- Bye - Amy heard Nora saying before walk out from the bathroom "Stacy is here?" She thought to herself and entered in her bedroom. She looked to Ashley's bed and saw that she stilled sleeping. Changing her clothes, she walked out of the building and walked to Chris's house to talk with Trish about what heard.

* * *

- Stacy is here? - Trish said very surprise when Amy told her that. Trish walked to the fridge and picked up the orange juice

- Was what I heard - Amy said sat in front of the breakfast table and Trish sat at her front with the glass in her hands

- Trish, don't fake - Chris said in the kitchen door and Amy looked to him even more confuse and then to Trish

- Did you know? - Amy asked

- Stacy came to talk with me yesterday - Trish said and putted a little smile in her face - She asked me things about us

- Did you tell her anything about John? - Amy asked

- I didn't open my mouth - Trish said - But Stacy looked weird

* * *

- Good morning - Eric said when saw Stacy entering in the kitchen

- Hi! - Stacy said to him with a smile and walked to the fridge and then opened it. From there she took a bottle of orange juice.

- I need to go work…I already locked the house - Eric said to her - You will be fine?

- Yes…I'm going to make nineteen - Stacy said with a smile - Don't worry…if something wrong happens, I call you !

* * *

- Torrie - Amy and Trish yelled for Torrie when saw her walking by the campus

- Hi! - Torrie said a little confuse

- Did Stacy talk with you? - Trish asked

- You talked with her yesterday, right? - Torrie asked and Trish nodded with her head - Well, her mother called me saying that she was going to pass some time here. I have been trying to talk with Stacy but she doesn't answer the cell phone! I already called her fifty times…but did you tell her the news last night?

- What news? - Trish asked confuse and Amy looked to her - Really…what news?

- What do you think about Cena being date Mickie? - Amy asked to her best friend

- For what I heard she send him a message saying that was everything broke - Trish said - And no, I didn't tell anything!

- Do you know where she is? - Torrie asked

- In her father's house - Trish answered

- What do you think about we go to there? - Amy proposed

* * *

**I know, Stacy is very strange...What happened to Stacy become so paranoic???? I promise you will found out in future chapters what happened with her. I felt pitty for Crhis in this chapter: tell to John about Stacy or keep his mouth shut?**

**Thanks for read, I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm doing my best (I guess I'm doing my best)**

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!**


	3. Old Love

**FINALLY!!! I wanted to post this chapter during the weekend, but thanks to some problems around here I didn't!!! Why this happened when I had free time??? My holidays are almost in the end....Well, the most important is that finally I posted a new chapter!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105****, ****kai1994****, ****wweluver178**** (missed you around here...(: ) and Wolfgirl77769 (nice to met you...don't worry maria will end up with someone) for the review!!! YOU ROCK!!!**

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter!!! John and Stacy will finally see each other after one year!!! Read to found out what happens!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

When Chris entered in the cafeteria saw Randy, John and Matt in there. "Should I tell him that I saw Stacy?" Chris thought to himself looking to John. Hewalked to his friends side and sat in there

- How is your life with Trish living with you? - Randy asked

- Everything is perfect - Chris answered looking to John "Will he kill me if founds out that I know that Stacy is here and I didn't say anything to him?" Chris thought

- Did happen something? - Matt asked to Chris that looked to him confuse - Your face is showing that something happened

- Really? - Chris asked

- Last time you were with that face was when you got mad with your band during six months - Randy informed Chris - So, do you have something to tell us?

- No! - Chris said without look to his friends "What the hell am I going to do?" he thought to himself

* * *

"How is he?" Stacy thought to herself thinking in John. She was walking from a side to another in the living room "What did she mean with he moved on?" Is he dating someone?"

* * *

- Where are you going? - Randy asked to John

- The coach wants something from me - John answered to him and then walked out of the cafeteria

- Now, do you mind tell us what happened? - Matt asked to Chris

- Like I said before it isn't anything - Chris said

- Well, John just walked out of here and your face backed to the normal, so tell me what is going on - Matt said one more time

- Don't tell me that Mickie Mouse cheated on him? - Randy asked - The guys has bad luck with the girls

- It isn't anything like that - Chris said looking to Randy a little mad - There it goes…Last night, Stacy went to talk with Trish

- Like Crazy Stacy that disappeared last year without give a clue to where was going? - Randy asked

- Like the Stacy that if John hears you saying that maybe will kick your ass! - Matt answered to Randy in the end of his sentence - And you didn't know if you should tell John or not?

- Yeah - Chris said

- Why you say that John will kick my ass? He is angry with Stacy - Randy said

- John fell in love with Stacy like we never saw him falling in love by anyone - Matt answered to Randy - Now, one thing is you joke with Mickie other thing is you joke with Stacy. He can be dating Mickie, but we all know that maybe he stills liking Stacy

- And could you tell me what I should do? Tell him or not tell him, there is the question! - Chris said and the others looked to him without know what to say

* * *

Candice was backing to her bedroom when saw Maria in the study room crying

- Sweet, what is? - Candice asked concern walking to Maria and sat at her side - Why are you crying?

- It isn't anything - Maria said trying to hide her face but Candice noticed a black mark on it

- What is that? - Candice asked concern

- What? - Maria asked cleaning her tears

- That black mark in your face - Candice said "I really hope that Italian asshole didn't hit her" Candice asked concern and at the same time angry - What is that?

- It isn't anything - Maria said

- Well, it looks something - Candice said - Tell me what is going on

- I just said, it isn't anything - Maria said very angry and before Candice could do something, she ran from there

"What am I going to do?" Candice thought to herself concern with Maria

* * *

- What are you hiding from me? - Candice asked looking to Randy who looked very surprise to her - You didn't open your mouth to joke with anything…don't tell me that your friends expel you from the fraternity?

- No, it isn't that - Randy answered to her while to two were backing to the university - Promise me that you will not tell this to anyone

- What? - Candice asked

- Promise me - Randy said

- I promised - Candice replied with a lot of curiosity

- Stacy is in the town - Randy confessed

- Oh my god that is so great - Candice said with a smile - I know that when she walked out of here she putted us very concern, but is so great she is back

- And it would be really great if you didn't yell - Randy said - John doesn't know it and is better stay like that

- Why John can't know? Just because she his is ex-girlfriend? - Candice asked - For god sake, John is over her! Just because once he made the mistake of dating a girl liking other that doesn't mean that he is going to do the same thing again

- You think so? - Randy asked to his girlfriend

- Yes - Candice said - People learn with their mistakes and I don't think that John is going to do the same

* * *

- Looks a like she isn't at home - Amy said knocking to the door by the third time

- Where can she be? - Trish asked and then looked to the other two - Do you think?

- We can always go see - Torrie said and the three walked to the WWE high school

* * *

"He must be joking with me!" John thought to himself. He went to talk with his football coach and he announced him that he would become second couch in the WWE High School "He must be joking with me"

John knocked to the high schools office's door and heard his voice saying to him enter - Hi! - John said to him with a smile

- So, you heard the news? - the man asked and John nodded with his head - Lets go to show you the team…They are getting ready for the train

- One question - John said while the two were walking to the football field - Why did you choose me?

- I have no idea - the man answered - After what you did to me two years ago, I really don't know why I choose you….you are a great player and we lost the championship this year…well, I thought that would be a good idea to have you back in the team

"He isn't joking with me!" John thought to himself - Oh…I forgot there is a reunion - the coach said - Look, I need half hour…Can you wait?

- Yeah - John said to him "Lets take a walk" he thought to himself and walked to the school

* * *

- He is in a meeting - a secretary said to Stacy

- Thanks! - Stacy said and then walked out of the office to the school hall. When Stacy was walking out of the school, John was entering, and the two stayed face-to-face. The two stayed looking to each other

- Hi! - Stacy said and John only stayed looking to her. He could feel the anger inside him

- Hi? - John asked with sarcasm - You only have to say hi?

- John…- Stacy started but then bit her lip. She didn't know what more could say

- No…- John said to her - You don't even say my name…No after what you did to me! You just disappeared without say a word! Do you think that a cell phone message would work?

- I can explain - Stacy replied

- So explain - John said to her but she didn't say anything - I knew it…you don't have any explanation…You are just crazy! Why I even liked you?

- Wait! - Stacy said and looked to his eyes with anger too - Do you mind stop for a second? Stop insulting me…I don't have head to insult you or to heard your words

- Well, you never had a lot of head - John said to her

- Now, you decided to complain? - Stacy asked to him. They were fighting like their high school times

- Well, I decide to complain when you did what you did to me - John answered to her - Do you even know what I passed looking for you? I thought that something bad happened to you Stace

- How do you know that anything bad happened with me? - Stacy asked to him and in that moment bit her lip once again and John just stayed looking to her - Look, for what I know you already moved on with your life

- Well, did you think that I would wait for someone who should be in a mental hospital? - John asked to her - Do you want to know something? Sometimes I think you were the worse thing that happened in my life

Stacy didn't say anything to him and the two stayed face to face - You are such an asshole! - Stacy said finally - One day you will come bagging me to forgive you, but you can be sure: I'm going to send you to the hell

- What have you said? - John said with a sarcastic smile - Forgive me? For what Keibler? I didn't do anything to you! You were the one that joked with my face

- I didn't joke with you face - Stacy yelled to him and in that moment a men appeared in the hall and looked to the two

- You are skipping classes! - he said walking to Stacy and John

- We aren't from here anymore - John said to him without took her eyes from Stacy.

- Say that in the detention room - the man said and grabbed the two by their arms

- We aren't from here - John said to the man without fight to much to him let he go - Do you understand english? We aren't from here

- Say that to professor Long - the man said and opened the door of the detention room and in there was only a new teacher - Where is professor Long?

- He went to take care of a situation…he said that would back in few minutes - the man answered

- You have this two - the man said and Stacy and John stayed in the door without change a word with each other

- Please take a seat - the professor said but John and Stacy ignored him - I never saw you here…In which year are you?

- We aren't from here - John answered him

- I already heard better excuses - the professor said

- Well, what he is saying isn't any excuse - Stacy said to him - We already finished high school! In this moment I'm in Baltimore

- Baltimore? - John asked to her - What the hell were you doing there?

- Anything from your business - Stacy answered back

- Well, in fact it is, because you own me an explanation - John said to her - A big explanation in fact

- Can you two talk with me? - the professor asked - Which class is yours?

- I think it is in the WWE University - Teddy said entering in the classroom and John and Stacy looked to him - What are you doing here?

- Well, someone decided to put us on detention - Stacy said - And now that the things are resolved…Nice to see you! I need to go!

Without more words Stacy walked out of the room.

- Cena? - Teddy asked to him

- Yes? - John asked with a smile

- What are you two doing here? - Teddy asked

- I came to talk with the coach - John answered

- And she? - Teddy asked

- Why the hell should I know what that crazy is doing here? - John asked to him and then walked out of the classroom

"Those two…" Teddy thought to himself with a smile in his face "Deep inside they love each other"

* * *

- Are you sure that she is here? - Torrie asked when they were entering in the school and in that same moment Stacy walked out of there

- Yes! - Amy and Trish said at the same time. Stacy stopped walking and looked to the three girls and then putted a little smile in her face

- Hi! - Stacy said. "I need to gain courage to talk with him about what happened" Stacy thought to herself thinking in what happened between her and John some moments ago "Nice way to try to get friend with him" - What are you doing here?

- We could ask the same thing! - Trish said - But we know your father works here…Well, we came look for you

- Why? - Stacy asked

- We want to talk with you - Amy answered

- Why don't we go to my house? - Stacy asked to the three

* * *

Three Hours Later

John knocked to Chris's door house and some minutes after Chris went to open it. John entered in there very quickly and Chris looked to him a little confuse

- She is here - John said and Chris closed the door trying to figure out about what he was talking - Stacy is here

- Oh - Chris said a little concern and then could feel John's eyes on him - I…Where did you see her?

- You already knew she was here? - John asked to Chris

- I…How did you meet her? - Chris asked once again trying to avoid the question

- I bet everyone already knew she was here but anyone told me - John said and little angry - How could you do this to me?

- Well, she came to talk with Trish - Chris said - I have no idea about what they talked…I wanted to tell you but I didn't have any idea of how you would react…Now tell me where did you see her?

* * *

- You have been is Baltimore, living with your mother, after what she did to you? - Torrie asked very surprise to Stacy. The girls were in Stacy's bedroom

- Yes! - Stacy answered

- Well, we have been talking during hours about what happened during this past year but you still without tell us what happened to you ran way from here - Amy said and the three stayed looking to Stacy

- I prefer not talk about that - Stacy answered - So, looks a like everyone is happy?

- In the possible - Amy replied

- Oh, yeah, I'm very happy for living with Chris - Trish said looking to Amy and saw some sadness in her eyes - Look, this night we are going to reunite with all the girls…what do you think about come with us?

- I don't think so - Stacy said

- You know Cena will not be in there - Torrie said

- Like I'm afraid of Cena - Stacy said with sarcasm "Yes you are, because you want to tell him the truth, but you are to afraid!" she thought to herself

- So, come with us see to Maria and Candice and come to meet this girl called Mickie! - Trish said with a smile and noticed that mistake that have done

- Fine! - Stacy said

* * *

- You went to detention? - Chris asked laughing - You went to detention?

- Chris! - John said a little anger - Why when something good happens, a bad thing needs to happen too?

- So the bad thing was going to the detention and the good thing was seeing Stacy? - Chris asked and John looked to him mad - Well, I saw her last night and she looked different…between you and me she was a little hotter

- Shut up! - John said and picked up a pillow and threw it to Chris's head

* * *

- I'm going to kill you Trish - Amy whispered to Trish and she looked to her a little confuse - Mickie? We aren't sure if Stacy stills liking John

- Sorry - Trish said - But if she likes him she will need to face that he has other girl now

- And Cena will not be there? Just to see Mickie, Candice and Maria? - Amy said a little angry - Is party in your boyfriend house with the guys too...John will be there!

- Stacy is coming, shut up your mouth - Torrie said

- Are you ready? - Stacy said and the three putted a smile in their face "What are they hiding from me?" she thought to herself

* * *

**So, John was an asshole to Stacy, but he has the right to be like that to her...she left him one year ago, without give him a clue of what was goin on!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes (I know this chapter is full of them)**

**Next Chapter Summary: Stacy finally meets Mickie...How will she react??? Oh, and will this time John and Stacy talk and not yell with each other??? Read to find out!!!**


	4. Meeting The New Love

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!! I didn't have anything to do so I decided to post a new chapter!!!! I hope you like it!!!**

**Thanks to ****Breakingdawn105****, Wolfgirl77769 (so you know there is a big chance of Maria and Punk back together in the future), GrafittiArtist INC and kai1994!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! LOVED YOUR REVIEWS!!! Thanks too to everyone who read it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **

* * *

- Drinks, food and music! - Chris said and then looked to the couch - And John sat in my couch thinking in his ex-girlfriend when the actual will enter by that door at any second

- Shut up! - John said and in that moment the bell rang. Chris walked to the door and opened it.

- Hi! - Mickie said with a smile and entered in the house - Where is Trish?

- I have no idea - Chris said and Mickie walked to John's side "I have a bad feeling…something will go wrong this night" he thought to himself and the bell rang again. This time was Matt, Ashley and Billy with Maria and Santino - Why did you bring the ball? - Chris asked looking to Santino

- I thought a little game in the roof after some drinks - Santino answered

- He want us to fell from the roof - Matt whispered to Chris entered - Is she coming?

- Yes! Trish convinced her - Chris answered. The two were talking about Amy - Don't worry anyone will make scenes this night

- Have you saw Torrie? - Billy asked

- No…- everyone answered and in that moment the door bell rang again and this time was Candice and Randy

- Good night - they said entering in the house

- Have anyone saw Trish? Torrie? Amy? - Chris asked but anyone answered - I'm going to put some music

- Why are we coming to Chris's house? - Stacy asked to the three girls that only smiled - You lied to me

- C'mon for the old times - Trish said with a big smile

- I'm just going to sit in the couch and watch you having fun because I'm not going to talk about what happened one year ago - Stacy said to them. Without more words they entered in the building.

- Where have you been? - Chris asked kissing Trish - I was concern

- Well, babe, I went with Torrie and Amy to pick up something - Trish said

- I'm not something, I'm someone - Stacy said with a smile

- Trish…J and M are here - Chris whispered to his girlfriend who ignored him

- Stacy! - Candice and Maria said at the same time and walked to Stacy and then hugged her

- Hi! - Stacy said with a smile

- Where have you been? - Candice asked to her

- Baltimore - Stacy answered without lose her smile and in that moment saw John "Damn it!" she thought to herself and then saw a girl at his side "Now I get the meaning of move on with the life"

* * *

Half hour later

- You come with me! - John said grabbing Chris's by his arm and pushed him to the kitchen - What is she doing here?

- Ask to Trish - Chris answered to him - Do you thought that I knew that she was coming? Trish, Torrie and Amy made everything by their selves

- Look after our discussion this afternoon I really didn't want to face her - John said

- Discussion? - Trish asked hearing his last words when was entering in the kitchen - You had already seen Stacy?

- Yes! - John answered - This afternoon

- They end up in the detention room in WWE High School - Chris said laughing and John looked to him very mad

* * *

Stacy was sat in the couch talking with Amy

- Are you sure that you don't want to tell me what happened? - Amy asked and Stacy only smiled to her - Fine!

- How can you handle? - Stacy asked to Amy and she looked to her confuse - Matt and Ashley? Everyone can see that you still liking him

- Prefer have this than not have anything - Amy answered with a little smile - Do you still liking him?

- I don't know - Stacy answered to Amy and in that moment Candice and Mickie walked to there

- Mickie, Stacy - Candice said - Stacy, Mickie

- Hi! - Mickie said to Stacy with a smile

- Hi! - Stacy replied

- So, I don't remember see you around here - Mickie said

- I have been in Baltimore - Stacy answered to her and before they could say something more Santino walked to there

- Hi beautiful ladies - Santino said

- I'm going to talk with Trish - Stacy said remembering that saw Trish walking to the kitchen. When she arrived there only was John - Where is Trish?

- She and Chris went to pick up something inside - John answered without look to her - Now that you already make your big come back, can you get out of here? Back to where the hell you come from

- Now that you already became an asshole, can you stop being a jerk with me? - Stacy asked to him and noticed that she was changing her voice. Some more words and she would be yelling with him

- I would love stop being a jerk with you, if you were a normal girl, not a spoiled brat - John said

- Stop it! - Stacy yelled to him - Just stop! You don't have idea of what I passed this last year

- Why don't you tell me? - John asked to her and saw that she bit her lip - Well, if you wanted to break up so much with me, you could have at least had the courage to have done face to face!

- I didn't want to break up with you - Stacy said - What happened last year, it wasn't anything planed!

- So, you decided after that stupid party that you went to pick up a plane and back to your mother's house? - John asked with sarcasm - You know before you used to have better excuses

- It was what happened after that stupid party that I should never go, that I decided to pick up a place and go to my house - Stacy answered to him - Now, what happened in that party and made me go to there? Maybe it is from your business but you are so happy with you new life that now it isn't

- Yes it stills - John yelled to her - Tell me what the hell happened with you, right now!

- No! - Stacy answered to him and some tears came to her eyes - You don't want to know

- Yes I want to know - John yelled to her

- No you don't! - Stacy said - Why would you want to know? You passed the last times insulting me…You hate me!

- I don't hate I…- John was saying but interrupter himself because Trish and Chris entered in the kitchen

- I need to talk with you - Stacy said grabbing Trish arm and pushed her inside the house

- What the hell happened? - Chris asked to John that was very angry "What the hell was I going to say?" John thought to himself "I wasn't going to say that I loved her…No way!" - What the hell did happen?

- Anything - John answered to him "What happened with her?" he thought and then looked to Chris and felt the way he was looking to him - We just fight

- Just fight? - Chris asked

- Yes, we just fight - John answered - You know, we yelled with each other…I wanted to know what happened

- You know, if you want her to tell you what happened is better you be nice with her - Chris said - I'm sure that if you keep yelling with her she will not tell you anything

- I'm sure that even if I was nice with her she wouldn't tell me anything - John said - And is just too hard to be nice with her after what happened! You don't have idea what I thought when she disappeared

- Well, thanks to her I almost lost my band and I lost the chance of playing in one of the most important places here in the city - Chris said to him

- What is your point? - John asked to him

- I wasn't the one who loved her and I'm not mad with her anymore - Chris said to him - Why you don't try to forgive her? Be nice and maybe you will found out what happened

- I'm not going to say sorry - John said

- I'm not saying to you say sorry, just try to be nice - Chris said and in that moment Randy entered in the kitchen

- If you two leave me again alone with Santino, I swear I kill you! - Randy said

- You weren't alone, you were with Billy - Chris said

- Well, Billy and Torrie are very entertain with each other and Candice is talking with the girls, so I'm pretty alone with Santino and his ball - Randy said and then looked to John - Why are you looking like you want to kill someone?

- One word for you: Keibler - Chris answered

* * *

- What? - Trish asked to Stacy who pushed her inside the bathroom - What do you want to talk with me?

- I have no idea - Stacy answered and walked to the small widow that the bathroom had and locked it - I just needed to get out of the kitchen

- Why did you lock the window? - Trish asked confuse

- What? - Stacy asked

- Why did you lock the window? - Trish asked once again

- Do you think that someone heard us? - Stacy asked to Trish ignoring her question

- Well, you were yelling but I think that the music was louder - Trish answered noticing that Stacy didn't want to answer to her question

- Is everybody mad with me? - Stacy asked to Trish

- Well, you disappeared from here without say anything to anyone - Trish said - We first got concern and then we got mad but it just gone way! You know when you disappeared Chris didn't went to the concern and his band got mad with him! They lost the biggest opportunity of their life of playing in that night club…is the best place in the town. He got mad with you, but he isn't anymore…

- Really? - Stacy asked and bit her lip

- I didn't tell you this to you get worried, just an example to show you that we aren't mad with you - Trish said

- John stills mad with me - Stacy said

- Stacy, I met John when in my first high school year - Trish said - I saw him with some girls, I saw him with Torrie and I saw him with you! With you, he used to have that thing in the eyes…you made John fell for you and then you just disappeared from his life without a word! Only a message saying it was everything broke

- For god sake he is already dating - Stacy said - I accept the fact he is mad with me, but I don't accept the way how he has been treating me! If he knew what happened he would just shut up his mouth

- What happened with you? - Trish asked - Stacy we have been avoiding that, but you need to tell us

- I need to go! - Stacy said - I need back home or Mr Bishoff is going to kill me

- Stacy! - Trish said but Stacy had already walked out of the bathroom

* * *

"I need to get out of here!" Amy thought to herself looking to Matt and Ashley and in that moment saw Stacy walking very quickly to the front door.

Amy walked out of her place and followed Stacy but when she arrived to the door Stacy had already left. "What happened?" she thought to herself and then looked to her side and saw Trish in there

- What happened? - Amy asked with curiosity

- Math - Trish answered and Amy looked to her very confuse - C+K=Fight

* * *

- Where have you been? - Eric asked to his daughter when she arrived home

- I went to meet some friends - Stacy answered - Don't worry I called a cab! I didn't come alone back to here

- I still worried - Eric said to her - When are you going back to Baltimore?

- About that - Stacy said and he looked to her with curiosity - I want to back to here!

- What? - Eric asked very surprise - No, you aren't going to back to here after what happened

- Dad, I need to back to here - Stacy answered to him - I need to resolve everything that I left unsolved last year

- Are you capable to back to here? - Eric asked

- I want to back, and I will resolve everything - Stacy said to him - Everything!

* * *

- You are too quiet - Ashley said to her boyfriend while the two were walking to her dorm room

- It isn't anything - Matt answered to her. He was thinking in Amy. He passed almost all the night thinking in her - See you tomorrow!

- Bye! - Ashley said kissing him and then entered in the building leaving Matt in there looking to her "Damn it Amy!" he thought to himself

* * *

- Do you think that anyone heard? - Trish asked to Chris while they were cleaning the house after the little party

- Heard what? - Chris asked

- Cena and Stacy - Trish answered - They were yelling

- The music was loud - Chris answered to his girlfriend - I don't think so!

- I really hope so - Trish said - Poor Mickie if founds out that John maybe stills liking Stacy!

- Trish I bag you to not start like two years ago - Chris said to his girlfriend - I bag you to not start

- I will not open my mouth anymore - Trish said with a little smile - I'm not going to open my mouth to anything more

- What did you mean with that? - Chris asked to her but she didn't answer to him - You are looking a child - he said but she continued without say anything and sat in the couch - Fine! I'm not going to say anything more

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! I hope you liked it!!!!**

**Mickie and Stacy met each other...Stacy knows who is Mickie but Mickie doesn't know who is Stacy...what do you think will happen Mickie founds out who is Stacy???**

**ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!!!**


	5. Dawn Marie

**Hi!!! Sorry fot take so long to update the new chapter...I was suppose to post it last Friday, but I was out of town!!! SORRY!!! **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter...Thanks too to the readers who reviewed it: Wolfgirl77769 (some chapters in the future the triangle Maria, Punk and Santino will be resolve), ****wweluver178**** (sorry for not put in this chapter what you asked me...but don't worry I'll do it...Oh, and thanks for post a new chapter in your story...To the person who are reading it: YOU SHOULD READ THE STORY "True Love Never Dies" by ****wweluver178****, it is a great story) and ****Joey Hirasame**** (always good to have a new reader)**

**Chapter Summary: New Student, Old "Friend"**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- I really don't get it - Lisa said to Jacqueline. The two girls were in front of the classroom talking with each other

- What? - Jacqueline asked to her

- Well, Billy cheated on his current girlfriend two years ago…how could she back to him? - Lisa said when Billy was walking to the classroom - Shouldn't she have dignity?

- Did you ever hear the word love? - Jacqueline asked

- What? - Lisa said with a little smile - Love? You said love? What happened to my Jacqueline? Who are you?

- Go take a walk Lisa - Jacqueline replied a little mad

- Good morning ladies - Billy said arriving to their side

- Morning Peter - Jacqueline said with bad humour

- Couldn't you wake up one day with a good humour? - Billy asked to her but she ignored him - And call me Billy

- Yeah right! - Jacqueline said and putted a fake smile in her face - Did you already decide with who are you going to cheat on your girlfriend again?

- Did you already decide to which convent you are going to enter? - Billy replied

- Easy down guys - Lisa said trying to calm down the two friends and in that moment Adam walked to there

- Are you two already killing each other? - Adam asked to them

- Did everyone take the day to piss me off? - Jacqueline asked a little mad

- I'm not here anymore - Adam said and in that moment saw Amy walking to her classroom - Just a second!

He walked to Amy's side - Amy! - Adam said but Amy ignored him and continued walking - You can't keep ignoring me

- Yes, I can't and I will - Amy answered to him

- I don't get why you are mad with me - Adam said - It was Matt who broke up with you!

- Maybe because you kissed me and he thought that I was cheating on him - Amy replied

- Again! - Adam said to her and she looked to him very angry - Don't look to me like that because two years ago you didn't complain…you were just to tired of your Matty

- And in this moment I'm tired of you - Amy said and entered in her classroom leaving Adam at the door

* * *

- Why are you mad? - Trish asked to Candice when the two were in the classroom

- Since Randy entered in that fraternity, some times he is a big asshole - Candice answered to her friend - Sometimes it is like I'm in second plane

- You know how are the guys when have a new toy - Trish said - Don't worry, you are in the first plan

- I really hope so - Candice said - So, what happened in the kitchen yesterday?

- What? - Trish asked a little concern

- I was going to there and I heard John and Stacy yelling with each other - Candice answered - What happened?

- Just a discussion - Trish answered - It was like two years ago, when they were making pranks to each other…Had Mickie heard something?

- No, she was talking with Maria - Candice answered - And when she was trying to go the kitchen I didn't let her go…you know, the yells stopped and I thought that maybe they…you get the idea

- What? Making out? - Trish asked and Candice nodded with his head - Well, you shouldn't have worried with that, because Cena and Stacy more quickly would kill each other in this moment…when you didn't hear anyone yell it must be when I entered in the kitchen with Chris

- I still concern with something - Candice said and Trish looked to her with curiosity - Well, Mickie heard about Stacy, she only doesn't know that is Stacy…She heard about this girl whit who John fell in love…She thought it was Torrie but I said it wasn't and then she asked me who was and I did everything to avoid the question

- If she wants to know, she needs to talk with John - Trish said - I'm not going to get in the middle of John and Mickie

* * *

- Same thing here - Candice said

Stacy was in the entrance of WWE High School asking to herself if it was the right thing to do.

- Excuse me - she heard a woman's voice behind her. She looked to her back and saw a brunet girl behind her. She should have the same age than her

- Yes? - Stacy asked to her

- Are you a student here? - she asked

- Kind off - Stacy said - May I help you in something?

- Yes, I'm new here and I needed to go pick up my room key - she answered - Do you mind tell me where it is?

- I'm going to there…you can come with me - Stacy said with a little smile

- Thanks! - the girl said with a smile in her face too

- I'm Stacy Keibler - Stacy said to her

- I'm Dawn Marie - Dawn presented herself

* * *

- Tell me once again why are we skipping classes? - Randy asked to John

- Because I need to resolve this little thing…and I need you to come with me - John answered to his friend

- With me or without me, Stacy can kill you if you start insulting her - Randy said

- I'm not going to meet Stacy, I really don't want care about her - John said "I just want to know what happened last year!" he thought to himself

- Where are we going? - Randy asked

- I'm just going to talk with some little friends - John said

- Which little friends? - Randy asked to him

- TNA friends - John answered and in that moment stopped walking

- Don't tell me that right now you found out that go talk with TNA ex-students isn't a good idea? - Randy asked to his friend and then looked to were he was looking - Yes, it is Stacy with some chick

- What are those two doing together? - John asked and Randy looked to him confuse

- Do you know the brunet? - Randy asked - What do you want to say with what are those two doing together?

- You know something, I must be the unluckiest person in the world - John said and looked to Randy - Well, you already know Stacy, now the other is Dawn Marie

- Ex-girlfriend? - Randy asked and John nodded with his head and then Randy laughed - Mickie, Stacy and Dawn in the same place, with you! You are just so death!

- Shut up! - John said but then continued walk and Randy followed him

- Didn't you quit from the idea of going to talk with them? - Randy asked

- No! - John answered - And a walk a little faster…

- Oh, right you are running from those two girls - Randy said laughing and John looked to him a little mad but Randy ignored it and continued laughing

* * *

Lunch Time

- Can we go? - Randy asked to John who ignored him - Look, you went to talk with them and the only thing they told you was that were drunk enough to remember anything that happened in that damn party…we can go now?

- It must be someone who wasn't drunk enough to not remember what happened - John said to Randy

- Can we at least go lunch and then we back to our search? - Randy asked

- Fine! - John said "It must be someone…" John thought to himself

* * *

- Thanks! - Dawn said to Stacy after she had showed the school to her - I didn't understand a thing

- What? - Stacy asked to her

- When I asked you if you were a student here you said that you were kind off - Dawn said - How can you be kind off if you know all the places around here?

- Well, last year I studied here three months - Stacy answered - Then I went to Baltimore and now I'm trying to back to here again…Do you know anyone here?

- No - Dawn said

- So, why you came to here? - Stacy asked to here

- WWE is one of the best schools, if isn't the best - Dawn answered to Stacy

- Well, I'm going to present you to some people - Stacy said and started walking with Dawn to the place where she used to lunch with friends

* * *

- Where have you two been? - Chris asked when saw John and Randy appearing - I was getting bored of hearing chick talk

- Very funny - Trish said to her boyfriend

- We had some things to do - John answered to Chris

- Like what? - Candice asked to Randy

- It is involved with my fraternity - Randy answered and Candice looked to John - He came with me because...

- He needed someone to help him - John answered and then before anyone could ask something more Mickie appeared

- Hi! - Mickie said - Do you come lunch with me?

- Yeah! - John asked and then walked out of there and everybody looked to Randy

- What really happened? - Chris asked

- John is trying to figure out what happened with Stacy - Randy said

* * *

- How was the class? - John asked to Mickie when the two were in a table alone lunching

- Sable finally found out other chick to pick on - Mickie answered and John just stayed looking to her "Why people always need to talk about Stacy without know that are talking about her?" he thought to himself - In my opinion Sable has serious issues

- Yeah - John said in a whisper - Why don't we talk about other things? Sable isn't really a thing I like to talk about

- You don't like to talk about Sable? - Mickie asked - You are a guy is impossible you don't like to talk about Sable

Before John could say anything heard a familiar voice behind him saying his name "I hate my life" he thought to himself knowing that that voice belonged to Dawn Marie. When he looked to his back saw Dawn Marie with Stacy "Couldn't Dawn had already left her?"

- John? - Dawn asked with a little smile and walked to him "Those two know each other?" Stacy thought to herself

- Dawn - John said with a little smile and saw Mickie looking to him a little confuse - It's an old friend - "Old friend?" Stacy thought to herself with a smile "You don't have old friends like that!" - What are you doing here?

- I came to study here - Dawn answered and looked to Mickie who was looking to her - Hi, I'm Dawn

- Hi, I'm Mickie - Mickie said with a smile

- How have you been? - John asked to her "Two ex-girlfriends and the actual girlfriend…Perfect" John thought

- Fine…- Dawn said and during a moment anyone talked but Stacy broke the ice

- I don't want to be rude but, can we go? - Stacy said with a smile and John noticed it. "Why is she smiling?" he thought to himself

- Yes - Dawn said with a smile - Nice to see you

- Nice to see you too - John said and then saw Stacy and Dawn walking out of there "What are those two doing together?" he thought

- You know her from where? - Mickie asked to John who stayed looking to her "Tell the truth or not to tell, there is the question!" he thought

* * *

- Can I just do a personal question? - Stacy asked to Dawn that nodded with her head - You dated him, right?

- Yes - Dawn said - He was my first boyfriend

- So, you used to be in WWE high school? - Stacy asked a little confuse

- No…I lived during two years in West Newbury - Dawn answered and in that moment Stacy stopped walking "Oh boy" she thought to herself

- What is? - Dawn asked confuse

- There they are - Stacy said and then walked to the table were Chris, Trish, Candice and Randy were

* * *

- I know that chick that is with Stacy - Chris said watching Stacy walking to there with Dawn - I remember see her in some place

- What do you think about some ex from John? - Randy asked

- Ex from John? - Candice asked surprise - What is she doing with Stacy?

- I have the little feeling that Stacy doesn't have idea - Randy answered in the moment they arrived there

- Hi - Stacy said to them - This is Dawn, she is new here

- Hi! - they said

- I'm Trish and this is my boyfriend Chris - Trish said with a smile

- I'm Candice - Candice said

- Randy! - Randy said with a smile

- Hi guys! - Amy said walking to there and saw Dawn - Hi, I think we never meet! I'm Amy

- I'm Dawn - Dawn said with a smile in her face

* * *

- I have classes - Mickie said and kissed John - See you later

- Bye! - John said and when she walked out of there he walked to their friends' table. When he arrived to there he saw that Dawn was there and Stacy too

"I need to talk with her right now!" John thought to himself looking to Stacy. In that same moment Dawn walked out of there and a smile appeared in his face "Now, we are really going to talk"

- Can we talk? - John asked arriving to the table

- Should we call the 911? - Candice whispered to Randy

- No! - Stacy answered to her ignoring John

- Fine! - John said and a smile appeared in Stacy's face. Without say anything John grabbed Stacy and started carrying her out of there

- John I don't think it is a good idea - Randy yelled to his friend who ignored him

- Why you say that? - Amy asked and Randy looked to the school entrance. The others looked to there and saw Mickie

- I think we should go talk with her - Trish said and in that moment they saw Mickie entering in the building - Now!

The three girls went after Mickie leaving Randy and Chris alone - What DO you think it is going to happen with those two? - Randy asked

- Five minutes of yelling, and half hour making out - Chris answered - And Mickie will not interfere in anything…Like John and her didn't sleep together when he was dating Torrie and she Cody

* * *

**Yes, Dawn is the girl that John dated and got pregnant...You can read it in Troubles: The Next Year, Chapter 3!!! Oh, and I mentioned Cody's name (Cody is Stacy's ex-boyfriend)...Maybe it is a sign...**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!!! Sorry for the spellings mistakes (english isn't my first language)**

**Once again Review!!!!**

**Next Chapter's Summary: Stacy will finally reveal what happened with her one year ago!!! Read next chapter to found out what was!!!**


	6. The Truth

**New Chapter!!!! I hope everyone liked past chapter....In this chapter you will finally know what happened to Stacy one year ago!!!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Thanks to ****GrafittiArtist INC**** ( I hope you update your stories soo too), ****Breakingdawn105**** (Stacy had a good reason to leave WWE), ****Joey Hirasame**** (no I never planed to make it a 3-part story), ****wweluver178**** (I love your stories too) and Wolfgirl77769 (thanks for the two reviews) for review last chapter! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter!!!**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

- Put me on the floor! - Stacy yelled to John very mad. John stopped walking and putted her in the floor. He had carried her to one of the janitor's closet in the boys' locker room. He walked to the door and locked it

- We are going to talk! - John said to her

- Look if it is about Dawn I didn't make any idea that she was your ex-girlfriend - Stacy said very mad - I just saw her lost and I decided to be nice

- Did she tell you anything? - John asked to Stacy who bit her lip

- No! - Stacy said without look to him. He knew she was lying

- When you lie to me you use don't look to my face - John said

- Fine! She told me that you were her first boyfriend when she lived in West Newbury - Stacy said to him very quickly ­- Don't worry I didn't tell to her that is your ex-girlfriend and I'm not going to talk about the pregnancy

- Did all of you decide to back to here to haunt me? - John asked very angry

- Sorry if you like to play too much - Stacy said and looked to the door "I need to get out of here" she thought to herself - Can I go now?

- No! - John said to her "Maybe if I lie she will tell me what happened" he thought to himself - I fount out what happened with you!

- What? - Stacy asked very surprise

- I know what happened with you - John said one more time looking to her eyes waiting for some reaction

- How? - Stacy asked getting nervous "You can't know" Stacy thought to herself

- I passed all the morning looking for the persons that were in the party - John answered to her - I talked with them and I found out what happened

- So, now that you know what happened with me, let me go - Stacy said with some tears

- No! I just need to hear it from you - John said "Why is she crying?" he thought to himself - I don't believe until you tell me that was what happened

- Damn it Cena! - Stacy yelled to him crying - Just let me go!

- I just want to hear you saying that was what happened - John said "She is going to kill when find out that I didn't have idea of what happened with her" he thought to himself

- Fine! I was raped! Now can you let me go? - Stacy said and noticed the expression in his face and in that moment more tears started running from her eyes - You didn't know? You made me tell you…

- Who was? - John asked to her getting very angry - Who was?

- Not from your business - Stacy said without look to him. She never felt so embarrassed in her life

- Tell me who was, right now! - John yelled to her "I'm going to kill him" - You aren't getting out of here until you tell me who was!

- No! - Stacy yelled to him and sat in the floor crying. He walked to her and sat at her side - From all the persons who were the last one I wanted to know…

- Why? - John asked - Why you didn't want me to know?

- You were my boyfriend! Which girl wants her boyfriend to know that she was raped? - Stacy asked to him - I was afraid of your reaction

- My reaction? - John asked very surprise

- We aren't dating, I hurt you and in this moment you want to kill damn Mercury - Stacy said and then covered her mouth noticing the mistake that have done

- Mercury? - John said and then walked out of the janitor closet

- Cena! - Stacy said but he ignored her and continued walking "Damn it!" she thought and followed John

* * *

- Mickie? - Trish asked entering in one of the bathrooms with Candice

- Who is she? - Mickie asked to the two cleaning the tears - Since she arrived here he became…

- An asshole? - Candice asked and Trish looked to her a little angry

- He looks always angry - Mickie answered - Who is she?

- She is Stacy - Trish answered and then looked to Amy

- She is John's ex-girlfriend - Amy answered - John and her have a lot of story together

- So why aren't they together? - Mickie asked

- They had a love-hate relationship - Amy said

- And it end up pretty bad - Trish said

- So, is because of that that John is always angry! - Candice said - He didn't want her to be here

- They just don't have anything more for each other - Amy said and Trish looked to her

"I don't think that lying is the better idea" Trish thought to herself

* * *

- Did you know that your friend is back? - Jillian asked to Melina

- Did you know that you ex-step daughter is back? - Melina asked and looked to Nitro and then whispered to him - Does your roommate know?

- He send me to the hell more times than usual so I think so - Nitro said and looked to Mercury - Why are you so quiet?

- Anything - Mercury answered

- You! - John said very angry and grabbed Mercury for his collarbone - What the hell you did to her?

- What are you talking? - Mercury asked and looked to Nitro that was walking to there

- Nitro back off - John said - This is only between me and he! What have you done to her?

- What are you talking? - Mercury asked one more time what was making John losing his mind

- You know very well about what I'm talking about - John said to him - Stacy! What have you done to her one year ago?

- Aren't you going to help him - Jillian asked

- He said that was between the two - Nitro said "What have you done now Mercury?" Nitro thought to himself

- This is the last time that I ask you - John said and in that moment Stacy arrived - What have you done to her?

- Stop it! - Stacy said to John - I can take care of this alone

- Yeah, right! - John said without took his eye from Mercury - Running is your way to take care of the things

- Is better than hit in other persons - Stacy said

- What the hell is happening here? - Melina asked and Stacy looked to her

- Why don't you ask to your little friend? - John said - This is the last time that I ask you: What have you done to her?

- Anything! - Mercury said

- Wrong answer! - John said and punched Mercury

- Stop it! - Stacy said when the two started fighting

- Is better you do something - Melina said to her boyfriend in the moment that Jillian walked out of there

- Right - Nitro said and then walked to John and Mercury to try separate the two, but without luck

- John stop it - Stacy said but he just ignored her

- You stop with that! - a professor yelled and walked to there - What are you doing here?

Finally, Nitro separated the two and pushed Mercury to his side. Stacy grabbed John's arm to not let him to continue fighting with Mercury

- It isn't anything Mr Flair - Melina said and putted a little smile in her face - Just a little problem but it was already resolved

- Really? - Flair asked looking to John and then to Mercury - If I was other, I would send you to the director. I hope it doesn't happen again! Please dismiss

Melina, Nitro and Mercury walked out of there. Stacy stayed looking to John without move. She waited to Flair walk out of there to say something

- Are you fine? - Stacy asked

- He is worse then I - John answered to Stacy

- Are you calm? - Stacy asked and looked around and saw that only some students saw what happened

- It is hard to be after know what that asshole did to your girlfriend - John said

- Ex-girlfriend - Stacy corrected him - We need to finish this talk…

- What? There is something more that I should know? - John asked to her

- No! - Stacy answered to him - You already know what happened!

- So, we don't have anything more to talk - John said

- Are you mad with me? - Stacy asked

- Yeah - John said - You should have tell me this one year ago…You were embarrassed because what I would think, but I wouldn't think anything bad about you! I wouldn't break up with you! You were everything to me!

- John you moved on…please don't make the things hard - Stacy said to him. Stacy walked a little closer to him and looked to his open lip - That looks bad!

- Anything that I can't handle - John said to her - How did he… - John was trying to ask but the right words didn't came to his mouth

- He putted something in my drink - Stacy answered to John

- How was he in there? Wasn't it only a TNA party? - John asked to her

- Yeah, but looks a like he was invited - Stacy said cleaning the tears that were running from her eyes - Look, just don't talk about this to anyone!

- You aren't going to accuse him? - John asked to her

- I should have done that last year - Stacy said to him and touched in his open lip with her soft hand - Even if it wasn't what I wanted you to do, thank you! It is the reason why I…

- You what? - John asked she interrupted herself

- Anything! I need to go - Stacy said and walked out of there leaving John alone "You almost said to him that you stilled loving him" she thought to herself

"Why this needed to happen with her?" John thought to himself watching Stacy walking out of there. John stayed in there thinking in what happened. Some minutes after he heard Trish voice

- You! - Trish said a little mad followed by Candice and Amy

- If you like Stacy just leave poor Mickie alone - Candice said. John looked to the three confuse

- You know, in this moment, I'm not really in the mood to handle you! - John said and walked out of there leaving the three looking to him surprise

- What happened to him be like that? - Candice asked to the others

- It starts with an "S" - Trish answered to Candice

- I'm going to see if I can find Stacy - Amy said

* * *

"Do I want to stay here?" Stacy thought to herself. Stacy was looking by a window to the school campus. She was in the library. "He knows…the only person I didn't want to know, knows what happened with me"

* * *

- Did you find her? - Trish asked to Amy when the two meet each other come hours later

- Not a sign from Stacy - Amy answered

- Why those two just don't leave each other alone? - Trish asked - I know they like each other, but it would be a lot better for them and would be a lot better for us!!!

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Chris asked walking to John side. The two were in a bar - You know I'm already in the legal age to stay here, you I'm not so sure

- Are you going to start act like my mother now? - John asked to him a little mad - How did you know that I was here?

- I have my contacts - Chris answered to him - What happened? I heard that you almost send the girls to the hell

- I heard that you would shut up your mouth and stop boring me - John replied - Please Chris just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood to handle your jokes

"Why she didn't tell me?" John thought to himself "I'm going to kill Mercury!"

- Who died? - Chris asked

- It isn't who died, it is who will die - John said and looked to Chris

- What? - Chris asked very confuse with what John just said but before could ask something John walked out of there - Cena wait! - Chris yelled and followed him but when arrived to the outside didn't see John any where

* * *

- I don't understand you - Eric said to Stacy - Yesterday you said me that you wanted to back and now you are saying that you don't want to back…what do you want?

- I don't know! - Stacy said and walked to her bedroom very angry "What the hell I want?" she thought to herself and looked to her cell phone. "Trish tried to call me three times, Amy three times and Torrie two…What they want?" Stacy thought and heard a knock in her door

- Dad, get out of here I want to be alone! - Stacy yelled and sat in the bed

- I'm not your father - she heard John's voice and looked to him very surprise

- How did you enter? - Stacy asked to him

- I know it can look a surprise, but your father let me - John said and walked to her front - Ok, just listen me

- No…no…no…- Stacy said and grabbed his arm and started pushing out of the bedroom - We already talked!

- But I need to know how the last year was for you - John said letting her push him. Stacy pushed him out of the bedroom and the two stayed face-to-face - I…

- NO! - Stacy yelled to him and closed the bedroom door. John heard her locking it

"I'm just a big jerk!" John thought to himself went to the downstairs. He saw that Eric was sat in the couch reading a journal

- Any luck? - Eric asked and John walked to him

- No…- John answered to Eric "This is strange, talk with Eric Bishoff" John thought to himself - Thanks for let me enter

- Last year something happened with Stacy, it changed her - Eric said without look to John. John stayed looking to him with very attention - She went to live with her mother because she wanted to get far way from here…First I thought it was because of you but them everything got explained - putting the journal at his side Eric looked to John - She changed! Stacy isn't the same. She locks all the door and windows…see by yourself that window is locked, all the windows are locked…she doesn't sleep without a light open and she has nightmares with what happened with her last year

- You know what happened with her and you didn't do anything? - John asked to Eric a little mad

- I think that both of us know how Stacy is…she can convince us doing what she wants - Eric said - She said that if I opened my mouth she would disappear

- Yeah, she can really do that - John whispered and looked to Eric - Why are you telling me this?

- I hate you, you made my life a living hell when I was your teacher, but my daughter likes you - Eric answered and picked up the journal again - I already did everything I can do to help her…I told you this because I hope you can do something for her! I think you are the only one who can help her

- Thanks for telling me this - John said and saw that Eric was reading the journal again without pay attention to him. - Thanks! - John said one more time and walked out of the house

* * *

- When did you talk with John? - Trish asked to Chris

- I found him in a bar - Chris answered to his girlfriend - I tried to convince him to tell me what happened but he just said that someone would die

- What? - Trish asked confuse

- Don't ask me what he wanted to say with that - Chris said and in that moment Trish cell phone rang. Trish picked up her cell phone and answered it

- What is Torrie? - Trish answered

- I finally found out why he was such a jerk with us - Torrie said

- What happened? - Trish asked with curiosity

- Well, John and Mercury had fought - Torrie answered - For what Jillian was saying John was always repeating "What have you done to her?"

- You think that the "her" is Stacy? - Trish asked

- Yes! - Torrie answered - So, the two fought because of Stacy, but, I don't know what he mean with that

- I'll try to figure out - Trish said and looked to Chris - I talk with you tomorrow…Bye!

- Bye! - Torrie said. Trish hung up the cell phone and looked to Chris

- What? - Chris asked to her curiosity

- Well, I think that the person that will die will be Mercury - Trish said - Now, if you don't mind try to figure out what happened between those two and why Stacy was in the middle of it

* * *

**Poor Stacy...Do you see, she had a good resons to leave WWE!!!! But, it was really Mercury???? Well, read next chapters to found out!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...sorry for the spellig mistakes!!! REVIEW...more review, quickly I update!!!! Once again, hope you liked this chapter!**

**P.S: wweluver178**** between chapter 10-15 your whish will start coming true!!!! He will be back to the story!!!**

* * *


	7. The Truth 2

**HI!!!!! I'm back with a new chapter!!!! I can't believe I'm having so many reviews in this story...I'M SO HAPPY FOR HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS!!!! **

**Well, thanks to Wolfgirl77769 (don't worry...in future chapters it will happen), ****Breakingdawn105****, Waves of Rage****wweluver178**** and ****Joey Hirasame**** for the reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!!! Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter!!! **

**This chapter will add more drama to the story (Like it hadn't already enough)**

**READ and REVIEW****

* * *

**

One Week Later

"So I decided to stay" Stacy thought to herself looking to WWE University "First class here I go"

Stacy walked to the room where the students were having classes. She knocked to the door of the classroom and heard Sable's voice

- Sorry for being late - Stacy said and went to one of the free places

- She is back? - Trish whispered with a smile in her face and looked to Amy

- Looks a like now we will be able to make the questions we want - Amy said with a smile - Did you found out what happened?

- No, John didn't say anything to Chris - Trish answered

- Miss Keibler, you are back, I really missed your presence - Sable said looking to Stacy waiting for her to answer but she ignored her. During some moments Sable stayed looking surprise to Stacy but then continued her class

- And what was this? - Trish asked very surprise to Amy - She didn't reply?

- It passed one year and she doesn't date anymore with Cena, so I don't think that Stacy has some reason to be rude with Sable - Amy answered - But I would love to see her answering to Sable

* * *

- Do you remember see those cartoons were the wolf looked to the animal and saw a beautiful peace of meat? - Randy asked to John that looked to him confuse - Do you remember how he looked to the animal?

- What is your point with all that? - John asked to Randy

- Because you are looking to Stacy like that - Randy answered and in that moment the belt rang

* * *

- How are the things between you and John? - Candice asked to Mickie. The two were in the football stands waiting for the football practice to start

- Every time I try to talk about Stacy he runs from the subject - Mickie answered looking to the field - It is like a forbidden talk between us

- You have no idea how it is forbidden - Jillian said walking to there alone and sat at Mickie's side

- Get out of here - Candice said to Jillian

- Why? - Jillian asked with a smile in her face - I just came to see the practice like you…and before you say that is rude to hear the conversation of the others don't forget that you two years ago heard my conversation with Melina

- You were yelling with each other - Candice replied

- So? You two were talking in a tone that I could hear - Jillian said and looked to Mickie - Believe me is better you don't know anything about the subject Stacy! In this moment, you just need to keep Cena happy if you know what I mean

- And there is the reason why you don't have friends - Candice said in a whisper and Jillian looked to her very mad - Sorry did I talk too loud?

- Oh yeah and thanks to that I think you wrote your death sentence…- Jillian said and looked to Mickie - Look, if Cena doesn't, come talk with me…

- Why should I talk with you? - Mickie asked

- Because I know what they know - Jillian said pointing to Candice who was looking to her very angry - And at least I can tell you…I can just give you a little taste of what I know: Your dear boyfriend and Stacy slept with each other

- They dated! - Candice said very quickly "Oh my god…Jillian just shut your mouth!" she thought to herself

- What do you mean with that? - Mickie asked to Jillian

- They slept with each other when he was dating Torrie and she was in the beginning of a relationship with a guy called Cody…something more you can always come to see me - Jillian said with a smile and walked out of there and Mickie looked to Candice

- Did she say the truth? - Mickie said

- Ok…yes and no - Candice answered - John was dating Torrie who cheated on him two years ago, maybe less and Stacy wasn't dating anyone. She was invited by a guy to go to this Winter Prom and they only started dating after the two slept together

- But John was still dating someone - Mickie said a little mad and sad at the same time - He can do the same to me!

- No he can't, because he doesn't like Stacy - Candice said with a smile - Believe he only hates her for broke up with him by a cell phone message

- But what if Stacy likes him? - Mickie asked

- Well, you don't need to get concern because Stacy will not make any move - Candice answered - Stacy didn't make any move when he was dating with Torrie

- Didn't she sleep with him? - Mickie answered and in that moment the football practice started

- Look it started - Candice said and looking to the field

* * *

- Why you didn't send Sable to the hell? - Trish asked to Stacy. The two were talking by cell phone

- Because I'm tired of being a bitch - Stacy answered to her - And she is going to marry

- What? - Trish asked very surprise with what Stacy said

- My father told me…she is friend with some teacher in the high school and told her, then she told to King who told my father - Stacy answered entering in the hospital - Teachers like to gossip too

- Ok…- Trish replied and entered in the house that shared with Chris. Amy followed her - Do you remember our girls' nights?

- Yes! - Stacy answered

- We are going to make one - Trish said - Do you want to come? It is this Friday

- I gave you an answer tomorrow - Stacy answered - I need to go! Bye

- Bye! - Trish said and hung up the cell phone

- So? - Amy asked

- She talks with us tomorrow - Trish answered and heard the belt rang. Trish walked to the door and opened it - What are you doing here?

- Well, we have a problem in our hands - Candice answered - It isn't a problem but at the same time it is

- Candice, just talk - Amy said

- Well, Jillian told to Mickie about the Winter Prom, you know, the one where Stacy and John slept with each other - Candice answered - So, in this moment Mickie is very insecure with her relationship with John

- And we don't have a problem in our hands - Trish answered to Candice who looked to her very confuse

- You know, Jillian will tell everything, EVERYTHING - Candice said

- I, Trish and Torrie talked and we decided that we only will open our mouth if Mickie asks us something and if she asks something that involves Stacy she will need to go ask to John or she can go talk with Stacy - Amy answered to her friend - We aren't going to mess in anything

* * *

- Why do the women exist? - John asked to Matt who looked to him very confuse

- Maybe because you whish to live without them but you can't? - Matt answered - What is now?

- Chris and Randy don't take serious what I say…so I came to talk with you - John said - Can you explain me why Mickie is being a bitch with me?

- Maybe because Stacy, who is your ex-girlfriend, is back? - Matt answered - Do you remember last week you carried Stacy to the boys' locker room? Maybe Mickie is thinking what probably can happen

- First thing, that will not happen - John said and then looked to Matt - How you know it was to the locker room?

- A person saw and told me - Matt answered

- The only thing that happened between us was a discussion - John replied "That end up with me wanting to hit Mercury because that son of bitch touched her" John though to herself

- Why you and Mercury fought last week? - Matt asked and John only looked to him - C'mon I'm your friend

- I can't tell you - John answered - You are the right person to tell me what to do, but I can't tell you because it doesn't involve me

- Does it involve Stacy? - Matt asked and John nodded with his head - Do you see? Other reason to Mickie be mad with you…you kicked Mercury's ass because of Stacy

- She doesn't know it was because of Stacy - John answered and looked to Matt - Do you promise you will not tell to anyone? Because if you do, you can be sure that next person that I'm going to kick the ass is you

- I'm not Randy or Chris - Matt answered - So what happened?

- Well…- John said and started telling to Matt what happened. In the end Matt just stayed looking to him - Now you just shut up your mouth and don't even think in tell to anyone what I just told you

- You don't need to worry, I'm not going to tell anything - Matt said

- So, do you have any idea of what I should do? - John asked to him

- The only thing that I can say in this moment is that you can't start fighting with Mercury anymore - Matt answered - And don't try to talk with Stacy about what happened, just let her be the one start the conversation

- If I wait for Stacy decided to talk about what happened, I will never know anything - John said - She will never tell me anything

- John you are dating Mickie, Stacy just found out, don't think it is better you leave her alone? - Matt asked and John looked to him confuse

- What has a thing to do with the other? - John asked - One thing is what happened with her last year and other is me being date Mickie!

- Let see if you understand - Matt said - Stacy isn't going to talk with you like she used to do because you are dating Mickie and most important she likes you! Well, if she likes you and you already made intention to show her that you moved on, she will want to stay way from you! Now before you ask why, she will want to stay way from you because she remembers what happened in the last High School year and I think you remember too…

- I wasn't asking why - John said to Matt "Why life needs to be so complicate!" John thought to himself

* * *

"If I need to take more of this I think I'm going to die!" Stacy thought to herself looking to the bottle of pills that was at her side "They make you sleep…Yeah right!"

Stacy walked to the desk that was in her bedroom. She sat in there looking to some pictures "Goofy" she thought to herself looking to her Halloween costume when she was young and a smile appeared in her face

- Why everything makes me remember you, Cena? - Stacy asked to herself and then took from a little box a necklace with a flower and other with an angel - Why do I need to still love you?

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Chris asked half asleep opening the door of his apartment to Amy. It was two a.m.

- Can I spend the night here? - Amy asked to him

- Can I send notes here? - Chris asked confuse - What?

- Can I spend the night here? - Amy asked once again

- I only have the couch - Chris said to Amy - Why do you want to spend the night here?

- Can I spend the night here? - Amy asked once again ignoring his question

- Fine…The blankets are in the closet…I'm backing to my bed - Chris said and walked to his bedroom leaving Amy in the living room

- Who was? - Trish asked when Chris laid at her side in the bed

- Amy - Chris answered closing her eyes ready to fall asleep

- Amy? - Trish asked concern and turned on the lamp and looked to Chris - What does she want?

- Send notes here - Chris mumbled and Trish looked to him very confuse.

- What? - Trish asked but before could ask something more noticed that Chris had already fall asleep. Picking up a robe Trish walked to the living room where saw Amy sat in the couch - What are you doing here?

- I asked to Chris if I could spend the night here and he said yes - Amy answered to Trish who saw some tears in her eyes

- What happened? - Trish asked sitting at her side - Why are you crying?

- Look I'm trying to be the ex-girlfriend who doesn't care share the dorm room with the girlfriend but I can't take it anymore - Amy said and started crying - Every time Ashley doesn't sleep in the room I start crying…She is with Matt, whit MY Matt

- Amy! - Trish said and hugged Amy

* * *

Friday Night

- What happened with your wrist? - Trish asked looking to Maria wrist who was purple

- It was during a class - Maria answered without looked to Trish - That move isn't for me

- That looks pretty bad - Trish said grabbing Maria's hand

- You don't need to worry - Maria said and took her hand from Trish

- Sorry for be late - Torrie said and sat at Candice's side - Hope I wasn't the last one

- If Stacy doesn't appear you will be last one - Amy said to Torrie and looked to her clock - And I think, she will not appear

- So I was the last one arriving - Torrie said

* * *

- How have you been? - Melina asked to Stacy. The two were walking by the mall

- Fine - Stacy answered - And you?

- I'm fine too - Melina answered - I tried to call you last year…Why didn't you answer?

- I didn't answer to anyone - Stacy answered

- So why did Torrie know where you were? - Melina asked

- I called her…it was a quickly call - Stacy said and the two entered in a store - Please can we just talk about other thing?

- Right…- Melina said with a smile - Why Cena almost killed Mercury last week? And don't tell me that you don't know because I know that you were in the middle of the fight

- It wasn't anything - Stacy answered to Melina looking to a dress

- C'mon - Melina said

- This one must stay great on you - Stacy said without took her eyes from the dress and noticed that Melina was looking to her a little mad but before could say something the two heard a voice behind them

- I need to talk with you - the two heard someone saying and looked behind

- What the hell are you doing here Mercury? - Melina asked to her friend - Did you decide to follow me?

- I just need to talk with your friend - Mercury said and looked to Stacy who wasn't looking to him

- What do you want? - Melina asked to him

- Just a quickly word! - Mercury said

- Do you want to talk with him? - Melina whispered to Stacy who looked for the first time to Mercury "Some things need to be done!" she thought to herself

- Is better listen what he wants to say - Stacy said

- I'll be in there if you need anything - Melina said to Stacy and then looked to Mercury - Look out whit what you are going to say

With those words she walked out of there leaving Mercury and Stacy face-to-face - What do you want? - Stacy asked to him

- It wasn't me - Mercury said - I wasn't the one that did that to you

- You must be joking - Stacy said very mad - I saw you!

- Someone putted something in your drink and took you to the damn room - Mercury said - You saw me because I opened the door and saw you and that guy

- And you didn't do anything? - Stacy asked very mad and some tears started coming to her eyes

- I thought you were cheating on Cena…I didn't thought that the guy was raping you - Mercury said

- Who was? - Stacy asked to him and closed her eyes - Who was?

* * *

Melina looked to Stacy and Mercury and saw her friend running from there. Melina walked to Mercury very mad - What have you done to her? - she asked

- I didn't do anything - Mercury said

- Really? - Melina asked with sarcasm - So she ran way from here because you didn't do anything to her? Some times I think that it was a good thing Cena broke your nose last year…you joked with him for her disappear and now you must had said something

- Last year I joked with him because I thought she cheated on him in a damn party - Mercury said - Now I know the she was raped…Now, just shut up your mouth!

- What are you talking about? - Melina asked very surprise - What party?

- Fine…Last year, I was invited to a TNA party and she was in there - Mercury answered to her - Some hours after I saw her walking to a bedroom with some guy…I entered in the room and saw the two in the bed…I thought the two were having fun, not that she was being raped! She thought it was me because remembers see me

- Oh my god - Melina said in a whisper and then looked very mad to Mercury - Could just be so hard for you to tell Cena last year what happened? Would it be so hard to you tell me?

- Look I don't like Cena and it took me a time to figure out that she wasn't in that bedroom because wanted - Mercury replied

- You are an asshole - Melina yelled and the persons around looked to her - Who was?

- Who was who? - Mercury asked

- Who did that to Stacy! - Melina said in a normal voice

- For what the hell do you want to know? - Mercury asked confuse

- Because I want to do something that you didn't: I want to help her - Melina answered to him

* * *

**Looks a like it wasn't Mercury, so who was??? Make your guess...Somone who already appeared in the story? Somone new? Or maybe someone who had is name mention in the story...Well, I hope you liked this new chapter!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes....**

**Please review...Your reviews make me happy!!!! :)**


	8. The Final Truth

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Last chapter you found out it wasn't Mercury...So, who was??? Read this chapter to found out...You will have a big surprise...**

**I want to thanks to everyone who read last chapter thanks to the persons who reviewed it (Wolfgirl77769 (why don't you creat an account? It would be easier to answer to your reviews) , Breakingdawn105, Joey Hirasame and wweluver178) YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

Jillian was ready to walk out of the campus when heard a voice behind her

- Jillian! - Mickie said and Jillian looked to her with a smile in her face - I want to talk with you

- With me? - Jillian asked with sarcasm - About what?

- I want to know everything - Mickie said

- You see a Stacy like a threat don't you? - Jillian asked but Mickie didn't answer - Ok…I'm going to tell you everything that I know

* * *

John was in the cafeteria alone. He has just received a message from Mickie where she said would be late. In that moment he saw the door being open and saw Dawn Marie. Dawn saw him and walked to his side

- May I seat? - Dawn asked with a smile in her face and John nodded with his head - Waiting for the girlfriend?

- Yes! - John answered to her - So, what do you think about WWE?

- It's a nice place - Dawn answered - It had been four years…thanks that our life backed to the normal

- Why you didn't tell me? - John asked - I would have stay at your side

- We were young - Dawn answered and looked to his eyes - Too young to have a baby…We wouldn't be capable to take care of him

- But at least you could have told me that you were pregnant and most important that you were going to make an abort - John said to her and looked to her eyes

- Did you ever told to anyone? - Dawn asked to him - Like to your girlfriend…because I don't want her to see me like a threat! I don't want to make enemies

- No I never told to her - John answered "But I told to Stacy" he thought to himself

- I never told to anyone about what happened - Dawn said - And I would prefer it to stay just between you and me around here…it is a kind of secret

- You don't need to worry - John said - I'll not talk about the pregnancy

- Thanks - Dawn said and smiled

- Do you want anything? - John asked

- Is better not, I don't want your girlfriend to get mad with you…any girl likes to see her boyfriend talking with other girl - Dawn said and in that moment Mickie entered in the cafeteria - I need to go! See you tomorrow!

- Bye! - John said with a smile and saw Dawn walking out

- Hi! - Dawn said passing by Mickie and walked out of the coffee. Mickie looked to her and walked to John's side

- What did she want? - Mickie asked and sat at John's side

- Just talk - John answered to her

- Oh…- Mickie said

- Why did you get late? - John asked to her

- Oh, my mother wanted me to call her - Mickie answered - Mothers can be crazy sometimes

- That is true - John said whit a smile noticing that she was weird "What is going on?" he thought to himself - Mickie is there something going on?

- Why do you ask? - Mickie asked

- Because you really look weird - John answered to her

- Would you ever cheat on me? - Mickie asked very quickly and John looked to her very surprise and before he could answer she continued talking - Like you did to Torrie two years ago? She lost a baby thanks to that!

- Who told you all this? - John asked very surprise

- It doesn't mater who told me all this…Would you cheat on me? - Mickie asked

- Three months ago you wouldn't come to ask me this, you wouldn't care about the past - John said to her - What is going on now?

- I just want to know if you would cheat on me with her like you did to Torrie! - Mickie asked to him once again

- Have I done something for you ask me that? - John asked to Mickie - In the past nine months have I never done anything to you get suspicious.

- No…but she wasn't here! - Mickie replied - Why you don't answer? Are you afraid to say no knowing that maybe you are going to do it?

- I have no idea of who told all that but here it goes: yes, I slept with Stacy while I was dating Torrie…yes, I fell in love for her and the only reason why we broke up was because she walked out of here without say a word to me - John said to Mickie - When we meet each other last year I didn't see you because I was trying to figure where she was! Now if you want to break up with me don't try to bring the past like an excuse

Very mad John walked out of there leaving Mickie alone in the table with some tears in her eyes

* * *

Monday

- He is mad with me - Mickie said crying in the bathroom with Candice at her side - I was stupid! Why I wanted to know about him and that girl? I want him to like me like he liked her

- All the loves are different, John likes you in a different way he liked Stacy - Candice said "Well, John likes you and loves Stacy" Candice thought to herself

- I'm not going to stay with him if he likes her - Mickie said

- You are only feeling threaten by Stacy anything more. It isn't a reason to break up - Candice said

- So, it isn't reason to break if my boyfriend carries that girl to the boys' locker room to…I don't even want to imagine what happened in there - Mickie replied

- He talked with her, to convince her to tell him what happened last year - Candice said - John is just doing everything that we all want to do!

- Fine…so, why did he hit last week in Mercury because of Stacy? - Mickie asked and Candice stayed looking to her without know what to say

"I'm going to kill Jillian" Candice thought to herself

* * *

- I need to talk with you! - Melina said walking to John who looked to her very confuse - Do you mind if we talk now?

- What do you want? - John asked to her confuse

- Other place - Melina answered and the two walked to the inside of the classroom that only had some students

- What is? - John asked with some curiosity

- It is about Stacy - Melina said and notice that grabbed John's attention - Mercury went to talk with her

- I'm going to kill him - John said ready to get out of the classroom but Melina grabbed his arm

- Wait until I tell the rest - Melina said to him - Mercury went to talk her to clarify the things! It wasn't him

- What? - John asked very confuse - But she said…Stacy saw him!

- Yes she saw him but it was because he saw some guy walking with her to a bedroom and he thought she was cheating on you - Melina answered - He walked to the bedroom and saw the two together…he thought she was letting him doing that not that he was raping her! That is why she saw him

- Why the hell he didn't say anything? - John asked to her

- Looks a like Mercury is dumb than I thought - Melina answered

- Did he at least saw who was? - John asked to Melina and in that moment the professor entered in the classroom and the students followed him. John looked around and noticed that Stacy didn't enter. The two started walking to their seats

- Yes, he saw and told to Stacy - Melina answered and saw John looking to the door - What is?

- Stacy isn't here…Who was? - John asked and saw that the professor was looking to the two

- It was her school director from TNA - Melina answered and saw walking out of there

- Where are you going? - the professor asked to John but he ignored him and ran from the classroom

"I hope I don't get too late" John thought to himself when walked out of the classroom

* * *

- Where is he going? - Amy asked to Trish very confuse

- The only one who knows is that one - Trish said Melina who stilled without sit in her place. Without say anything Melina grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom. Trish and Amy looked to each other

- Is better we go too! - Amy said to Trish and the two grabbed their things and followed Melina

- Where are you going Miss? - the professor asked but the three girls ignored him. He looked to the rest of the class - Does anyone more want to get out of the class?

* * *

- What is going on? - Trish asked to Melina when they were outside of the classroom - What had you told him?

- I don't have time to explanations…- Melina said but Amy grabbed her arm

- Yes you have - Amy said to her and in that moment heard the door behind her closing and saw Matt walking to them

- Did you tell him anything about Keibler? - Matt asked to Melina and she nodded with her head - Do you know what happened last year?

- Yes! And it wasn't Mercury! - Melina said - It was her old principal…the one from TNA

- What are you two talking about? - Trish asked very confuse but Matt and Melina ignored her

- John went after him? - Matt asked

- No…I think he went after Stacy! - Melina answered to him - I think that he thinks that she is in there

- Is better we go! - Matt said

- Wait a second…what is going on? What happened to Stacy last year? - Amy asked not waiting for Matt to answer her but he did

- You friend was raped last year and she just found out who was…now before she does something crazy or John is better we go TNA - Matt answered to her and they started walking out of there

- Thank you for answer - Trish said walking and then looked to them very surprise - What did you say that happened with Stacy?

* * *

- You have a student that wants to talk with you - the secretary said to the TNA principal - Can she enter?

- Yes! - the man said and without take the eyes from the papers that was reading. Some minutes after he heard the door being lock and looked to the person who had just entered in there - Stacy what are you doing here?

- What am I doing here? - Stacy asked with sarcasm feeling very angry - The question is: what you did with me last year?

- I have no idea about what you are talking about - he said with a smile in his face

- No idea? - Stacy asked to him - So, you use to rape someone and then forget what you did?

- Rape? - he asked to her with some cinism in his voice

- Yes! - Stacy yelled to him - You raped me!

- Stacy if you did something that you regret in that night, just don't came with those accusations - he said and looked to the papers again - I don't remember rape, I remember a drunk girl who made consensual sex with me

- I wasn't drunk! You putted something in my drink when you went to say I'm sorry for expel me - Stacy said taking the papers from his front and threw it to the floor

- Stacy, is better you calm down - he said - Did your boyfriend broke up with you for make sex with other person?

- Do you ever think that I would ever sleep with a miserable rat like you? - Stacy said in a whisper and in that moment he putted on his feet - Did I hurt your feelings?

- Miss Keibler is better you get out of here - he said approaching from her

- Now that I'm not drugged you want me to get out of here? - Stacy asked with a smile - I thought that you will try to convince to remember our night where, for what you say, I was drunk! I didn't drink anything in that night! The only thing I remember from that night is a face and I remember the feeling of you on me…I remember how bad I felt for being touch by a fitly pig

Without say anything he slapped Stacy and threw her to the couch - You should have look out with your words Stacy - he said getting closer of her - Now, what do you if I remember you what happened last year? This time you aren't drunk

- And this time you can be sure you are going to the jail - Stacy said. Ignoring what she said he grabbed her arms and putted himself on top of her

- Do you think they will believe in the spoiled brat that got laid with all the guys in this school two years ago or in me? I'm the school director- he asked and started unbotton her skirt. She was trying to fight but he was a lot stronger than her "Not again!" she thought to herself and a tear started running from her - You are crying? It really makes memories back…in that night you started crying to and you were always whispering a name, I think it was "John"...who is him?

- Get way from her! - he heard a voice saying behind him.

- John? - Stacy in whispered "How he knew?" she thought to herself. Before the principal could do anything John grabbed him and punched him in the mouth

- Are you fine? - John asked to Stacy who was botting her skirt

The director walked to his desk and grabbed the phone - Looks a like Stacy you are going to end up were I always thought and your friend is going with you

Without say anything John walked to the man and grabbed him by his neckline - What have you done to her?

- I don't know about what you are talking about - the man said and John punched him once again

- Do you remember now? - John asked to him very angry and in that moment the secretary entered in the office

- Call the police! - the principal that was in the floor said

- If I was you I wouldn't say to her do that - Melina said appearing in the door

- I would hear her if I was you - Matt said entering in the officer and pushed John way from the TNA director - Stop!

- What are you going to do? - he asked in the floor

- Did you ever heard about witnesses? - Trish asked and walked to Stacy's side - Are you fine?

- Yes! - Stacy said and hugged her

- Which witness? - he asked very surprise and confuse

- Just this guy who saw you going to Stacy to a bedroom and saw you raping her - Amy said and stayed at Melina's side - Isn't that right?

- Oh yeah - Melina said - So, is better you don't call the police

The men looked to them very angry and then looked to his secretary - Don't call anyone - he said and then looked to him - Get out of my officer

- Don't worry darling, we didn't want to stay at the side of a old pig like you - Melina said and walked out of the there

Matt pushed John out of there and Trish walked out of there with Stacy. When they all arrived to the outside of the school stayed looking to each other. Everyone noticed that way that John and Stacy were looking to each other

- I'm going to call a cab - Matt said leaving the two alone

- Maybe he is going to need some coings - Melina said and followed Matt

- Will you be fine? - Trish asked and Stacy nodded with her head - We are going to leave you two alone, ok?

Without say anything the two girls left John and Stacy alone

- Are you fine? - John asked very concern. Stacy didn't say anything and hugged him

- Thank you! - Stacy whispered and looked to him

- To where do you want to go? - John asked to her

- To my house - Stacy answered and the two started walking out of there together

* * *

- Thank you! - Stacy said when John gave to her a glass of water

- Where is your father? - John asked to her sitting at her side in the coach

- He is out of the town - Stacy answered to him drinking the water - Why you know that I was there?

- I know you - John said and then grabbed her hand - Did he do anything before I arrive?

- No - Stacy answered and felt him grabbing her hand with more strength - You arrived just in time!

- Thanks god - John said - Why did you go to there?

- I needed to be sure - Stacy said with some tears - I know it was a mistake but I needed to be sure that was him…

- Sorry for not being there - John said "You called for me!" he thought to himself - I should have be a jealous boyfriend and make everything to go with you

- It wasn't your fault - Stacy said - Don't even think that was…I thought that he changed but he didn't

John didn't say anything more he just hugged her. It was so great to feel her again in his arms "It will be everything fine!" he though to himself

* * *

- Can anyone explain me why those five walked out of the classroom? - Randy asked to Chris. The two were walking to the school cafeteria - And most important why Melina is one of the five?

- I wish I knew too - Chris said to Randy when they entered in the cafeteria and saw Matt, Trish and Amy sat around a table - What the hell is that? Since when those two sat in the same table talking since broke up?

- Since when they walk out of the classroom with Melina? - Randy said and they walked to their side - Is better someone tell us what just happened

- What are you talking? - Trish asked to Randy

- You three walked out of the classroom with Melina - Chris answered and sat at his side - Where is Cena?

- Busy - Matt answered to him - The coach wanted to talk with him

- So, he only had those things to take care after talk with Melina? - Chris asked - What are you three hiding?

- It we say that is isn't from your business would you shut up? - Amy asked to him - Because it isn't from your business

- I let you sleep you in my couch - Chris replied and Trish hit

- Babe it isn't anything from your business - Trish said and kissed him - Just shut your mouth!

- It isn't from his business but it's from mine - Randy said - So you can tell me!

- It isn't from the business of any of you - Matt replied

- So, why it is from your business? - Randy asked

- We know because you follow him and Melina - Trish said and drank her juice and Randy looked to Matt

- John told me - Matt answered

- And Melina? - Chris asked

- Mercury told her - Amy answered - And now you just don't need to know anything more

- Hi! - Candice said walking to there and Mickie followed her

- Where have you been? - Randy asked to her

- I fell asleep! - Candice lied to him "I passed all the morning with Mickie who thinks that your best friend will cheat on her" she thought to herself

- Did you see John? - Mickie asked to them

- He had to go talk with his parents - Trish said and Amy looked to her a little mad "Thank you Trish…now they will know that we lied" Amy thought to herself

- Thanks! - Mickie said and walked out of there

- Do did he go talk with the coach or did he go talk with his parents? - Randy asked

- You know next time that you decide to lie at least try to keep the same version of story - Chris said

- What are you talking? - Candice asked confuse

- Our beloved friends, John, Matt, Amy and Trish walked out of the classroom with Melina - Chris answered - And they don't tell us what the hell happened

- Because it isn't from your business - Trish said a little mad - It only belongs to Stacy!

- Trish! - Matt and Amy said at the same time and then looked to each other

- So Keibler is in the middle like always? - Chris said with malicious smile

- Do you want a bet like John is with her right now? - Randy said with a malicious smile too and Candice hit him - What was that?

- That is me hitting you because I'm tired of Mickie thinking that John will cheat on her with Stacy - Candice answered - And if she hears you saying that she will freak out!

* * *

"Damn it!" John thought to himself looking to his clock "He is going to kill me!" It was already afternoon was John was missing the football practice "Sorry but I can't leave her alone"

John looked to the couch and noticed that Stacy had fall asleep. In that moment his cell phone rand and he saw Chris ID on it

- What is? - John asked answering it

- What happened this morning? - Chris asked to him - Where the hell are you?

- To your two questions: anything from your business - John answered and looked to Stacy - Look I need to go! Talk with you later!

John hung up the cell phone and walked to Stacy and tried wake her up "Now I get what he says with the nightmares" he thought to himself - Stace! - he said - Stace, wake up…it is just nightmare!

- No! - Stacy yelled waking up "I should have been at your side!" he thought to himself

- I'm here! - John said and hugged her. Then he looked to her eyes with a smile - It was just nightmare

- What? - Stacy asked confuse - How you know it?

- Your father told me - John said to her - He thought that I could help

- Why did he think that? - Stacy asked

- He said you liked me…- John answered - Stace, do you still liking me?

- I…- Stacy said and looked by the window - Oh my god I didn't thought it was so late

- I need to go to place but I promise you that I'll be right back - John said and Stacy stayed looking to him confuse "I know what is your answer" he thought to himself "And I will not do the same mistake twice"

- Where are you going? - Stacy asked to him a little concern. She really didn't want to stay alone

- I promise that I'll be right back - John said opening the door - I locked everything

- What? - Stacy asked to him very surprise "I'm going to kill my father!" she thought to herself. When he walked out of the house a little smile appeared in her face "He cares about me"

* * *

**In Troubles: The Next Year, I mention that Stacy talked with her school director from TNA...Looks a like while they were talking he putted something in her drink...I know you were expecting other person, but, after what happened between Stacy and he while Stacy was in TNA (Troubles: The Next Year, Chapter 25), he had a good reason to do that to her...**

**Well, I hope you you liked this new chapter, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!**

**Next Chapter Summary: Will John and Stacy back together???**

**Once again REVIEW!!!!! :)**

**P.S.: Give a look on my new story "Save Me"**


	9. The Break Up

**Hi!!! Sorry for take so long to update, but my computer broke! It had been very hard for me to update my stories! Once again, sorry for take so long!!! I hope you can forgive me!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Joey Hirasame****, Wolfgirl77769 (to create an account you only need to click in the place where you can read "Sign up" on the top of the page...and about the movie I think you should know something: I take too much time to make a movie...the only I had on Youtube took me almost one month to do it and I think it sucks...you know, if you really want that movie you could ask to kookookora to do it...kookookora takes requests and the videos use to be amazing...here you have the link to kookookora's page on youtube: ****.com/user/kookookora****), ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****wweluver178**** and ****Breakingdawn105**** for review it!!! YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Hope everyone enjoyes this chapter...READ and REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter Summary: Will John and Stacy back together? **

* * *

At Night

- Do you know who I saw today? - Torrie asked to Trish when the two girls were in the coffee shop

- Who? - Trish asked with curiosity

- Cody - Torrie answered and Trish looked to her very surprise - I saw him walking to the secretary…I guess he is coming to here!

- Do you think so? - Trish asked a little concern "Stacy can't have a moment of rest" the blonde girl thought to herself

- Yes - Torrie answered – What do you think Stacy will do when founds out he is here? Maria told me that the two broke up because he had other girl…

- I don't know - Trish answered and drink her coffee

* * *

- What a scene! - Nora said to Lisa while the two were walking to their bedrooms

- Yeah…I don't get why the girl start yelling! It would be a lot better if she hadn't done that! - Lisa said - But he could have broke up with her in other place…in a quiet place where anyone would year the conversation

- Maybe he thought she wouldn't start yelling if someone was around - Nora said - Poor Mickie! – Amy who was passing at her side in that moment heard Nora's final words

- Excuse me…- Amy said looking to the two girls - Poor Mickie? What happened with Mickie?

- Her boyfriend broke up with her - Nora answered - And she made a big scene…

- What kind of scene? - Amy asked with curiosity

- Do you know Mickie? - Lisa asked to Amy

- No, I'm friend of her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, since high school - Amy answered

- Well, she yelled in front of everyone that he was breaking up with her because other chick - Nora said

- Thank you! - Amy said and walked out of there and a smile appeared in her face "At least this time we will not need to handle their discussions" she thought to herself "I need to tell Trish"

* * *

- Are you serious? - Trish asked very surprise - He broke up with her?

- Yes - Amy said - I feel bad for Mickie but this time he did the right thing…It was the best for both of them

- John broke up with Mickie - Trish said with a smile in her face - Do you think he is going to back with Stacy? After all, now he knows why she walked out of here

- You are going to tell me what is going on- Chris said sitting at Trish side and took the cell phone from her hands - Bye Amy! – he said and then hung up it

- Chris! - Trish said a little mad with her boyfriend

- Now, start talking - Chris said to her - I have the right to know…My band stayed months without talk with me because I didn't appear in the concert because was looking for Stacy

- Fine! - Trish yelled to him - But if you tell this to someone I swear I'll never more talk with you or kiss you! You can be sure we will break up!

- I promise - Chris said "It must be something serious" he thought to himself

* * *

Stacy heard a knock in her door house and went to open it. It was John - You can enter! - Stacy said to him with a smile but he just stayed at the door - What is?

- Do you still liking me? - John asked to her - Stace, do you like me?

- You have a girlfriend - Stacy said to him - Why do you need to know if I like you or not?

- Stace, please answer me - John said but noticed she wasn't going to answer - Ask me!

- What? - Stacy asked confuse

- Ask me if I still liking you - John said to her

- In the past we did a lot of mistakes! You have a girlfriend and I don't want to make them again - Stacy said

- I don't have any girlfriend…we broke up - John answered to her - Now ask me

- Do you still liking me? - Stacy asked looking to his eyes

- Well…- John said - I still liking you…- with those words he saw a smile appearing in her face, the smile he was use to see in her face one year ago - Now, do you still liking me?

- No…I still loving you! - Stacy answered - But we can't back together…you just broke up with Mickie!

- Did you ever care about what the persons said? - John asked to her

- No, but…- Stacy said but interrupted herself

- But what? - John asked

- I don't think you want to stay with someone so damage like me - Stacy answered - I think you should know I have the habit of locking everything…I have nightmares and I wake up screaming at night…I don't sleep without a light open…and I need to take medication to not freak out! Are you sure you want someone so damage, someone that anyone knows what will fix her

- Yes…- John answered to her - And just so you know I'll fix you. I promise: I'll fix you! - Stacy smiled and bit her lip - What do you say?

- I love you but we need to stay way from each other…Even without care about what the others think I need some time - Stacy said - We can't…

- If it is what you want…Is better I go - John said and was ready to walk out of there when she grabbed his hand. John looked to her confuse and Stacy hugged him

- Bye! - Stacy said to him

* * *

Next Day

- What? - Candice asked to Amy. The two were in the bathroom preparing themselves to go to the classes - Are you serious?

- Yes - Amy answered to her friend - John broke up with her last night…and you know it was because of Stacy

- Why he even started dating her? - Candice asked

- Maybe because he was mad with Stacy and wanted to forget her - Amy said

- He dated nine months with Mickie and decided to break up with her because Stacy backed…- Candice said - He doesn't even know if Stacy likes him

- Candice, I know you became Mickie's best friend, but you know very well that Stacy and John like each other - Amy replied - Is better Mickie get hurt now them after

- What did you mean with that? - Candice asked

- It is better if she gets hurt because he broke up with her and not because he cheated on her - Amy said and walked out of the bathroom

* * *

- Chris, don't forget: keep your mouth shut - Trish said to her boyfriend while to two were walking to WWE University

- Don't worry…I'll keep my mouth closed - Chris said with a smile - Your secret is my secret

- This isn't my secret - Trish replied

- Fine, the other people secret is my secret - Chris said - Better?

- Yes! - Trish said

* * *

- Where have you been? - Randy asked to John

- I had some things to do - John answered

- Do those things have anything to do with Keibler? - Randy asked and the two entered in the classroom

- Maybe! - John said

- Mickie is your girlfriend! - Randy said and the two sat in the back row

- Mickie isn't my girlfriend - John said and Randy looked to him confuse - I broke up with her last night

- You broke up last night with Mickie? - Randy asked very surprise - How I didn't hear anything?

- Maybe because it was last night - John said with sarcasm

- No, what I'm trying to ask is why you didn't tell me you were going to break up with her - Randy said

- Because I just decided to break up with her last night - John replied

- So, you see her and you decided to break up with her? - Randy asked - Look I don't get you

- Orton you know very well why broke up with Mickie - John said

- Yeah…I just hope that Mickie doesn't know - Randy replied

* * *

- What prom is that? - Amy asked to Maria. The two girls were walking out of their dorm building

- The Autumn Welcome Prom - Maria answered and looked to Amy - Are we going?

- I don't know…is better we spread the news for the others - Amy said and the two started walking out of the building but when arrived to the entrance saw Mickie

- Hi! - Maria said with a smile in her face - Are you going to the party with John?

- They aren't dating anymore - Amy whispered to Maria but it was already too late

- I don't know if you heard but I and John broke up - Mickie said and some tears came to her eyes

Before Maria could say something that could hurt Mickie, Amy spoke - I don't know what to say! - Amy said and looked to her clock - Look the time…we are late! I hope you get fine! See you later

* * *

- So, did you back with Keibler? - Chris asked sitting at John's side in the classroom

- How did you hear that he broke up with Mickie first than I? - Randy asked and looked to John - Did you tell him?

- He didn't say me anything…Amy told Trish - Chris answered - And Amy heard it from some girls

- How everyone knows you and Mickie broke up, and I don't? - Randy asked to John

- Mickie started yelling and crying in front of everybody - John answered - So, is really easy to all the university to know that we broke up

* * *

- Autumn Prom? - Trish asked with a big smile - When is that?

- Two weeks from now - Amy answered - What do you think about going to the party?

- Looks a nice idea - Trish said - Did you see Stacy?

- I think she isn't coming to the classes, but if you want to be sure you can always ask to John - Amy said

- Did they back? - Trish asked

- I'm sure of that…- Amy said

- You are sure of what? - Torrie asked and sat at her side - Did you hear that John and Mickie broke up? I heard some girls talking about that

- Yes! - Amy and Trish answered at the same time

- Do you think that he and Stacy backed? - Torrie asked

- Is about that that I'm sure - Amy said - Don't you feel uncomfortable talking about John and Stacy together?

- Not anymore - Torrie said - The time passed and we all had fault in what happened! And I was blind for not seeing that they liked each other

- Good Morning class - Sable said entering in the room and started her class

* * *

End of the Classes

John was going to the football practice when heard a girl's voice calling from him. He turned around and saw Mickie walking to him

- We need to talk - Mickie said to him

- Mickie we talked last night and you didn't want to hear what I had to say - John replied - You started screaming!

- I'm sorry for that! - Mickie said - But I need to be sure that you are broke up with me because of her! You said that you wouldn't break up with me because of her

- No, I said that I wouldn't cheat on you with her! - John said - And I broke up with you because I think it is best for both of us

- I was just a rebound girl, right? - Mickie yelled very mad - You just stayed with me because she wasn't here!

- Mickie, it wasn't that - John said to her

- Really? - Mickie asked with sarcasm - So, why are you backing with her? - John didn't answer and only stayed looking to her - Do you see I'm right!

- I didn't back with her and no, you weren't the rebound girl - John said to her - But it is your decision to believe in me or not! - whit those words he walked out of there leaving a very angry Mickie behind

* * *

- Yes, they are really great…- Stacy said. She was laid in the living room couch talking by her cell phone - Are you serious?.....Thanks! I promise they will be there this night!

Hanging up her cell phone Stacy ran to her bedroom and grabbed her bag. When she was opening the front door to get out her father opened it and the two stayed face-to-face

- Hi…Bye! - Stacy said kissing his cheek and walked out of there before he could say something

- Bye! - Eric said very confuse

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter...Yeah, I know...It sucks! They should have back together!!!! But, Stacy needs some time to get ready to start a relationship!!! **

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Next Chapter Summary: To who did Stacy call? What will happen at night? Read to know!!!! **

**Don't forget REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Back Together

**Hi!!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! I know last chapter was small...Sorry for that!!!! This chapter will be a little bigger!! I really hope you enjoy it...Oh, and sorry for take so long to update...**

**Thanks to Breakingdawn105, Joey Hirasame, wweluver178, Wolfgirl77769 (I will send a message...Oh and about Maria and Punk, I have s tory called "Two Years Later" where they are together...I don't know how it will end up, if they will stay together or not, but maybe you will like it) and GrafittiArtist INC. YOU ARE AMAZING!!!! Thanks too to everyone who read...YOU ARE AMAZING TOO!!!!**

**Chapter Summary: To who did Stacy call? What will happen at night? Read to know!!!! **

**Read and Review...**

* * *

- What are we doing here? - Chris asked to Trish. It was already night and they were walking to a night club - I know: I like skip to classes but tomorrow Vince will be around and I don't think that is a good idea to skip…and most important I have bad memories from this place! It was supposed act here with my band last year, or did you forgot?

- Enter and shut up! - Trish said and pushed him inside the night club. It was full of people

- Who will act tonight? - Chris asked and Trish started pushing him to a table and he saw his band mates - What does this mean?

- That you are going to act this night! - Trish said with a smile in her face

- The owner said last year that didn't want to see us here again - Chris said very surprised and looked to his band mates - How this happened?

- He said that some chick called to here - one of them answered - She gave an explanation to what happened to you don't appear last year and convinced him to gave us other chance

- Does that chick have a name? - Chris asked and looked to Trish - I know it wasn't you…so, who was?

- Some crazy fan who loves your songs? - Trish said with a smile in her face - I have no idea who was…They just called me and I decided to bring you here to sing…Oh, and I invited Randy, Candice, Matt, Ashley because it would be weird Matt come without her, Amy, Maria and Santino, Torrie and Billy and John…I wanted to invite Stacy but I have been trying to call her but she doesn't answer

- Five minutes - the owner of the night club said

- Is better I go - Chris said and kissed Trish. Then walked to the stage with his band mates

* * *

"Why she doesn't answer?" John thought to himself trying to call to Stacy

- Are you going to enter or not? - Randy asked to John and he followed him and Candice to the inside of the night club

- They are in there! - Candice said pointing to the table where Trish and Amy were sat with Torrie and Billy. The three walked to there and sat at their side

- How did this happen? - Randy asked

- Some chick called to here and convinced the owner to let them play - Trish answered

- You better be look out because some chick is trying to steal Chris from you - Candice said - How did you not remember this first?

- Candice, shut up! - Trish said a little and looked to her clock - Where are the others?

- They must be late…- Amy said and in that moment Maria and Santino appeared

- Asshole in the house - Randy whispered to John when Santino sat at their side in the table

-Are you fine? - Candice asked to Maria noticing that she had cried

- Yes! - Maria said - Why do you ask?

Before Candice could say something Maria started talking with Torrie "Something is going on here" Candice thought to herself

- Hi! - Matt sat arriving to there alone

- Where is Ashley? - Torrie asked to him

- She had some things to do - Matt answered and sat at John's side - Isn't Stacy with you?

- I haven't talk with her since this morning - John said and in that moment Chris and his band were presented and started playing

* * *

- This was great! - Chris said sitting at Trish side after actuation - I really need to thanks to that chick!

- I will start getting jealous - Trish said with a smile in her face

- You don't need - she heard a voice behind her and saw Stacy - There you have! Next weekend appear in this place! Someone will be there seeing some new bands to make a CD and with luck it can be yours! - with those words she gave to Chris a card and he stayed looking to her confuse

- Have you been here all the night? - John asked to her

- Yes, in VIP room - Stacy answered with a smile

- You are the chick aren't you? - Chris asked to her - You are the one that saved my band? No offence, but I love you! - Chris said and hugged Stacy

- Ok, I love the guy she loves - Trish said

- Trish you still the number one - Chris said and looked to Stacy - Thanks!

- It wasn't anything…I just talked with him and I convinced him to let you play - Stacy said with a smile and then looked to John - Well, I think I need to go!

- I'm going with you! - John said and looked to the table - Bye guys, see you tomorrow!

- Bye! - Stacy said and the two walked out of the night club

* * *

- How did you do that? - John asked to Stacy while the two were walking back to the university

- I called to the owner and I lied - Stacy asked and John looked - I told him a lie about some big company being interested in Chris' work

- You still the same - John said to her with a smile and in that moment his cell phone rang and he saw it was Mickie. John didn't answer and looked to Stacy

- Who was? - Stacy asked to him

- Anyone - John answered - To where are you going?

- I'm going to grab a cab to go home - Stacy answered to him and in that moment his cell phone rang again - Are you sure it isn't anyone?

- Yes! - John answered - I'm going with you to there

* * *

After left Stacy, John answered his cell phone that was ringing for the seventh time - Yes Mickie?

- I have been trying to call you - Mickie said a little mad – Why you didn't answer?

- What do you want Mickie? - John asked to her

- Can we talk now? - Mickie asked to him

- Mickie we already talked - John said to her

- I'm waiting for you in front of the school - Mickie said - Is better you come or something bad will happen

- What? - John asked confuse but she had already hung up her cell phone "Is better I go" John thought to himself

* * *

- Keibler how you did that? - Trish asked to Stacy

- I lied to the man - Stacy answered and sat in her bed - I told him that some big company was interested in Chris' work…He believed in me and called them

- You lied? - Trish asked - How that doesn't surprise me?

- Don't know - Stacy said with a smile in her face

- How have you been? - Trish asked a little concern

- Fine - Stacy answered - It is already in the past…It is a closed door

- Are you sure? - Trish asked to her

- Yes…- Stacy answered without be so sure "It needs to be closed" she thought to herself

- May I ask what is going on between you and John? - Trish asked

- Anything - Stacy said - I'm not ready to enter in a relationship…I need time to get ready!

- C'mon, you can tell me - Trish said

- Trish I would tell you if I had something with John - Stacy said - But I don't! I don't want to get together with him now

- Maybe I will believe in that - Trish said

- Is better you believe because for the first time I'm not lying about that - Stacy said - Well, see you later

- Bye! - Trish said and hung up the cell phone. Stacy putted her cell phone in her bed and laid on it. In that moment it rang and she saw a familiar number "It can't be him" she thought to herself answered

- Yes? - Stacy answered very surprise and heard Cody's voice from the other side

- Hi - Cody said - So, how have you been?

- Why did you call me? - Stacy asked confuse

- Well, I wanted to say sorry - Cody said - The things between is didn't end up in the better way last year…I want to say sorry for what happened! I was an asshole

- You didn't need to ask me to forgive you - Stacy replied

- Yes I needed - Cody replied very quickly - I decided to come to WWE university…we will see each other almost everyday…I thought it would be better if the things were fine between us

- The things are fine between us - Stacy said "I had more things to take care now" she thought to herself - You don't need to worry

- Thanks - Cody said - So, see you in school?

- Yeah, see you in school - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone and laid again in her bed "Why the past needs to haunt me?" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

- What do you want Mickie? - John asked arriving to the university entrance and saw her - What did you mean with something bad will happen?

- I mean this - Mickie said and showed him her left wrist. It was cut and had blood running from it - If you don't stay with me, I'll kill me! I swear that you!

- What have you done? - John asked to her concern and walked to her - I'm going to take you to the hospital

- NO! - Mickie yelled to him crying - Only when you back to me!

"Why this only happens to me?" John thought to himself looking to his ex-girlfriend that soon would become again his girlfriend

* * *

- Hi! - Stacy said and sat at Amy side in the cafeteria in the next day

- Morning - Amy replied without take her eyes from the coffee

- What is going on? - Stacy asked a little concern

- Like you know I and Matt didn't back - Amy answered to her - So, my problem is Matt…

- C'mon I know he loves you - Stacy said and Amy looked to her - The way he looked to you when you went to help me

- Matt dates Ashley - Amy said - He can't like me anymore if he is with her

- Matt likes Ashley and loves you - Stacy said - He can stay with her without like you, because he loves you

- Stop talking about me and my problems - Amy said and in that moment saw Cody passing behind Stacy "What is he doing here?" she thought to herself - How are you?

- I'm fine - Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face -The things have been easier than what I thought…The people who know what happened will not open their mouths

- You can be sure of that - Amy said with a smile too and in that moment the belt rang

- Where is John? - Randy asked to Matt while the two were walking to the classroom - We were suppose to meet to practice football this morning but he didn't show up

- Have you try to call him? - Matt asked and Randy nodded with his head - Why are you asking me if I know where he is?

- Because you are the only who lives with him in the dorm - Randy answered to him with sarcasm - Did you see him in there?

- No - Matt answered when they were passing by the cafeteria saw Stacy and Amy "Just my luck" Matt thought to himself looking to Amy

- Morning - Stacy said to the two guys

- Do you know where John is? - Randy asked to Stacy who stayed looking to him confuse - That means no, right?

- Yes - Stacy asked confuse and the two started walking to the classroom - Why are you asking for him?

- We were suppose to meet each other and he didn't appear - Randy asked - I tried to call him but he didn't answer

- Oh - Stacy said without want to show concern and then noticed that Randy was looking to her - What is?

- Can I use your cell phone? - Randy asked and she looked to him confuse - If I call him from your cell phone he will answer…if he doesn't answer it will be reason to get concern

- That is stupid - Stacy said to him and looked to Amy at her side. She didn't say a word

- Please give me your cell phone - Randy bagged to Stacy and then hit Matt - Help me here

- What? - Matt whispered confuse looking to Randy

- There you have - Stacy said and gave him her cell phone and then entered in the classroom followed by Amy

- Why did you want Keibler's cell phone? - Matt asked looking confuse to Randy who was already searching for John's number - Do you mind answer me?

- John always answers to Stacy - Randy answered to Matt - So, if I call him from this cell phone he will answer…if he doesn't answer something bad happened with him

- Don't you think that maybe he lost his cell phone? - Matt asked

- Matt, no offence, but today you look dumb - Randy said and waited for John to answer - Or maybe it is Amy's effect!

- I'm going enter - Matt said a little mad with Randy and entered in the classroom

- Fine - Randy said and called once again to John by Stacy cell phone but without luck "Where the hell is he?" Randy thought to himself and entered in the classroom and walked to Stacy

- There you have your cell phone - Randy said to Stacy and gave it to her and then walked to her place. Stacy just looked to him and putted it in her bag "Where are you Cena?" Stacy though to herself getting concern

* * *

- Thanks! - John said to the doctor and then walked to Mickie's side. Mickie was in one of the bedrooms. The doctors said that everything was fine with her and that she would be released next morning

- Hi! - Mickie said with a smile in her face

- Hi! - John said looking to her very mad - They said that you can get out of here tomorrow…and they want to see you this afternoon

- For what? - Mickie asked

- A shrink wants to see you - John answered

- I don't need a shrink - Mickie said and looked to her wrist

- Really? - John asked with sarcasm – So, last night you just cut yourself and decided to threat me to stay with you because you are in your normal state?

- The only thing that I remember last night was you asking me to back to you - Mickie said with a big - Don't you remember?

- No…- John said to her ready to walk out of the bedroom

- John - Mickie called him - Do you know what can happen if I jump from this window right now?

- What? - John asked to her and saw her walking to the bedroom window - Don't even think in that

- Are you going to stay with me until they release me? - Mickie asked and sat in the bed again

- Yes - John said and stayed at the door looking to her

- Do you mind seat here? - Mickie said

"Where the hell did I got into?" John thought to himself and walked to Mickie's side

* * *

- Stop looking to your bag - Amy whispered to Stacy - Everything is fine

- What? - Stacy asked to her a little confuse

- Cena is fine…- Amy said - Sometimes he just doesn't answer his cell phone

- But Randy said…- Stacy started saying but Amy interrupted her

- Forget what Randy said - Amy said with a little smile - This past year he was the only person to who John used to answer the cell phone…Now Randy is just suffering what we used to suffer when we tried to call him

- Are you sure? - Stacy asked

- Yes - Amy answered without stop looking to Stacy

- What is now? - Stacy asked to her

- Why don't you back with John? - Amy asked

- Because I'm not ready to enter in a relationship - Stacy answered - I'm not ready to have a man in my life

- But it would be John - Amy said

- I don't want anything with John right now - Stacy said very quickly - Please, can we just talk about other thing?

- Fine - Amy said and looked to Cody - Did you already notice that Cody backed?

- Yes - Stacy answered - He called me last night asking if the things between us were fine

- And you said no, right? - Amy asked

- I said yes - Stacy answered and looked to her notebook and started scratching John's name in there - I don't want more problems in my life

Amy didn't say anything and looked to what she was doing. A little smile appeared in her face "Yes, you want something with John right now" she thought to herself

* * *

Afternoon

- Why do I need to go? - John asked looking to Mickie - I don't know if you know but I have a lot of things to do this afternoon! I have practice!

- Fine! - Mickie said while the two were walking to the hospital hall - So, do you come pick up me tomorrow?

- Like I had another choice - John whispered to himself

- Yes or no? - Mickie asked to him without hear what he whispered

- Yes - John answered and putted a fake smile in his face - Is better I go!

- Aren't you forgetting anything? - Mickie asked looking to John who was looking to her confuse - My kiss!

- Bye! - John said kissing her cheek and walked out of her side

* * *

- Where have you been? - Randy asked to John when saw him in the practice - I called you!

- We can talk later - John answered

- No, we will talk now - Randy said - Where have you been?

- We can talk later - John replied and in that moment the two heard the coach's voice

- The ladies mind if I start the practice? - the coach asked a little mad with the two boys

* * *

- Sorry for being late - Matt said and sat at Ashley's front in one of the cafeteria tables - So, what is?

- We need to talk - Ashley said with a sad smile in her face

- What is? - Matt asked once again noticing how sad she was - Did happen something?

- You aren't happy with me - Ashley said and noticed matt was going to interrupt her - Please Matt don't interrupt me…I know that you aren't happy…I know you still liking her…You don't want to be with me

- Ashley I want to be with you - Matt said knowing that it wasn't true

- No, you don't - Ashley replied - I see how you look to her….She is the only one who will ever have your love

- Ash - Matt said but she interrupted him

- Adam kissed her, she didn't kiss him back - Ashley said and he looked to her very serious

- You didn't tell me that - Matt said

- Because I love you - Ashley said with some tears - I wanted you to be happy with me, but you will never be happy with me…you are only happy with her! You need back with her

* * *

- Mickie cut herself for you stay with her? - Randy asked very surprise to John

- Yes - John answered - And now I need to stay with her or she will jump from a window or will jump to the front of a bus

- You must be joking - Randy said - What happened to Keibler?

- Keibler, doesn't want anything with me so it will not happen anything with her - John replied - So, now that you already know what happened, shut up your mouth!

* * *

- See you later - Chris said and kissed Trish and then walked out of his own house

- Where is he going? - Amy said

- He has band practice - Trish answered and sat at her side in the coach - Candice thinks that Santino hits Maria

- I think that too - Amy said to Trish and in that moment her cell phone rang. She took it from her purse and saw that it he was a message from Matt

"He wants to meet me?" Amy thought very surprise

- Who is? - Trish asked but only heard the sounds of the door being close "Where is she going?" she thought to herself very confuse

* * *

- See you next week - a woman said to Stacy

- Bye! - Stacy said and walked out of an office. She was walking out of the hospital floor when heard a familiar voice behind her

- Hi - she heard someone and looked to her back and saw Mickie - What are you doing here?

- Hi…- Stacy said very surprise for seeing Mickie in there - I had an appointment

- Oh really? - Mickie said with a little smile - I came to see a friend mine…her boyfriend broke up with her, and she decided to cut her wrist to make him back to her…It worked but he isn't with her because wants! At least I know that I will never need to do anything like that to John stay with me…this last week was bad but it is already everything fine with us

- You and John are dating? - Stacy asked very surprise

- Yes - Mickie answered with a big smile - Why? Did you hear that we break up? I know that all the school must think that we broke up but it was just a fight…Next day we talked and everything backed to the normal

- Oh - Stacy said very surprise and lost her smile - Nice to see you…I need to go! See you in the school!

- Bye! - Mickie said with a big smile in her face watching Stacy walking out of there "Now he is mine" she thought to herself

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter...and yes Stacy went to visit a shrink and met Mickie...Mickie is being so mean...**

**Sorry for the grammer mistakes, I know it has a lot of them...**

**REVIEW!!!! :)**


	11. In The Mall

**Hi my beloved readers...I'm back with one new chapter!!! Finally I'll be able to start updating my stories with more frequency...I ALREADY HAVE A COMPUTER and most important I'll have two weeks without classes...**

**So, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Wolfgirl77769 (the movie is already made but it was made with the first song and in Punk's point of view...sorry for that...oh, and I have no idea how it looks because due to my country it isn't allowed to me to see it...to see it go by my youtube account) ****GrafittiArtist INC**** (glad you aren't mad with me), ****Breakingdawn105**** (yes, Mikcie is becoming evil), ****Joey Hirasame**** (you don't need to sallow your words because last chapter was really small) and ****wweluver178**** (Cody is finally back to the story)**

**Chapter Summary: Going to the mall...What can happen?**

* * *

Amy walked to the children's park. It was already night and she was waiting for the person that called her

"Where are you?" she thought a little concern "I just hope it isn't any joke". She walked to the swing and sat in there and then looked to her clock

- Hi! - she heard a male voice behind her. A little smile appeared in her face and Amy turned around and stayed face-to-face with Matt who sat at her side in the other swing

- Why did you want to meet me? - Amy asked to Matt

- I need to say I'm sorry to you - Matt answered and Amy looked to him very confuse - It wasn't your fault what happened last year…I know he didn't kiss you because you wanted…I know you didn't kiss him back!

- I told you that last year - Amy said - You didn't believe in me…What happened to you believe in me now?

- Someone told me truth - Matt replied and looked to Amy - Ashley lied me…she called me saying that saw you two together, she didn't tell me the rest what really happened…she told me the truth today

- Why? - Amy asked

- She said I'm not happy with her - Matt answered - Ashley said I'm only happy with you…she said that I need to back with you

- So you want to back with me? - Amy asked to him without wait for an answer - Matt, I have been miserable this past year because of you! Do you know how many nights I cried? Do you know how many times you make me cry?

- I'm sorry - Matt said

- And now you want us to back? - Amy asked to him - I loved you Matt Hardy

- Loved? - Matt asked and walked out of the swing and then started walking out of there but Amy followed him and grabbed his arm

- You didn't let me finish - Amy said - I loved, I love you and I will always love you Matt Hardy - with a little smile she kissed Matt

- I love you too Amy Dumas - Matt said and kissed her too

* * *

Next Day

- Hi baby - Mickie said and kissed John who was looking to her very serious - Chris lent you his car?

- Looks a like - John said and opened the door of the car to let Mickie enter. Then he walked to the driver's sit and turned on the car

- Do you know who I saw yesterday? - Mickie said with a big smile in her face

- Who? - John asked to her trying to pay attention to the road and ignore her

- Your friend Stacy - Mickie answered - I saw her walking out of the officer of my doctor…looks a like she had an appointment! She got surprise when heard that we were dating!

- What? - John said very surprise and looked to Mickie - What the hell did you say to her?

- She must have some disease - Mickie said - She is too skinny…maybe some eat disorder or maybe she tried to kill herself…for what I heard that shrink only takes care of cases of persons who tried to kill themselves

- Really? - John asked "She didn't try to kill herself! John thought to herself without pay attention to the road and passed a red sign

- You passed a red sign - Mickie said to him and opened her purse and took from there her cell phone - Why didn't you call me last night?

- My phone was without battery - John lied "No, Stacy didn't do anything like that…she just went to talk with that doctor because of what happened with her last year…anything more!"

- You passed another red sign - Mickie said but John ignored her "The Stacy that I know would never do anything like that" he thought to himself - John is better you pay attention to the road. And is better you stop thinking in your little friend…do you something bad can happen with her?

- Did you say something? - John asked. He didn't hear anything that she said, in that moment, he was concern with Stacy

- Pay attention to the road or something bad can happen to us - Mickie said with a smile in her lips

* * *

Weekend

- I'm going to kill Cena - Chris said looking to the letters that had received - I'm going to kill him

- Look, I'm going to meet Amy - Trish said and kissed Chris - She has something to tell me…See you later

- Bye! - Chris said without took the eyes from the letters "I'm going to kill him" Chris thought to himself

Trish opened the door house to get out - Hi! - she said surprise - Look, Chris wants to kill you

- Why? - John asked to her confuse

- I have no idea, you need to ask him - Trish said and walked out. John walked inside of the house and closed the door

- Why do you want to kill me? - John asked to Chris that was sat in the couch

- 300 dollars? - Chris yelled when saw John - 300 dollars?

- What are you talking? - John asked confuse

- What I'm talking about? - Chris asked and gave him the letter - You passed four red lights! What the hell was that?

- It was because Mickie - John said

- For god sake I really didn't need to know what you and Mickie did in my car - Chris said and John looked to him very mad - Don't look to me like that

- It didn't happen what you are thinking - John replied - She just said something that made me think…I have no idea how I arrived to the campus without have a car accident

- If you had a car accident you can be sure that you would pay it - Chris said

- Don't worry I will pay the fine - John said and then looked to Chris very serious - Did Trish talk with Stacy?

- Why you want to know? - Chris asked to him

- Just curiosity - John replied

- I remember Trish insulting you in the day that you "disappeared" - Chris said - She said "I can't believe that the asshole of your friend just backed to his old girlfriend because Stacy needs some time to get read to be with a guy again" For her voice I could see that she was talking about sex

- It wasn't what happened - John said

- In this moment I'm sure that is what the girls are thinking - Chris said – Oh, she called you morrow and filthy pig

- I didn't back with Mickie because of what Stacy said to me - John said - I would prefer wait for Stacy to be ready to date with me than be with Mickie

- So you prefer to wait for the girl that doesn't want to get laid than date the girl that wants to get laid? - Chris asked - What the hell happened between you and Mickie?

- She tried to kill herself and told me that if I don't stay with her she will kill herself - John answered - Now, shut up your mouth because I don't want anyone to know about this…

- Why? - Chris asked - Are you worried if everyone founds out that Mickie lost her mind?

- First I was concern with that but now I'm concern with other thing - John said "I'm sure that she said that something bad could happen to Stacy" he though to himself - Chris just keep your mouth shut

* * *

- What do you want to tell me? - Trish asked to Amy who smiled. The two were walking in the mall - What smile is that? What happened?

- I backed with Matt - Amy said

- Oh my god - Trish said and hugged Amy - I'm so happy for you!

- I'm so happy - Amy said - He said I'm sorry for not believing in me

- Can I ask what happened with Ashley? - Trish asked

- She was the one who broke up - Amy answered and the two entered in a store - She saw that Matt wasn't happy with her and told him to back with me

- Do you see? Ashley isn't a bad person - Trish said

- I know - Amy said to her - But thanks to her Matt broke up with me last year. She was the one who called him and told him that Adam kissed me and I kissed him too

- Maybe she is a bad person too - Trish said and then a smile appeared in her face - I'm so happy for you!

- Did you notice that the things are backing to the normal? - Amy said - I backed with Matt, you and Chris are living together and Stacy backed and we all know that she and John are going to back

- Don't be so sure - Trish said losing her smile and Amy looked to her surprise - Stacy called me and told me that Mickie told her that she and John backed

- John couldn't back to Mickie after what happened these past weeks - Amy said - We all know that he wants to back with Stacy

- Well, he is just a guy and Stacy isn't ready to start a relationship - Trish said - You know what she means with that…she is ready to kiss someone and spend a lot of time with that person but she isn't ready to get laid

* * *

"Should I call him or not?" Stacy thought to herself looking to her cell phone "Maybe Mickie lied to me…Why she would lie to me? She doesn't have any reason to say that is dating with him without be"

* * *

- You want to go to the mall? At this hour? - John asked to Mickie

- It is opened at this hour - Mickie replied - So, yes, I want to go the mall

- Don't you have your friends to go? - John asked

- I prefer go to my boyfriend - Mickie said to him

- Mickie I can't go to with you…I have things to do - John lied to her. He didn't want to spend any time with her

- Why you always have things to do? - Mickie asked to him - Is like you don't want to spend time with me…I don't like to be alone, when I'm alone I use to have some crazy ideas…I use to think in what could happen if I tried to cut my wrist again or jump to the front of a car

- To which mall do you want to go? - John asked

* * *

- Isn't that Amy and Trish? - Candice asked to her boyfriend. She and Randy were in the mall

- Yes - Randy answered

- Lets go talk with them - Candice said and grabbed Randy's hand

- I thought that you wanted to get out of here because you saw Christy - Randy said and Candice looked to him very mad - I didn't say anything

- Hi girls - Candice said and sat at their side - So, how have been things?

- Great - Trish answered

- More than great - Amy said with a big smile

- Why? - Candice asked suspicious

- Wait a second! - Randy said - If you are going to gossip, I need to get out of here

- Don't think to get out of here - Candice said to him

- We weren't going to gossip - Amy said to Randy - Me and Matt backed together

- Oh my god - Candice said smiling - I'm so happy for you…now we just need to get Stacy and John together and everything backs to the normal - she said and looked to Randy - Why you don' t convince John to back to Stacy? For what I hear he broke up with Mickie

- No, he already backed to Mickie - Trish said and looked to Randy - I didn't know that John was such an asshole

- Why you say that? - Randy asked "I can't open my mouth or John kills me" Randy thought to himself

- Just because Stacy said that needed some time to enter in a relationship he backed to Mickie - Trish answered – Why the guys can't live without sex?

- If you knew half of the story you would shut up your mouth - Randy said looking very serious to Trish - Don't talk about what you don't know

- What are you hiding for me? - Candice asked to Randy

- Anything - Randy replied and looked to his front -Talking about the devil…Trish just keep your mouth close

- Why should I do that? - Trish asked him - Like you said I don't know half of the story…for me he backed with Mickie because he needs sex

- Hi! - Mickie said with a big smile - Can we seat here?

- Yes - Amy answered. John sat at Randy's side and Mickie sat at his side "She looks glue" John thought to himself

- How is going to the things with the crazy? - Randy whispered to John

- More five minutes alone with her and I would have kill her - John answered

- Trish is going to kill you - Randy said

- I know, Chris already told me - John replied

- What are you two whispering? - Trish asked to Randy and John who looked to her

- We were talking about this weekend game - Randy answered

- I'm going to the bathroom - Candice said

- I'm going with you - Mickie said and the two girls walked to the bathroom

- Don't you want to try to run? - Randy asked to John

- And then she calls me and says that is going to kill herself - John said - No, thank you…Trish stop looking to me like that

- How am I looking to you? - Trish asked to John

- Like, you are the biggest son of the bitch walking around the earth and that you will kill me - John answered

- I think you guess - Trish said with a smile in her face

- Why did you back with Mickie? - Amy asked

- Hard to explain - John answered

- Maybe because Stacy isn't ready to back to you? - Trish asked

- Stop messing in the life of the others without know what is going on - John replied a little mad with Trish - I need to handle this lunatic, so shut up your mouth if you don't mind

- Do you know who I saw in the bathroom? - Candice asked and sat at Randy's side again - Christy!

- What do you want me to do? - Randy asked - Go talk with her?

- Not even in a million of years - Candice said

- Look to the time we need to go - Mickie said looking to John who looked to her "What the hell does she want now?" John thought to himself - We need to go!

- Or I jump to the front of a car - John whispered with sarcasm - See you tomorrow guys!

- Why did they go? - Amy asked and looked to Candice - Did Mickie tell you that they needed to go somewhere?

- No - Candice answered - You know I saw leagues in one of her wrist…I thought that maybe it was broken

- How the hell would she break it? - Randy asked looking to Candice

- Maybe your best friend hit her - Candice replied - Something that wouldn't be hard…did you noticed how he treated her?

- Why you girls always talk about what you don't know? - Randy asked

- Maybe because you should tell us what is going on - Trish said to him

- No offence but John would never hit a girl - Amy said looking to Candice

- Well, he is dating with Mickie again because Stacy doesn't want to get laid, so in this moment everything is possible for me - Trish said

- Mickie is making blackmail to John stay with her - Randy said - She said to John that if he didn't back with her she would kill herself…John is only with her because he doesn't want Mickie to kill herself…Now, Trish that you already know what is going on, do you mind shut up and stop talking about the things that you don't know? And if you don't mind don't tell anything of this to anyone

- You are joking with me, right? - Trish said looking to Randy very surprise

- I don't think that he is joking with you - Amy said to her best friend - Looks a like you talked about the things that you didn't know

* * *

- Why do you prefer to spend your time locked in this room? - Torrie asked to Stacy. The two girls were in Stacy's bedroom - You know there are a lot of places to go outside

- No thanks - Stacy answered to her - I prefer my bedroom than the crazy world outside

- Why are you like that? - Torrie asked to her friend - You have been like this since Wednesday…what happened?

- Anything - Stacy replied - Anything important

- Really? - Torrie asked

- I'm the most stupid girl of all the world - Stacy said - I should never been back to here…I should have stay in Baltimore and continue with my life…

- Were you happy in there? - Torrie said

- No, but I'm not happy here too - Stacy answered - And at least in there I couldn't get more sad, because I didn't know what was going on here

- Stacy, you need to get out of this room – Torrie said and in that moment Stacy's cell phone rang. Stacy ignored it, but Torrie grabbed the cell phone and saw it was Cody – It is Cody…

- Don't answer…I don't want to know about men…I'm tired of them – Stacy replied to Torrie who ignored her words and answered the cell phone

- Yes? – Torrie answered the cell phone trying to fake Stacy's voice

- Hi – Cody said and Torrie noticed some surprise in his voice "I'm doing my best" she thought to herself – So, I thought we could meet each other in the mall…just to hang out

- In the mall? – Torrie asked

- Yeah – Cody answered - But if you want to go to other place is fine to me…I just want to talk with you

- Sure – Torrie said and looked to Stacy who was looking to her very mad – I'll meet you in there in fifteen minutes…It is fine for you?

- Sure – Cody said from the other side – See you later…

- Bye – Torrie said and hung up the cell phone – You are going to meet Cody at the mall in fifteen minutes

- No, I'm not – Stacy replied very mad with what Torrie had just do – I want to stay home

- No, you don't – Torrie said and grabbed Stacy's arm – You are going to grab your purse and you will go to the mall and get some fun…

- Do you have idea of what Cody did to me? – Stacy asked to her friend

- Well, do you have idea of what you did to Cody when you dated him? – Torrie asked and Stacy stayed looking to her confuse – Well, you dated him liking John…So, both of you scrod up your relationship…Now, let's go

* * *

- Do you like this top? - Mickie asked to John who was already tired from hearing her asking him if liked the clothes she was choosing

- Yes - John answered without look to it

- I'm going to experiment it - Mickie said and went to try on

John stayed in the store and looked to the outside. In that moment he saw Cody passing "What the hell is he doing here?" John thought to himself and walked to the front door to have sure it was him. Before he could do something more he heard Mickie yelling for him. "I'm not going to take thing much longer" John thought to himself and turned around to Mickie

* * *

- Hi – Cody said when finally saw Stacy. After Torrie left her in the mall, Stacy stayed some minutes without know if should go meet Cody or no – I thought something wrong happened with you

- Sorry – Stacy said and looked to her clock. She was teen minutes later – Torrie called me…

- I thought you two weren't friends – Cody said – One year and the things changed so much

"You have no idea how much they changed" Stacy thought to herself "I dated John, Torrie found out that we cheated on her in the Winter Prom, she got mad with me again, we became friends again, I was raped and then I broke up with John who then started dating Mickie…and now after broke up with her to back with me he backed to her just because I that wasn't read to start a relationship"

* * *

After get out of the store, John and Mickie were walking out of the mall "Finally" John thought to himself. Finally was getting free from her.

- Oh, isn't that your friend Stacy? – Mickie asked and John looked to the place to where she was pointing – Who is that guy? Maybe is her boyfriend…

- Cody – John whispered looking to Cody and started getting jealous – What the hell is he doing with her?

- Oh, you know him – Mickie said with a big smile in her face – When did you meet him?

- Last high school year – John replied looking to Stacy and Cody

- Lets go talk with them – Mickie said and pushed John who stopped her – Don't you want to talk with your friends?

- No, I prefer to get out of here – John replied but before could do something Mickie had already left him to go meet Stacy and Cody

"Just my luck" John thought to himself

* * *

- Hi – Mickie said when arrived to Stacy's side and the tall blonde looked to her

- Hi – Stacy said and putted a fake smile in her face "Why I always hate the girls John's dates?" Stacy thought to herself "Well, I never hated Torrie, but I was very close to start hating her" – Mickie, this is Cody…Cody, this is Mickie

- Nice to meet you – Cody replied

- Did you come alone? – Stacy asked to Mickie

- No, John was right after me – Mickie said and turned around and in that moment Stacy saw John "John and Cody in the same place…this going to be great" Stacy thought to herself – So, what are you doing here?

- I came to meet Cody – Stacy said very quickly for John don't hear – We were leaving….

- So soon? – Mickie asked and in that moment John arrived to there

- We need to go – John said to Mickie ignoring Cody's presence

- Well, it was nice to see you – Stacy said and grabbed Cody's arm – We need to go…bye

John stayed looking to the two very angry – Is better we go – John said and grabbed Mickie by her arm "I hate that guy" John thought to himself

* * *

- I thought you would be together – Cody said and Stacy who looked to him confuse – I thought you and Cena would be together

- We were but the things didn't work out…Looks a like we really only fought because couldn't stand each other…not because we liked each other – Stacy lied and then a little smile appeared in her face – I thought we could go see a movie

- Sure – Cody said and putted a smile in his face too

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes...I'm trying to improve but sometimes is a little harder...**

**Well, looks a like John is a jealous...and looks a like Cody is back in the picture...**

**REVIEW!!! :)**


	12. The Plan

**HELLO!!!! So, I'm on holidays (two weeks without classes), so to commemorate such fact I decided to post a new chapter...Hope everyone liked the last chapter...And I hope you like this new chapter...**

**Thanks for read it and thanks to Wolfgirl77769, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****Breakingdawn105****, ****wweluver178**** and ****Adrea019**** for the reviews!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

Monday

"One day he wants to back with me but in the other day he is already dating with Mickie!" Stacy thought to herself looking to John in the classroom "You have no idea how I want to kill you Cena!"

- Did you know that if the eyes killed you would have already killed the person to who you are looking? - Stacy heard a whisper behind her. She turned around and saw that was Dawn Marie - So, why are you so mad?

- It isn't anything - Stacy answered

- I know I'm not your friend but I can tell you that sometimes it is better to talk about your problems with a person who doesn't have anything to do with what is happening - Dawn said with a little smile

"But you have something to do with John" Stacy thought to herself - Believe it isn't anything…I hate Sable and Sable hates me, so it is hard for me to be in this class smiling - Stacy lied to Dawn

- Miss Keibler do you mind let me continue with my class? - Sable asked looking to Stacy. Stacy only nodded her head and then looked to Dawn with a smile

- Do you see? - Stacy whispered to Dawn

* * *

- Looks a like Sable already started messing with you - Amy said walking to Stacy's side

- Yes - Stacy said picking up her things to get out of the class - And looks a like you and Matt backed together

- Yes - Amy said and a big smile appeared in her face - So, how have you been?

- Fine - Stacy answered to Amy and the two walked out of the classroom together - I couldn't be better!

* * *

Locker Rooms

- How are you feeling? - Trish asked looking concern to Stacy when they were changing their clothes to go to the next class

- I'm fine! - Stacy said a little mad. She was already tired of everyone asking her how she was feeling

- Hey! - Torrie said walking to the side of the two - So, Stacy how are you feeling?

- For god sake, I'm fine! - Stacy said very angry - I'm fine! It isn't anything wrong with me! I don't care if John backed with her; I don't care if my life is a mess…Stop asking me if I'm fine!

With those words Stacy walked out of the locker room very angry

- She isn't fine! - Trish said and looked to Torrie - What can we do to help her?

- Don't ask her if she is fine - Torrie answered

* * *

- What the hell is he doing here? - John asked to his friends looking to Cody - What the hell is that asshole doing here?

- Maybe he is studying here - Chris replied

- Why you care so much if he is here? - Matt asked but he didn't wait for John to answer - Wait…you are jealous!

- What? - John asked very quickly

- You are jealous, you are seeing Cody like a threat - Matt said - You think he and Stacy can have something

- Shut up! - John said very mad without took his eyes from Cody - Do you really think she would back to Cody after what he did to her? I'm sure that they will only be friends

"Last weekend they went out" John thought to herself even more mad

- Well, you backed with Mickie, didn't you? - Matt said and walked out of the locker room

- What did he mean with that? - John asked and looked to Randy who was at his side

- Well, you are with Mickie and Stacy isn't going to wait for you until you finally have courage to leave Mickie - Randy said and walked out of the locker room with Chris leaving a very angry John behind. "She can't back with him" John thought to himself and followed his friends

* * *

"I'm jealous, I care if he is with her or not!" Stacy thought to herself entering in the gym very angry "I want to be with him! I don't him to be with that maniac…What can I do? I need to stop being the scary Stacy who is afraid of the world, I need to be myself again…No! I don't want to become a bitch…maybe I just need to become a bitch for the two broke up…" A little smile appeared in Stacy's lips

- Why are you smiling? - Melina asked to Stacy

- I made a little decision - Stacy answered to her - And I'm going to need you help

- How? - Melina asked to her confuse

- Are you friend with Mickie? - Stacy asked

- No…we never talked - Melina answered a little confuse - Why?

- I tell you later - Stacy said without lose her smile

* * *

Wednesday

- What happened with your wrist? - Candice asked to Mickie while the two were backing to the dorm building

- I broke a glass - Mickie answered - It wasn't anything serious

- Hope so - Candice said and saw Melina walking to their side

- May I talk with you Mickie? - Melina said with a smile

- What the hell do you want Melina? - Candice asked to her

- I just need to tell her something - Melina answered with a smile "Why am I doing this? Oh, Stacy is my friend!" she thought to herself

- What is? - Mickie asked

- In private - Melina said "For god sake I can't say it in front of Candice" Melina thought to herself

- You can say at her front - Mickie replied

- Fine - Melina said "I need to make up another thing, I can't say in front of Candice that Cena is having an affair and he is going to meet the chick now" she thought to herself - Cena said that if I saw you to tell you that he needs to talk with you

- If he wanted to talk with her he would have call - Candice said "What the hell are you planning?" Candice thought to herself

- Where did you see him? - Mickie said

- You are going believe in her? - Candice asked very surprise looking to Mickie and then to Melina

- Last time that I saw him he was entering in the janitor's closet - Melina said very quickly - Bye! I need to go!

With those words Melina started walking to her bedroom

- I will talk with John - Mickie said

- You believed in her? - Candice asked very confuse and before could stop Mickie, she had already walk out

- Hi! - Trish said but Candice didn't say anything - What is?

- Melina said that John wanted to talk with Mickie and told her that the last time that she saw him he was entering in the janitors' closet - Candice answered and looked to Trish - Am I the only one seeing something strange?

- Strange? - Trish asked

- Yes, like something wrong will happen - Candice said - I'm going to talk with Melina and try to found out what is going on

- I'm going with you - Trish said and the two walked to Melina's bedroom. Without knock to the door Candice opened the door

- What the hell is going on? - Candice asked to Melina

- I have no idea about what you are talking about - Melina said laid in her bed reading a magazine

- I don't think that John would ask you to tell Mickie that he wants talk with her - Candice said very mad - Tell us what is going on

- Look I don't need to explain to you what is going on - Melina said and looked to Candice - I don't need to explain you a damn thing! Now, you two get out of my bedroom

- So, you did lie - Trish said looking to Melina - Why do you want so badly to Mickie go look for John?

- Girl just because we shared a cab and a secret that doesn't mean that I'm you friend - Melina replied - From all of you, I just have a friend, and her name is Stacy…Now, like I said get out of my bedroom because I don't have to explain to you a damn thing

- Is better we go - Trish said and pushed Candice out of the bedroom

- Why you did that? - Candice asked a little mad to Trish

- I know you like Mickie - Trish said - And for knowing that I think that is better you don't know what is going on

- Why? Do you know something? - Candice asked with curiosity

- No, and I don't want to know - Trish said and looked to her clock - Well, I need to get ready. Chris and I have a date this night! Bye!

"Why I have impression that Stacy has something to do with what is happening?" Trish thought to herself "What the hell is that girl planning?"

* * *

Half Hour Ago

- I hate the trains before the games - Randy said while he and John were walking out of the locker room - I'm all broken

- Why do you always complain? - John asked to his friend

- Maybe because I don't want to pass my day in a hospital - Randy answered and in that moment John's cell phone rang. John picked up and saw that had a message

- What is? - Randy asked to him

- The coach wants to meet me in the auditorium - John said very confuse

- What? - Randy asked and stayed confuse as John was

- Yeah - John said

- Someone is joking with your face - Randy said - Is better you don't go

- And if he is? - John asked

- Well, you will be expel from the team - Randy answered

- See you - John said and started walking to the auditorium

* * *

Stacy was sat in the stairs in front of the janitors' closet "This will work!" Stacy thought to herself with a little smile in her face. In that moment she heard footsteps "It must be him"

Very quickly, when she saw John passing at her front, she walked to him and pushed him inside the janitors' closet

- What the hell…- John was saying and noticed that was Stacy. He stayed looking to her very surprise

- Hi! - Stacy said with a little smile in her face and closed the door - How have you been?

- What is going on? - John asked to Stacy very confuse "The past weeks you have been avoiding me" John thought to himself

- I'm fine too - Stacy said getting closer of him - You and Mickie backed together!

- I need to talk you about that - John said but before could say something more Stacy putted her finger in his lips

- You don't need to explain me anything - Stacy said and he looked to her very confuse

- Stacy, what is going on? - John asked and for the first time noticed her clothes. She was wearing a white blouse where he could see her bra and a very short skirt

- Anything - Stacy said and got closer of him. She started unbutton her blouse - I just thought that we could spend some time together

- Stacy - John said and grabbed her hands so her could stop unbutton her blouse - What are you doing?

- Well…- Stacy said releasing her hands and took of her blouse and revealed her lacy blue bra - I'm taking of my clothes

- I already noticed that - John said trying to not look to her "I want to be with you, but I don't wand to be with you and dating Mickie…" he thought to himself - We can't do this

- Do what? - Stacy asked and putted her arms around his neck - What we can't do?

- Did you send me any message? - John asked to Stacy

- Maybe yes, maybe not - Stacy said with a malicious smile. Her lips started getting closer of his and then she bit her lip - You want to kiss me, don't you?

- Stacy, what the hell are you planning? - John asked to her

- Planning? - Stacy asked innocently - I'm not planning anything

- Yes you are - John replied – This weekend you went you with Cody and now you are…

- Trying to spend the rest of the afternoon in this closet with you and forget that you are dating with Mickie? - Stacy asked without lose her smile

- Something like that - John answered - You are planning something, and I'm not liking that plan

- First thing I only went out with Cody as a friend and second I would believe in you if you stopped looking to my breast - Stacy said and in that moment notice that someone was going to open the door "Thanks god she arrived!" Stacy thought to herself

- Is better you dress before someone…- John was saying but before could say something more Stacy kissed him. John could resist and kissed her back

- What is going on here? - the two heard a voice. Breaking the kiss John and Stacy stayed looking to each other. A disappointing smile was in Stacy's face

- You did plan something - John whispered to her and then looked to the door

- I asked what are you two doing here? - the janitor asked once again

* * *

**Stacy's plan to break up John and Mickie didn't work...They got caught by the wrong person!!!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter (I guess it is a little small) and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (I think I already wrote it a million times)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Mickie's Advice

**Hi!!! Sorry for take so long to update a new chapter...I'm really sorry!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Joey Hirasame****, Wolfgirl77769 (in this moment she is having some problems making new videos, but I promise you I'll send her a message...) and Breakingdawn105 for review last chapter...YOU STILL ROCK!!!! I hope you liked last chapter!!!!**

**READ ANd REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

- Damn it! - Stacy said entering in her bedroom very mad - Why the hell this happened? I don't have any luck!

Stacy laid down in her bed "It was the janitor who entered in the closet and not Mickie!" she thought "And he made us go talk with Vince"

- What happened? - Eric asked to his daughter

- Anything - Stacy said "You really don't want to know" Stacy thought to herself - It was just one more humiliating day!

* * *

- Where is Cena? - Candice asked to Randy

- Why do you want to know where John is? - Randy asked to his girlfriend with curiosity

- Melina told to Mickie that John said her to tell Mickie that he wanted to talk with her - Candice answered - And she said that the last time she saw John he was going to the janitors' closet

- John received a strange message - Randy said to Candice

- It was from who? - Candice asked

- It was from the coach - Randy answered - Well, at least it had that was from the coach…He wanted to meet in the auditorium

- This is all so strange - Candice said

* * *

Next Day

- Did you hear the rumours? - Amy asked when Trish and Chris arrived to her and Matt's side

- Which rumours? - Trish asked and sat around the same table that the two were sat around

- I don't want to hear gossip - Chris said

- You will want to hear this - Matt said laughing

- Don't laugh - Amy said trying to not laugh too - It isn't so funny!

- It is funny - Matt said to her - The only problem is his girlfriend

- Do you mind tell us what is going on? - Chris asked to Matt and Amy

- I thought you didn't want to hear gossip - Trish said to Chris

- I use to say a lot of things - Chris said - Can you tell us?

- Well, last afternoon two persons were caught in the janitors' closet - Amy said - Like a boy and a girl

- Are you serious? - Trish asked

- Yes - Amy said

- Do we know them? - Chris asked and in that moment Matt and Amy started laughing - Who are they?

- K+C=F - Amy answered to Trish who looked to her very serious - Do you know who is now?

- Oh my god - Trish said and Chris looked to her

- Can anyone tell me who is? - Chris said looking to his friends and little confuse

- It was Cena and Keibler - Trish answered and stopped laughing - Oh my god…How is Mickie?

* * *

- Shouldn't you go to the classes? - Eric asked to Stacy that was walking out of her bedroom to go to the kitchen

- I don't have classes today - Stacy answered to her father "Everyone will found out about what happened yesterday…They will joke with me!" she thought to herself and opened the fridge "Why the hell I had this idea?"

- See you later! - Eric said and walked out of the house to go to WWE High School

- Bye! - Stacy yelled from the kitchen and closed the fridge again - I'm not hungry - she whispered to herself and walked again to her bedroom - I'm so stupid! - Stacy said and laid in her bed - It was suppose Mickie appear and not the damn janitor!

* * *

- Don't even start Chris - John said when saw Chris walking to his side with a smile in his face. John was in the stands looking to the football field

- I wasn't going to say anything - Chris said and sat at his side - But since you talked about that…What did Vince say?

- I prefer don't talk about that - John replied

- You are dating with Mickie and you were in the janitors' closet with Stacy and for what I know she was in her underwear - Chris said

- You heard wrong because Keibler wasn't in her underwear…she had a skirt - John said without took the eyes from the field "Why the hell did she plan that?" John thought to himself - And it didn't happen anything…and just so you know it wasn't going to happen anything

- You can tell me everything - Chris said - You know I'll only joke a little

- I don't have anything to tell - John said - The only thing I have to say is that Keibler lost her mind and thanks to her all the university thinks that I was cheating on Mickie

- Weren't you? - Chris asked and John looked to him very angry - Did Mickie already talk with you?

- No - John said - And you know very well that she will not say anything…

- You have luck if the girl didn't try to kill herself after hear about the closet - Chris said and noticed that this time John was looking to him concern - I'm sure that she didn't listen anything and didn't try to kill herself

- I'm going to try to call her - John said and picked up his cell phone

* * *

Stacy was laid in her bed when heard the belt rang. She stayed in the bed and ignored the belt. Only after heard the belt ringing for the fourth time she decided to go answer the door.

"Who can be?" Stacy thought to herself and opened the door - Hi! - Stacy said very surprise seeing Mickie at her front "Oh my god…" she thought to herself very concern "I need to stop with my stupid plans"

- Hi! - Mickie said with a smile - Can we talk?

Mickie didn't wait for Stacy answer and entered in the house - Sure! - Stacy answered and closed the door. She followed Mickie to the living room and looked to the girl very surprise

- I think you already know about what I'm going to talk about - Mickie said looking to Stacy - Leave Cena alone or the things can become very bad to your side

- What? - Stacy asked - Are you threatening me?

- No, I'm just giving you an advice - Mickie answered with a smile - I just want you to know that something bad can happen if you try to steal him from me again

- Why you think I tried to steal him from you? - Stacy asked to Mickie

- Just don't forget what I said - Mickie said and then walked to the front door. Stacy stayed in the same place without know what to do

- Why I always do everything wrong? - Stacy whispered to herself and heard the door slamming - Damn it! - she said and fell into the couch - Millions of ideas and I needed to chose the worst!

* * *

- Did you talk with John? - Randy asked to Chris

- Yes - Chris answered - In this moment he is trying to talk with Mickie to see if she didn't kill herself

- Why he doesn't let her kill herself? - Randy said - Then he would be free

- Who wants to kill who? - Candice asked to her boyfriend

- Anyone - Randy answered with a smile in her face

- Wasn't Trish with you? - Chris asked to Candice

- She went to the bathroom with Torrie - Candice answered

* * *

- Are you serious? - Torrie asked very surprise - Mickie is doing that to John stay with her?

- Yes - Trish answered washing her hands - And it is working!

- Well, it isn't working so well - Torrie said and a smile appeared in her face - I think you already heard what happened between John and Stacy yesterday

- You know something I think Stacy planed everything - Trish said and Torrie looked to her with curiosity - And she asked to Melina to help her

- Explain me that better - Torrie said

- I think Stacy asked to Melina to make Mickie go to the closet to caught her and Cena together - Trish explained - But it didn't work well because who found out them was the janitor and then he made them got to Vince and Vince found out about all this…I heard they need to go talk with him this afternoon in the WWE High School

- No way! - Torrie said and started laughing - Stacy's father is in there!

- As Teddy who spend a year with them in the detention because they "hated" each other and as the football coach who made the two look fools in front of the team - Trish said and laughed too - I would love to be there to watch!

* * *

"Just breathe!" Stacy said to herself entering in WWE High School. She entered in the building and then walked to the secretary.

- I came to talk with Mr McMahon - Stacy said to the secretary

- He is a little late…Is better you sit and wait - the woman said and Stacy looked to seats and saw that John was already in there

- Hi! - Stacy said with a smile walking to there

- Don't even talk with me - John said to her

- Why? - Stacy said and sat in a chair leaving two between her and John

- Why? - John asked with sarcasm - Thanks to you I'm here

- You kissed me back - Stacy said to him

- I didn't lie to you, I didn't push you inside the closet, I didn't close the door, I didn't took my shirt and I wasn't the one who kissed - John said looking to Stacy - And most important you were acting like whore

- What did you say? - Stacy asked looking to him very mad and in that moment he noticed what said - What did you call me?

- Anything - John replied "Why the hell I didn't keep my mouth close?" John thought to himself

- Well, if I remember you were the one who wanted us to back together, but just because I said I needed some time, you backed with Mickie - Stacy said

- Why everyone uses to talk about the things that don't know? - John asked to her

- And what is real surprising is that I only found out about you and her because she told me! We met each other in the hospital because she went to visit a friend who cut her wrist to her boyfriend back to her and she said me that she would never need to do that because you would never leave her - Stacy said very mad

- She told you that? - John asked very surprise "If she doesn't kill herself I'm going to be the one killing her" he thought to himself

- You said me that you had broken with her, but no, you were together! - Stacy said and saw him walking out of the secretary - Where are you going?

- I have something to do - John answered and Stacy followed him

- Don't think that I'm going to hear Vince alone - Stacy said to him

- Well, Keibler, you did all alone - John said and looked to her very serious - You planed what happened yesterday, so you can face Vince alone

- You are such a gentleman - Stacy said with sarcasm

- Where are you two going? - John and Stacy heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw it was Vince - I think we have a meeting

* * *

- I didn't want to talk with you for you explain me what happened because thanks to the janitor I already found out what was happening - Vince said looking to two students - Now, I have a kind of punishment for you two

- Punishment? - Stacy asked to her

- We didn't do anything wrong - John said

- WWE University is a school, not a place were my students…- Vince was saying but John interrupted him

- Look, I don't want to be disrespectful but I didn't have fault in what happened…it was her that planed what happened - John said to Vince - She pushed me inside that closet and took off her clothes

- Mr Cena, don't forget I know you - Vince said - And I know what you and Miss Keibler did in the past…and I know that when something happens with you two in the middle both of you have fault…Now about your punishment

* * *

John and Stacy walked out of Vince's office

- Why are you mad with me? - Stacy asked to John

- I'm not mad with you - John said to Stacy and continued walking

- Really? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - Did you notice the way you talked with me? I know what I did was stupid but I wanted Mickie to found us together to break up with you…I wanted us to back together!

- How the hell you wanted Mickie to appear in there? - John asked and looked to her. The two were in front of WWE High School main entrance

- Why do you care? - Stacy asked and continued walking. John stayed some moments without move "Why we can't have a normal relationship?" John thought to himself

- Stace! - John said and followed her

- What? - Stacy asked to him

- I need to tell you something - John said - Can we talk?

- So, talk - Stacy replied

- Not here - John said - Can we meet in the library at night?

* * *

**Hope you liked this new chapter....I know it is short (like the past one) but I really hope you liked it!!!!**

**Well, will John tell finally the truth about him and Mickie to Stacy???? Read next chapter to found out....**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!!!!! Once again REVIEW!!!!! **


	14. Autumn Prom

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to Wolfgirl77769, ****Joey Hirasame**** and ****Breakingdawn105**** for leave reviews....YOU ARE AMAZING!!!!! YOU REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!!**

**Hope everyone likes the new chapter..**

**Chapter Summary: Will John tell the truth to Stacy about Mickie? Oh, and what will happen in the Autumn Prom? Read to find out...**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

At Night

When Stacy arrived to the library saw that John was already waiting for her. She walked to his side

- What do you want to tell me? - Stacy asked to him

- I want to clear everything - John answered - I want to finally resolve all this situation…We need to talk since the beginning…we need to talk about what happened since you disappeared

- You already know why I disappeared - Stacy replied

- Yes…but you never told me what happened after - John said - And I never told you what happened after you walked out of here

- Why do you want to know? - Stacy asked

- Because you are hiding something - John answered and waited for her to say something but Stacy didn't answer him - I can start…I met Mickie when you sent me the message saying that it was everything finished between us…We started dating in January… We never had a perfect relationship and Mickie always tried to figure out why…Then you appeared and it wasn't hard to her to find out that you were the reason why our relationship wasn't working so well…I broke up with her

- Yes you broke up with her and then you backed to her - Stacy replied - I already know that!

- Do you remember the night when you made Chris' band act in that club? - John asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Do you remember the calls I was receiving?

- You said it wasn't anyone - Stacy said

- Well, it was Mickie and after you walked out I went to see what she wanted - John told her - The story that she told you in the hospital isn't about one of her friends, it is about her…If I try to break up with her she will kill herself

- What? - Stacy asked very surprise

- Yes, it was what you heard - John said - I don't want to be with her but I don't want her to commit suicide because of me…

- Oh my god - Stacy whispered and bit her lip

- And I have no idea how you would make Mickie appear in there yesterday but you could be sure of one thing: she wouldn't break up with me - John said

- I'm sorry - Stacy said

- Sorry for what? - John asked to her confuse

- I thought you backed with her because you were an asshole - Stacy said answered - I never thought you were with her again because of that! I'm so sorry!

- You don't need to say sorry - John said with a little smile - I need to ask you something

- What? - Stacy asked

- Why were you in the same floor than Mickie? - John asked - And I bag you to not lie to me

- After the TNA party I took one month to look to myself in a mirror again and when I looked I didn't like what I saw…I didn't like to see me so scared and unhappy…It was like I wasn't looking to myself in the mirror - Stacy confessed - One day I decided I wasn't going to live like that, so I…I picked up a bottle of sleeping pills and decided to take all…I think I really didn't want to kill myself because I decided to take the pills fifteen minutes before my mother back home! I only started backing to myself when I backed to here, when I faced what made me get out of here…but I know I only will back to myself when you back to me, because you make part of me! – whit those words Stacy looked to his eyes - I'm not hiding anything more from you…

- Promise me something - John said and grabbed her hand - This Saturday you will be in that stupid party that everyone is talking about

- The Autumn Prom? - Stacy asked and he nodded his head - Why?

- Please just be there - John said to her "I'm going to end up all this once for all!" John thought to himself

* * *

Saturday

"Why am I here?" Stacy thought to herself looking to WWE University. Stacy was wearing a purple dress to her knees "Why he wants me to be here?"

* * *

- Wasn't suppose Mickie to be with you? - Candice asked to John when he arrived to the table were all his friends were reunited - I don't know how she is with you after what you did to her

John didn't answer and looked to his clock "How the hell will I break up with Mickie?" he thought to himself. In that moment he saw Stacy entering in the building.

- I need to go…- John started saying but didn't finish his sentence and walked out of there leaving his friends very confuse "I'll only face her when I have this situation resolved" John thought to himself

- What was that? - Randy asked to Candice

- I have no idea - Candice asked

- The building is full of people - Trish said arriving to their side with Chris - I never thought that everyone was going to like the idea of this prom

- Trish is just a party - Chris said to his girlfriend who was very excited with the party

- No, it isn't a party, because if it was a party I wouldn't be wearing this dress - Trish replied

- Didn't Amy and Matt come with you two? - Candice asked

- They are late - Trish answered - Wasn't suppose Mickie and John come with you?

- Well, John was the only who come with us and Mickie didn't appear yet - Candice answered

- Where is Cena? - Chris asked

- He ran way from here very quickly one minute before you two arrive - Randy answered and looked to the door and saw Stacy - Do you think that Keibler has something to do whit what is happening?

- Why do you ask that? - Candice asked

- Because she arrived and he disappeared - Randy answered

- Don't tell me that Cena now is afraid of Stacy - Chris said joking

- Chris, don't forget that she "kidnapped" him - Randy said joking too

- One of those kidnappings would like I to have - Chris said and Trish looked to him a little mad - You were suppose to the kidnapper

- Better - Trish said with a smile in her face

- Guys, shut up your mouth - Candice said a little mad to her boyfriend and Chris

* * *

Maria was walking to the building where the Autumn Prom was happening. When she was almost there she heard a familiar voice. Turning around she saw Punk walking to the building whit some friends

- Hi – Punk said and stopped at Maria's side and his friends continued walking

- Hi – Maria said and putted a smile in her face

- So, how have you been? – Punk asked to her

- Fine…And you? – Maria asked to her ex-boyfriend "Why it is so hard to talk with you?" Maria thought to herself

- Fine too…- Punk answered

- I heard you and Barbie backed – Maria said "I hate that bitch" Maria thought to herself. Thanks to her Punk had broken up with her one year ago

- We broke up again…It didn't work – Punk said – How have been the things between you and Santino?

Before Maria could answer, Santino appeared at her side – What are you doing with him? – Santino asked to his girlfriend

- We were just talking – Punk answered but Santino ignored him

- Can we go? – Santino asked to Maria who nodded with her head

- Bye – Maria said to Punk and walked out of there with Santino

- Bye – Punk said looking to the two and then walked to the building to meet his friends.

* * *

- Where are you? - John asked to Mickie. It had been the first time she answered her cell phone to him in the past hours

- I don't want to go to that prom - Mickie answered

- Where are you? - John asked again

- In my bedroom - Mickie answered - Why?

- We need to talk - John answered - I'm going to meet you there!

He hung up his cell phone and when was walking out of the building saw Dawn Marie

- Hi! - Dawn said to John with a little smile - You have been the talk of the moment

- Really? - John asked and faked some surprise - Does it have something to do with a closet?

- Yes - Dawn answered - When I met her I didn't know you two had something with each other…I shouldn't judge you, but you are dating other girl

- I would love to explain everything what happened but you wouldn't believe in me - John said - And most important I need to go meet someone…Bye!

- Bye! - Dawn said and saw John walking out. When she was entering in the hall she saw Stacy sat in the floor.

"Enter or not to enter?" Stacy thought to herself "Why he wants me to be here?"

- Hi! - Dawn said to Stacy - What are you doing here? Why don't you enter?

- Because I have no idea why I'm here - Stacy answered

- May I do a question? - Dawn asked and sat at Stacy's side

- Yes - Stacy replied and looked to her with curiosity

- Did you already know who I was? - Dawn asked to Stacy

- What do you mean with that? - Stacy asked confuse

- When we met each other, did you know who I was? - Dawn asked

- No…I only found out you dated John when you talked with him at my front - Stacy answered

- Did you already date him or are you just a chick who tries to destroy relationships? - Dawn asked

- Did everyone hear what happened? - Stacy asked

- Well, I heard - Dawn answered

- I dated him before Mickie - Stacy answered - We didn't break up face-to-face…we didn't have ant reason to break up! It was everything fine between us

- It couldn't be everything fine - Dawn said

- Yes, it was - Stacy said with a little smile in her lips - Look, what happened other day was my entire fault! He broke up with Mickie to back with me but them he needed to back with her because she is a lunatic! I didn't know why, so I decided to do something crazy…I wanted her to see us together and break up with him…he didn't have idea of my plan! He doesn't have fault in what happened

- You are calling to his girlfriend lunatic but you are the one that is doing those things to him back to you - Dawn said - You should let it go!

- I would love it be so easy - Stacy said - But I like him and I know he likes me

- That is what you think - Dawn replied

- I know you are his friend and you don't want him to have problems - Stacy said - But the only problem in this moment is Mickie, it isn't me…When we were together we knew everything about each other

- I'm sure he never told you about me - Dawn said

- I never saw your picture or heard your name but I knew everything about you - Stacy answered and Dawn looked to her very surprise - First I heard it in a rumour and then he told me about the baby! He told me everything - Dawn stayed looking to her without know what to say - Sorry, I shouldn't have talk about that! I just wanted you to understand that I'm not a home breaker…

- Damn it…he really must like you - Dawn said and Stacy looked to her surprise - He just told you one of his dirty little secrets…he never tells dirty little secrets!

- Really? - Stacy asked surprise

- Damn it…he told you everything - Dawn said and then a smile appeared in her face - So, why the hell did you two break?

- I prefer not to talk about that if you don't mind - Stacy answered - That is my dirty little secret!

* * *

- We are late! - Matt said to Amy while the two were walking to the building were the prom was happening

- Matt, I'm in dress! - Amy complained - It is a little hard to run with it

- Look who is here - the two heard Adam's voice. Amy and Matt turned to him - I don't believe you two backed together after what happened…Matt, how can you stay with her after what she did to you?

Amy looked to Adam very mad and then to Matt - Don't do anything - she whispered to her boyfriend

Matt ignored and punched Adam in the mouth and then grabbed him for the shirt - Is better you leave us alone because I swear to you, if you don't stop you can be sure I'm going to be last person who you see before die - Matt said and then threw Adam to the floor

- Matt - Amy said

- I waited two years to do it - Matt said to his girlfriend - Sorry, but I don't regret…Now, let's go because we are late

* * *

- Mickie, open the damn door - John yelled knocking to Mickie's door but she didn't open it - Mickie, for god sake we need to talk!

Mickie walked to the door and opened it - I told you: I wasn't feeling fine - Mickie said him - What do you want?

- Mickie, this isn't working - John answered and saw tears coming to Mickie's eyes - I can't stay with you liking other girl! It wouldn't be fair for you

- What isn't fair is you doing this to me - Mickie yelled - Do you remember what she did to you one year ago? Do you remember that she left you?

- Yes, I remember - John replied

- Do you remember that I started dating you even knowing you were complete broke because some chick? - Mickie asked - I don't believe you are treating me like this

- I'm trying to do the right thing - John said trying to not kill Mickie "I just want to break up with you" John thought to himself "Is that so hard?"

- What will happen if she breaks with you again? - Mickie asked

- Mickie, we are broke - John said without want to listen anything more - I don't care if you jump from a window, I don't care if you decided to cut your wrist once again but it is all broke

- I hope you be happy with your little whore - Mickie said and closed the door and walked to her bed "I'm not going to try to kill myself again" Mickie said looking to one photo with her and John "I'm going to take care of your little friend and then you are going to back with me"

* * *

- I need to go - Stacy said after talk with Dawn. Walking out of the school building she decided to take a walk by the campus "Why you wanted me to be here?" Stacy thought to herself and in that moment saw John walking out of the girls' dorm room. When he saw her, he walked to her

- Why aren't you in the party? - John asked

- Because I have no idea why you want me to be there! You are dating Mickie - Stacy said - You are coming from the girl dorm building...I don't know what your idea is! Do you know how bad you are making me feel? I love you more than I ever loved someone - before Stacy could say something more John kissed her.

- I'm not dating Mickie - John said when they broke up the kiss - I broke up with her some moments ago

- What? - Stacy asked very surprise - But she will try to kill…- Stacy was saying and once again John kissed her - Stop kissing me when I'm talking or I'll kick you ass

- There is the old Stacy - John said with a smile - Are you going to back with me?

- Well, after what I did in that closet it would be very weird I say no - Stacy said with a smile and kissed him back

* * *

**John and Stacy backed together...But what is Mickie planning? Will she let them be happy together?**

**Well hope everyone liked the new chapter...Sorry for the grammar mistakes (I'm pretty sure the chapter is full of it) and sorry too for the spelling mistakes...I promise: I'll try to improve...**

**Next Chapter Summary: Christmas's time (Yeah, I'm going to jump two months)**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Christmas Time

**HI!!!! DID YOU MISS ME???? Well, here you have a new chapter and I hope you like...well, I hope you LOVE it!!!! **

**First of all I want to thanks to Wolfgirl77769, Joey Hirasame, Breakingdawn105, taker43 and wweluver178 for the reviews...THANKS!!!! Oh, and thanks to everyone who read last chapter**

**Chapter Summary: Christmas's time (Yeah, the story jumped two months)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Christmas

- So, here we are all together and happy - Chris said sat in the couch in his house. Everyone had decided to spend the Christmas Eve in Chris, and now Trish, house

- Happy? - Trish asked with sarcasm preparing the dinner table with Amy's help - I'm not happy! I'm preparing the dinner table and you are in sat in the couch without move a muscle

- Who is the one who has a broken arm? - Chris asked to his girlfriend

- You never explained how you broke your arm - Matt said looking to his friend with curiosity

- My beloved girlfriend threw me out of bed in the middle of the night because thought see a spider - Chris answered and looked mad to Trish who smile to him - I fell from the bed and broke my arm

- You broke your arm because you fell from a bed? - Randy joked and laughed - Where is Cena when we need him!

- Talking about Cena, where are he and Stacy? - Candice asked to her two girl friends

- WWE High School - Trish answered - Looks a like the team had a game today and John needed to be there and Stacy decided to be there too!

- Stacy called me and told me she would be here at eight with John - Torrie said coming from the kitchen with the turkey - Thanks God some of us know how to cook

- We love you Torrie - Trish said and looked to the table - I think it looks fine

- You forgot the glasses - Amy said and the two girls backed to kitchen followed by Torrie. In that moment the bell rang and Candice walked to the door. She opened it and saw Maria and Santino

- Merry Christmas - Santino said and entered in Chris' house followed by Maria who had a present in her hands

- I thought we said no presents - Candice said to Maria who gave to Candice the present and showed the tag

- I'm going to put it in the kitchen - Candice said a little concern and walked to the kitchen with the present

- What is that? - Trish asked looking to the present - What happened to not share presents?

- This is a present for Stacy - Candice answered and the three girls looked to her concern - I guess it is from our little friend

- For god sake - Amy said and Candice putted the present on top of the table - Why Stacy doesn't go talk with the police?

- Because she only received a piece of paper saying that someone would make her life living hell, someone destroyed her purse and most important someone have been calling her ten times a day - Torrie answered - Should we open it?

- Is better - Amy said and opened the package

* * *

The guys, Maria, Santino and Billy who were in the living room heard the girls yelling from the kitchen

- What the hell - Randy said and looked to the others - Should we go see what is going on?

- Maybe they burn the food - Chris commented without move

- Randy! - Candice yelled

- Matt! - Amy yelled

- Chris! - Trish yelled and the three boys looked to each other

- Is better we go - Matt said and the three walked to the kitchen and saw the fours girls on top of the table very scared. In the floor they saw the package - What is going on?

- Snake! - Trish answered looking to the floor

- What? - Randy said and looked to the floor and saw three snakes - I think you should know something

- What? - Chris asked

- I hate snakes - Randy said and backed to the living room

- Randy - Candice yelled - I'm going to kill him

Chris and Matt closed the kitchen door so then the snakes couldn't get out of there - How I have snakes inside of my house? - Chris asked

- The package we opened had snakes inside - Torrie answered - Now, please caught them and get them out of here

- I only have one arm - Chris said and looked to Matt - Looks a like you will need to do all the work

- Weren't you the one who said that a man can do a lot of things with only one arm? - Trish asked to her boyfriend

- This isn't one of those things - Chris said and looked again to the snakes - You grab two and I grab one?

- How do we know if it is safe to grab those snakes? - Matt asked - They can be poison - in that moment the snakes started crawling to them. Without think twice, Matt and Chris walked out of the kitchen and closed the door

- GUYS! - the four girls yelled

- Does anyone know someone who as courage to grab three snakes? - Chris asked

- How do you have snakes here? - Billy asked surprise

- Ask to those four - Matt replied - Anyone?

- I can take care of them - Santino said and the others looked to each other

- Yeah, right - Chris joked with Santino who walked to the kitchen. Some minutes later Santino backed with the snakes in the package and the four girls followed him

- Irvine you are so death - Trish said to his boyfriend very angry

- Sorry for being late - John said entering with Stacy - The door was open…Do you want to be steal in the Christmas?

The girls looked to each other and before Stacy or John could notice the box with the snakes they grabbed it and hide behind them - I'm going to have a heart attack - Torrie whispered to her friends with he box in her hands

- Did anyone die? - Stacy asked confuse looking to her friends

- No! - the young adults answered with big smiles in their faces

- I'm going to end up the dinner - Torrie said giving the box to Amy

- I'm going to help her - Amy said and give the box to Candice

- I'm going to pick up the glasses - Candice said and gave the box to Trish and walked to the kitchen

- Why everyone is so strange? - Stacy asked with a smile in her face - I was the one who spend the afternoon seeing a bunch of kids losing! I never saw such bad team in my life

- It wasn't my fault…I didn't want Masters playing - John replied and without none of them notice Trish tried to pass the box to Chris who didn't notice it and the box fell to the floor. Trish very quickly jumped to the couch and started yelling. Candice who was backing from the kitchen looked to the floor and saw the box. Very quickly she jumped to one chair

- Grab those things - Candice said looking to one of the snakes

- What is going on? - John asked confuse when saw everyone on top of something and Santino knelled in the floor

- Anything - Trish answered

- Anything? - Stacy asked suspicious

- Yeah, anything at all - Trish said again and saw Santino putting the snakes again in the box and then walked to Stacy and John - We were just finding out who was going to clean the dishes

- Dishes? - Maria said and the other looked to her - I thought it was because…- before Maria could end up her sentence Randy covered her mouth with his hand

- Don't say that word - Randy said

- You are strange - John said - Did you decide to drink sooner?

- Look the time…- Chris said and grabbed the box were the snakes here - I will take care of the trash, you take care of the rest

John and Stacy looked to each other and then to their friends

- I think is better we start out party - Trish said with a big smile in her face

* * *

After the Christmas' dinner Torrie, Billy, Santino and Maria decided to leave the party. The others decided to stay in the living room talking

- You are going to leave to Canada tomorrow? - Amy asked to Trish very surprise

- Yes - Trish answered

- I thought you weren't going anymore - Stacy said

- Well, we weren't but she decided we were going - Chris replied and Trish looked to him very mad - And I'm happy she decided to go because I love to go to Canada

- She is your owner - Randy whispered to Chris joking with him

- Shut up - Chris replied a little mad and looked to his clock. He saw it was already too late - Just to say we don't have an extra room. Only a couch

- Oh my god, it is so late - Candice said looking to her clock too - I think is better we get going

- Yeah, sure - John said and looked to Stacy - Are you ready?

- Yes - Stacy answered with a little smile in her face - Bye guys - she said and she and John walked out of the house

- John is going to kill us if we don't tell him about the snakes - Matt advised his friends

- No one can talk about what happened - Trish said

- That isn't a great idea - Amy said - If she doesn't do anything to resolve this situation, we will

- We can't go talk with the police because we don't know who is - Chris replied - We can't go to there and say "Look our friend is receiving strange calls and someone is sending her presents with snakes inside…No, we don't have idea of who can be! And no we don't have proves that that is happening with her! We can't bring her here because she can't know we are talking with you"

- Shut up - Randy said - If you didn't have a broken arm I would break you it

- Trish - Chris said and hide behind his girlfriend

- Chris, you are a big boy - Trish said and kissed his check - Now, does anyone have an idea?

* * *

Next day

Stacy walked out of her bedroom to find her father in the living room reading the newspaper

- Hi - Stacy said with a smile in her face and walked to the kitchen

- You have a present in the kitchen table - Eric said to his daughter and Stacy stopped walking and looked to him

- A present? From who? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- I have no idea - Eric answered - It appeared in the mail

- Ok - Stacy said and walked to the kitchen. She walked to the table and picked up the little box. "Who send this?" Stacy thought to herself and opened the box - Oh my god - Stacy exclaimed scared and putted the box on top of the table and walked behind. Inside of the box, it was one death mouse - Oh my god! - Stacy whispered and saw a little paper on the floor. Grabbing it she read what was wrote in the white paper "Hope you like my two presents" Stacy read to herself very confuse

- What happened? - Eric asked to Stacy a little concern

- Anything - Stacy answered very quickly and closed the package and threw it to the trash - Well, I'm going to take a bath and then I'm going to the university - Stacy said and walked out of the kitchen leaving Eric looking to the trash confuse

"Two presents?" she thought entering in the bathroom

* * *

- Explain me it better - John said very mad with Randy - Why the hell you didn't tell me this yesterday?

- Get happy because I'm telling you this today - Randy replied - Now, is better you do something

- What the hell you want me to do? - John asked - She is stubborn, she doesn't want to do anything

- Just be a good boyfriend and do something - Randy said and then hung up the cell phone - Happy? - he asked looking to Candice who was sat at his side

- Very - Candice said with a smile in her face and kissed him

* * *

Amy was walking out of her bedroom when saw Maria in the study room crying "Is now that I'm going to find out what is going on" she thought to herself and walked to Maria's side and sit at her side

- What is going on? - Amy asked

- Anything - Maria answered cleaning her eyes

- So, why are you crying? - Amy asked her but she didn't answered - What happened to your arm? - once again Maria didn't answer - Is Santino hitting you?

- No - Maria answered very quickly leaving Amy a little suspicious - Believe me he isn't hitting me

- So, why are you always hurt and crying? - Amy said - Answer me! Tell me truth

- I can't - Maria yelled very angry and run way from there

"I need to know what is going on" Amy thought to herself very concern whit what just happened

* * *

- Hi! - Stacy said very surprise when saw John waiting for her in her door house - What are you going here?

- I came to make you an invite - John said and she looked to him with curiosity - What do you think about get some days out of here?

- Explain it better - Stacy said very surprise

- We have one more week without classes, what do you think about get out of here? - John asked to her once again

- To where? - Stacy asked

- To any place you would like to go - John answered "I need to take you from here during some time…who the hell is the stalker?" John thought to himself while was waiting for Stacy's answer

- To where I want? - Stacy asked and he nodded with his head - So, I can say lets' go to Paris or London, and we are going?

- Something not so expensive - John said to Stacy

- Did you do something stupid and now you want to get out of here because of it? - Stacy asked suspicious

- I had this crazy idea…I'm going to call my parents and I'll tell them we are going to there - John said ignoring his girlfriend question - And you don't need to worry, the couch is mine and the my bed is yours

- You are hiding something and I'm going to find out - Stacy said

- So, are you always coming with me? - John asked and she bit her lip - C'mon Stacy…- he said and kissed her - Come with me! We can leave this night

- I'm going to make my bag - Stacy said with a smile and then kissed him back - And is good idea during this week you tell me what is going on

* * *

- Everyone is going to spend this week in other place - Candice said while she and Randy were walking in the university campus - And we will stay here

- Yeah - Randy answered

- Matt and Amy decided to go to Georgia to visit Amy's mother and then they are going to Cameron - Candice said

- Yeah - Randy said once again

- Trish and Chris left this morning and John and Stacy are going to leave this night - Candice said

- Yeah - she heard Randy saying and looked to him a little mad

- And we are going to visit your parents tomorrow - Candice said

- Yeah - Randy said and saw a smile appearing in her face. In that moment Randy saw the mistake he had done - Wait! What did you say?

- I'm going to prepare my bag - Candice said but before she could move Randy grabbed her hand - What is? - she asked

- There is something I need to tell you - Randy said and Candice looked to him with curiosity

- My father didn't properly liked you - Randy confessed - He even told me to break up with you

- And what did you tell him? - Candice asked

- I told him I broke up with you - Randy confessed and Candice slapped him - What was that?

- This is me saying that we really broke up - Candice said very angry and ran way from there leaving Randy behind

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!!!! **

**Hope everyone loved this chapter...I'll try to post soon next chapter...**

**Next Chapter Summary: Happy New Year!!!!**

**Review....I love your reviews!!!**


	16. Not a So Happy New Year

**HI EVERYONE!!!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!!**

**Like always, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****taker43****, Wolfgirl77769 (I already asked and she will do it), ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****Joey Hirasame****...Your reviews mean a lot to me!!!**

**Chapter Summary: Happy New year!!!**

**Read and Review!!!**

* * *

West Newbury

After spend the afternoon with John, Stacy was walking alone in the town. "Why he wanted to come to here so badly?" Stacy thought to herself. She looked to the town park and in that moment had the impression of seen Mickie in there

Stacy walked to the place where she thought saw Mickie, but anyone was in there - I'm seeing things - Stacy said to herself and turned around

* * *

Canada

- What are we doing here? - Trish asked Chris when the two were in the town park. It was covered by the sown - It is cold here

- Trish, shut up your mouth just for a second and let me be the one talking - Chris said and Trish looked a little mad to him but he ignored her look - So, we have been together by the past two years

- Sorry for interrupt you but we have been together for two years and nine months - Trish interrupted him and Chris looked to her a little mad - Sorry, keep going

- We have been together by the past two years and nine months - Chris corrected and took from his jacket a little box without Trish notice - I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you - with those words he knelled in the floor and then opened the box. It had an engagement ring inside - Will you marry me?

* * *

WWE University

Candice was laid in her bed crying after what happened between her and Randy.

- What is going on? - Maria asked entering in the bedroom and sat at Candice's side

- I broke up with Randy - Candice answered and looked to Maria - We broke up

Christy who was passing in the hall in that moment heard what Candice said and a smile appeared in her face "It is my chance" she thought to herself

* * *

Atlanta, Georgia

- He asked you to marry him? - Amy asked very surprise. She and Trish were talking with each other by cell phone - What did you say?

- I didn't say anything - Trish answered

- Why? - Amy asked

- Because I don't know if I want to marry…I'm nineteen - Trish said

- Well, he didn't have a priest with him, so I don't think you would marry right now - Amy answered to Trish - Is he mad with you?

- Well, I literally run way when he asked me if I wanted to marry him, so I think he is mad with me - Trish answered - Oh my god! I love him but I don't think it is the right thing to do

- You weren't going to marry him right now - Amy said - You could wait some years

- Oh my god - Trish said - Look, I call you later, I'm not feeling well

- Bye - Amy said and hung up her cell phone. She walked out of her bedroom and went to the living room where Matt was sleeping in the couch. She sat at his side and then touched in his arm - Wake up Matt - she said and touched again in his arm

- What? - Matt asked opening his eyes and saw Amy

- Did Chris tell you something this week? - Amy asked and he looked to her confuse - Did Chris say that was going to do something stupid?

- Stupid? - Matt asked confuse - What are you talking about?

- He asked Trish to marry him - Amy said and didn't notice any surprise in Matt's face - You knew it and you didn't tell me?

- He asked me to keep it a secret - Matt answered in his defence - Did Trish accept?

- No, she ran way without answer him anything - Amy said - Why the hell you didn't tell me? I'm her best friend…I could have stop Chris of make the figure of an idiot! They are mad now

- Amy, we can't do anything - Matt said - You will see that everything is fine between them…Chris knew that what happened could have happened

- Idiot - Amy said a little mad - He should have talked with one of her girl friends

- Amy, everything will be fine - Matt said but Amy ignored him - Are you mad with me?

- Yes - Amy answered very quickly - You should have told me

- Sorry, but I use to keep secrets - Matt said

- Yeah, you didn't tell me that your brother and that French bimbo were having something with each other - Amy said mad - I just hope she isn't in there…

- I don't think she is in there - Matt said

- Why do I have the feeling I know her…- Amy said to herself

- She was the chick who Chris convinced to go on a date with John when we spent the Summer holidays in the beach house - Matt said and closed his eyes

- What? - Amy yelled very surprise and Matt opened his eyes - You are letting your brother have a thing with a chick who goes in a blind date with a guy that has a girlfriend?

- First thing, we didn't know John and Stacy were dating - Matt answered - And second thing, we aren't sure if Jeff is having something with her…I only heard, and it was a rumour, that the two hook up in some party

- What kind of brother are you? - Amy asked and then walked to her bedroom very mad

- One of the best - Matt whispered and very quickly fell asleep again

* * *

WWE University

Randy was in a bar drinking something when Christy sat at his side

- Hi - Christy said with a smile in her face - So, what are you doing here?

- Drinking - Randy answered a little mad "What do you want?" Randy thought to himself

- Problems with the girlfriend? - Chris asked

- Ex-girlfriend - Randy replied and drank the beer - Do you want something?

- I just came to say Hi - Christy said getting closer of him - And to ask you if you need company to a drink…It is always great to have some buddy to drink with

- I don't think we are buddies - Randy said and looked to her and noticed how close she was - You are too pretty to be one of my buddies

- Maybe I can be something more - Christy said and her lips touched his. When they broke apart Randy stayed looking to her very surprise - Well, I'm waiting for you outside…we can to some place more private

Randy watched her walking out of the bar. Looking to his drink he putted the money at his side and then followed Christy

* * *

Canada

"I'm so stupid" Chris thought to himself laid in his bed "Why the hell I asked her to marry me?" In that moment he heard a knock in the door and saw Louis and Louise entering in his bedroom. The two kids stayed looking to him

- What do you want? - Chris asked to his cousins

- Your girlfriend is here to talk with you - Louise said and Chris looked to them

- Do you want me to take care of her? - Louis asked and Louise hit him

- Chris is feeling bad because is mad with her - Louise whispered to her brother very mad - She is outside waiting to talk with you

* * *

- What do you want? - Chris asked to Trish who turned around to stay face-to-face with him

- Sorry for what happened yesterday - Trish said without let him talk - I wasn't ready! I never thought you would ask me to marry you! C'mon did you notice how much time you took to ask me to go live with you? You never wanted me to be there…

- I wanted you to be there - Chris replied

- No, you didn't - Trish said - Chris, do you any idea of what you are asking me? Are you positive sure that you want to marry with me?

- If I wasn't I wouldn't ask you - Chris said

- I broke your arm - Trish said - How can you marry with someone who broke your arm?

- Maybe because I love the person who broke my arm - Chris answered

- I love you too - Trish said with a little smile - But I don't think we are ready to get marry, you aren't ready to ask me to marry with you…Now, is better I go - Trish said and was ready to leave when Chris grabbed her arm

- Stay - Chris said and kissed her - Stay - he said again and a smile appeared in Trish's face - Stay

* * *

West Newbury

It was the middle of night and Stacy was sat in John's bed without sleep "I'm sure I saw her" Stacy thought to herself and in that moment heard a knock in the door. Stacy walked to the door and opened

- You know, you should stop locking everything - John said

- Yeah I know - Stacy replied and sat in his bed once again. He closed the door and followed her and sat at her side - What happened?

- Anything - Stacy answered very quickly

- You are too strange - John said - So, tell me what happened

- I received a strange present other day - Stacy answered and John looked to her surprise - I received a death mouse and then it had a strange message…It talked about two presents

"I'm going to kill who is doing this" John thought to himself - Anything more? - John asked

- I think I saw Mickie today - Stacy answered without notice the way John looked to her - I guess I'm seeing things! I'm crazier than I thought

"Mickie?" John thought to himself "I'm going to kill her…It must be her who is doing this things"

- Cena - Stacy said with a smile in her face - Now, I'm the one asking what is going on…

- Anything - John said and smiled to her - So, do you like being here?

- Yes - Stacy answered and kissed him - You had a great idea

- Yeah I know - John said and kissed her back - I always have great ideas

- You wish - Stacy replied and stayed looking to him - Sorry for leave you

- Sorry for not go after you - John replied and kissed once again - Is better I back to my couch…my not so comfortable couch

- You can stay here, the bed is pretty big - Stacy said to him

- I thought you felt uncomfortable with me sleeping in the same bed than you with my parents in the other room - John said

- John or you lock the door and back to your couch or you lock the door and stay here - Stacy said and laid in the bed

- I'm not going to lock the door - John said and she rolled to stay face-to-face with him - I'm going to stay here and the door will stay open

- I don't think I can fell asleep with the door unlocked…- Stacy advised him - I feel that someone can come in

- Well, I'll be here - John said and kissed her cheek - John replied - Good night Keibler

- Night Cena - Stacy and closed her eyes

"I really hope Mickie isn't the one who is doing all this" John thought to himself very mad

* * *

North Carolina

- Millions of girl in this world and he choose that one - Amy said looking to Jeff who was talking with Maryse in the phone. Then she turned around and looked to Matt who was looking to her like she was crazy - He is like a brother to me…I don't want him to get involve with that French blond bimbo

- Just so you know she is Canadian - Matt replied

- Who cares? - Amy said very mad and looked again to Jeff

- He cares - Matt said - Amy, your opinion is important to Jeff, so is good idea you accept Maryse

- Sorry, but I can't - Amy said

- Why you can't? - Matt asked confuse with her answer

- Because she is a…- Amy was saying but interrupted herself because Jeff entered in the kitchen

- Who is what? - Jeff asked looking to his brother and Amy - You were talking about what?

- Anything - Amy answered very quickly - I'm going to take a walk!

- Amy - Matt said but she ignored him and walked out of the house

- What have you done to her? - Jeff asked when heard the sound of the door being close - She will kill someone

- And you have no idea who is - Matt whispered to himself - So, where is Shannon? I thought you two came to here together

- He decided to stay in high school - Jeff said and grabbed an apple - If you need me, I'm in my room painting

- Sure - Matt said and watched Jeff leaving to the bedroom "What the hell Amy wants me to do?" he thought to himself

* * *

WWE University

- Answer Cena - Randy whispered to himself waiting for John to answer his cell phone - C'mon answer it!

- Yes? - John answered is cell phone - What do you want Randy?

- Shut up and listen - Randy said very quickly - So, I broke up with Candice yesterday and I went to this bar and I drunk! Then Christy appeared and we started talking and we end up sleeping together! Now, Candice came to talk with me this morning and she told me sorry for being so stupid and I said sorry for not tell her what my father really thought about her…should I tell her I slept with Christy or no?

- Wait a second! You slept with Christy? - John asked very surprise and laughed - You finally slept with other girl? I'm so proud of you

- If you weren't my best friend I would kick your ass - Randy replied very mad - What the hell do I do?

- Shut up your mouth and cross your fingers and hope to Candice never finds out - John answered - Or you can always tell to Candice that you sleep with Christy and she will break up with you

- Yeah, you really helped me - Randy said a little mad and hung up the cell phone "What the hell am I going to do?" Randy thought to himself

* * *

New Year's Eve

5 minutes to Midnight

WWE University

- I'll get a drink, I will be right back - Candice said with a smile in her face and left Randy alone. The two were in a night club commemorating the entrance of a new year

- I heard you and Candice backed - Randy heard Christy saying behind him - You didn't tell her about us, right?

- About that - Randy said and looked to Christy - What happened between us was a mistake

- Slept with me was a mistake? - Christy asked a little mad - Well, it was a lot of things but it wasn't a mistake…Don't you remember what happened in that night?

- What are you two talking about? - Candice asked looking confuse to Randy and Christy

- Oh, is better you explain to your girlfriend you slept with me when you two were mad - Christy said and looked to Candice with a malicious smile - Is better I go

- What the hell is she talking about? - Candice asked very mad

- We weren't together - Randy said very quickly. Before he could say something more Candice slapped him

- Bye Randall - Candice said very mad and left Randy. Randy tired to followed her by the middle of the crowd but anyone let him pass

"Damn" Randy thought to himself and in that moment everyone yelled "Happy New Year"

* * *

Canada

- Happy New Year - Chris said to his girlfriend and then kissed her

- Happy New Year - Trish said with a smile and kissed him back

* * *

North Carolina

Matt and Amy kissed each other when heard everyone yelling "Happy New Year"

- Happy New Year! - the two said at the same time when they broke apart with a little smile in the lips

- Happy New Year! - Jeff saying putting one of his arms around Matt's shoulders and the other around Amy's shoulders

- Happy New Year Jeffro - Matt said to his brother

* * *

West Newbury

- I love you - John said and kissed Stacy. The two were in the middle of the town celebrating the New Year with the other persons

- I love you too - Stacy said with a little smile and kissed him back

- Happy New Year…- the two heard a familiar voice behind them and turned around very surprise - Hi! - Mickie said with a smile in her face - Did you miss me?

* * *

**So, I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes...**

**Well, I have been working in a new story: "Troubles: New Genaration" (I'm not sure if it will be the title or not) and I wanted to know what do you think: should I post it or not? Like you can see one of the main characters will be Jeff Hardy...In this new story I'll make references to the main characters of this story and sometimes they will appear in there...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK: SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? SHOULD I POST IT OR NOT????**

**Once again: REViEW!!!! :)**


	17. Cody Meets Mickie

**HAPPY EASTER!!!! **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Joey Hirasame****, ****Breakingdawn105****, Wolfgirl77769, ****taker43****, ****GrafittiArtistINC**** and ****wweluver178**** for the reviews...**

**This chapter is small but i hope you like it!!!! Oh, and thanks to answer my questions...thanks for the support to my new story!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Read and Review!!!**

* * *

One Week Later

- He didn't cheat on you - Torrie said Candice - You two weren't together…

- We were mad with each other - Candice replied very angry. The two girls were talking in the school hall waiting for the other girls

- No, if I remember you had broke up with him - Torrie said - You called me in that night

- I broke up with him and the first thing he did was to sleep with other chick - Candice said - C'mon if he liked me he wouldn't do that

- Did you ever hear about mistakes? - Torrie asked but Candice ignored her - Fine, I'm not going to say anything more

- Great - Candice replied and saw Amy and Trish walking to their side

- Good morning - Trish said with a big smile in her face but very quickly she lost it when she looked to Candice's face - Did happen something we should know?

- I'm going to the bathroom - Candice replied and left the other three

- What happened? - Amy asked looking to Torrie

- You don't want to know - Torrie said - She and Randy broke up and he slept with some chick and then they backed and she found out about the chick and they broke up again

- Do you know who the chick was? - Trish asked Torrie but was Amy who answered

- Christy - Amy said and looked to Torrie - Am I right or not?

- Yes, it was Christy - Torrie confirmed

- Two years after she had what she wanted - Amy said

- Looks a like who waits always has what wants - Trish said

* * *

- I'm getting a little tired of always having you after me - Stacy said to John washing her hands in the washbasin in the girls' bathroom - Couldn't you wait outside?

- No - John said and in that moment Candice entered in the bathroom - Morning

- What are you doing here? - Candice asked surprise looking to him - Do you have something to tell us? Are you and Stacy dating only to cover your preferences?

- How funny - John said with sarcasm

- Well, Candice I present to you my bodyguard - Stacy said

- Do you mind tell to your bodyguard to get out of the bathroom? - Candice asked

- I'm already out, so he is too - Stacy said and walked out of the bathroom and John followed her - What happened between her and Randy? You never told me

- They broke up, Randy slept with Christy, they backed, Candice found out about Christy and they broke up - John explained to his girlfriend - Stacy, we need to talk about what happened

- Your ex-girlfriend is complete crazy but I can handle her - Stacy replied

- Now you can't - John said and Stacy turned to him

- Why? - Stacy asked to him a little mad - Because I only stay in a house if everything is locked? Or because I need to sleep with a light open to not have nightmares? Oh, wait maybe is because I take pills to the anxiety…No, I think I already know: it is because I can't sleep with you because I start freaking out when you try to take my shirt! Yeah, now I know why I can't handle her

- Why are we arguing? - John asked - Why you don't understand I'm concern with you? Since we started dating someone is threatening you and you don't give a damn

- I don't know if you notice but worse that what already happened with me is impossible - Stacy said ready to leave and let him behind. Noticing she was going to do it John grabbed her and pushed her close to him - Cena, I'm mad! Is better you leave me

- No - John said looking to her eyes - I don't care if you are mad with me or not…I don't want anything wrong to happen with you, so, this is how much I will let you stay way from me

- I hate you - Stacy whispered with a little smile in her face

- I hate you too - John replied and kissed her

* * *

- So, you dated her? - Andrew asked to Cody. When Cody came to WWE University he started getting along with Andrew, Jay and Ted. He was practicing football in the field with Andrew and Jay

- Yeah - Cody answered - We dated during six months…

- Why did you break? - Jay asked and threw the ball to Test

- We broke up because of Cena - Cody lied - I don't know why but he was always in the middle

- Looks a like everyone already dated K - Jay whispered but Andrew heard him

- I didn't date her - Andrew replied and threw the ball to Cody

- But you tried - Jay replied back

- What are you talking? - Cody asked

- Anything - Jay answered very quickly - Where are the other guys?

- Coming - Cody said and looked to the locker room. In that moment Ted and Billy walked out there and some moments after John and Randy

- Do you mind tell me what I should do? - Randy asked John getting a little mad because John didn't gave him any idea to how back with Candice

- Randall I have more problems in this moment to think about - John replied thinking in what could do make Mickie get way from Stacy. He looked to the field and saw Cody "And I need that one to stay way from Stacy too" John thought to himself "Did they meet each other once again?"

- You are the best friend someone could wish for - Randy said with sarcasm very angry with John who ignored him

- I need to take care of that one – John whispered to himself and a malicious smile appeared in his face

* * *

Stacy was in the cafeteria waiting for Trish and Amy. "You are late" Stacy thought to herself and in that moment saw Mickie walking to her. With a smile in her face Mickie sat at Stacy's side

– What do you want? – Stacy asked Mickie

- I just come to say hi – Mickie replied – So, when are you going to leave John?

- In the day he says he likes you – Stacy replied and saw Amy and Trish entering in the cafeteria

- I have an advice for you: You have one week to break up with him – Mickie said – If you don't…well, I show you later

With those words Mickie walked out of there leaving a very confuse Stacy looking to her "What are you planning?" Stacy thought to herself and then for the first time she realized that maybe Mickie was the person who was stalking her

- What did she want? – Trish asked and sat at Stacy's side

- Anything important – Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face – So, what do you want to tell me?

- Chris asked her to marry with him in the Christmas – Amy answered Stacy – She said no

- Why? You have been together for…forever – Stacy said

- Well, she thinks she is too young…but she wouldn't be marrying with him in that moment…I'm sure he would want to wait some years – Amy said and saw the way Trish was looking to her – What is?

- Do you mind let me talk or not? – Trish asked to her best friend who nodded with her head – I know Chris…he would want to marry a month after!

- He just showed he loves you – Stacy answered

- If John asked you to marry with him would you accept? – Trish asked to Stacy

- If Matt asked me I would accept – Amy said without let Stacy answer

- The question was for Stacy – Trish said and looked to Stacy – Would you marry with Cena if he asked you to marry with him?

- I don't know – Stacy answered – He would have to ask me to know…

- Stacy, you would answer no, right? – Trish asked

- Yes, I would say no – Stacy said

- Why would you say no? – Amy asked surprise with Stacy's answer

- We like each other but I don't know if you noticed we spend out time arguing because stupid things – Stacy said – This morning we fought because he doesn't leave me a second alone because of the stupid stalker…when we were in West Newbury we argued because we support different football teams. We spend a lot of our time discussing

- But five minutes after it is already everything fine between you two – Amy said

- Yeah, I know – Stacy said – But I get tired of discussing with him…in the summer camp it used to be funny, but now I'm getting a little tired

"Fight for stupid things?" Mickie thought to herself with a little smile. Stacy thought that she had left the cafeteria but Mickie had decided to stay and heard all the conversation "I think I need a new plan"

* * *

- What the hell were you doing Cena? – the coach asked to John. After the practice John was called to coach's practice – Were you trying to kill one of my players?

- No sir – John answered – It isn't my fault if Rhodes doesn't know to play

- It isn't your fault if Rhodes doesn't know to play? - the man asked very mad with John – You attacked him even when he didn't have the ball…If you want to be the captain of this team you will need to learn to deal with your problems with the other players out of the field

- I didn't do anything to the guy – John replied "This man is going to kill me" he thought to himself – It isn't my fault if he can't handle a game

- Handle a game? – the man repeated John – You send him to the ward!

"I'm so death" John thought to himself hearing the man yelling with him

* * *

Stacy was walking out of the cafeteria when saw Cody in the ward. With a smile in her face she walked to him

- Hi – Stacy said – What happened?

- Hi – Cody answered – It wasn't anything

- If it wasn't anything you wouldn't be here – Stacy replied – Hard training?

- Something like that – Cody replied "Your boyfriend did this to me" Cody thought to himself and in that moment Stacy's cell phone rang. Stacy took fro her purse the cell phone and saw it was John.

- I need to go - Stacy said to Cody - I hope you get better

- Bye - Cody said looking to Stacy leaving. When he turned to the front saw Mickie

- Hi - Mickie said and he stayed looking to her confuse - I know you don't know me…I'm Mickie, we are in the same class

- Nice to meet - Cody said very surprise

- I already noticed you like Stacy - Mickie said with a smile in her face

- I don't like Stacy - Cody replied

- Yes, you do like her - Mickie said once again without lose the smile that was in her face - So, I have something to ask you…It is a kind of propose! I want you to help me to make her break up with John

- What? - Cody asked very surprise

- You heard - Mickie said - I want you to help to make Stacy and John break up…she can be yours!

- What do you win with that? - Cody asked

- A big smile in my face - Mickie answered "And maybe Cena" she thought - Will you help me or not?

- What have Stacy done to you? - Cody asked

- Well, she took something from me - Mickie answered - Now, are you going to help me or not? I already have a plan I just need someone to help me with it and I think you are the right person

- I'm listing - Cody said with a smile in his face and a malicious smile appeared in Mickie's face

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Sorry for the grammar mistakes!!! I felt bad for use Test in this chapter (even if it was for a small talk) but I had already wrote this part of the story before his tragic death..RIP Andrew "Test" Martin...**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**:)**


	18. You Don't Like Him

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it...Thanks to Wolfgirl77769, ****Joey Hirasame****, ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****wweluver178**** for review last chapter...Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter...**

**This chapter will be small too, but I promise next one will be a lot bigger...**

**Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

"Stupid…Asshole" Candice thought remembering what Randy did to her "How could he slept with her? That little whore"

- If you two don't break up you can be sure I'm going to kick your ass - Candice heard a voice from her bedroom. Walking out of it she saw in the hall Maria and Beth discussing - I'm telling you to break up with since the begging of the classes…I already gave you a lot of time

- Leave me alone - Maria said

- What is going on? - Candice asked and the two girls looked to her

- Just do what I said - Beth said and walked to her bedroom

- Maria, what happened? - Candice asked concern and walked to Maria's side - What did she want?

- She wants me to break with Santino - Maria answered

"We all want" Candice thought to herself - Why? - Candice asked

- She likes him - Maria answered - She has been making my life miserable in the past months…Santino isn't hitting me, it is her

- Why don't you break with him? - Candice asked very surprise with what Maria just revealed

- Because I like him - Maria answered

- Sweety, you don't like Santino - Candice said and held Maria's hands

- I like Santino - Maria said very quickly

- No, you don't - Candice said and putted a smile in her face - You like other person…You like Punk!

* * *

- Yes? - Stacy asked answering her cell phone - I'm not late to our date

- About that - John said - I think we need to change it to another day

- What happened? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- I'm in a kind of punishment - John answered his girlfriend and in that moment started hearing the coach yelling for him - The coach wants me to stay here training, so it will be impossible for me to go meet you

- What have you done? - Stacy asked and a smile appeared in her face - Looks a like you don't get in troubles only because of me

- CENA - the coach yelled

- I explain you later - John said and hung up the cell phone - I'm coming

* * *

- What can I do to make Candice back with me? - Randy asked Chris and Matt but none of them answered him - Do you mind?

- When Trish found out what happened she told me she would kick my ass if I did that do her - Chris answered - I'm not getting in the middle…

- Trish cut your brotherhood - Randy said to Chris who looked to him very mad - Matt, help me

- Flowers and chocolates an is better you say in front of everyone you are an asshole - Matt said

- Will that work? - Randy asked with hope

- I don't know…- Matt answered - In the worst case she will make you lost your dignity and will threw the chocolates and the flowers to your head

- Thanks for your help - Randy said with sarcasm

- Why don't you ask John? - Chris asked - From all of us, he is the one who has more problems with the chicks…First he dated Torrie without like her and end up cheating on her with Stacy…then you have Stacy, well he didn't have any problem with her…and you have Mickie, who decided to tell him she would kill herself if John decided to break up with her

- I already asked to John, but in this moment he is more concern with Cody - Randy answered

- Do you think Cody can be the one who is stalking Stacy? - Chris asked Matt who looked to him very serious - C'mon the guy likes Stacy…

- Yeah, I think it is a good idea send snakes to the girl you like - Matt said with sarcasm - The stalker is Mickie…she appeared in West Newbury in the New Years Eve

- Really? - Chris asked surprise - How do you know?

- John told me - Mat answered

- Do you mind help me resolving my problem and stop gossiping? - Randy asked and Matt and Chris looked to him - Please, help me!

* * *

- Here you have - Candice said giving to Maria a glass of water. The two girls were in Candice's bedroom

- Thanks - Maria said and drink a little of water - I don't like Punk

- Sure, and I saw a pig flying yesterday - Candice replied

- You saw a pig flying? Did you take a picture? - Maria asked convinced in what was asking

- It was only an expression - Candice said "Why sometimes you look so dumb?" she thought - Maria, everyone knows you like Punk…Everyone can see it! I don't know why you stay with Santino…

- Because he is funny – Maria answered

- And he is an asshole – Candice said and Maria looked to her surprise – Yes, he is funny but he is an asshole…Maria, I don't know if you noticed but the guys spend the most part of the last year trying to get rid of him

- Really? – Maria asked surprise

- The first time they played football with Santino they thought he didn't know play – Candice explained – During the game they wanted to "hurt" Santino

- I can't believe they did that…- Maria said

- Well, they did a lot of things – Candice said "And I don't know how Santino always turned the things to his side and the guys ended up looking assholes" Candice thought o herself – Now, you don't like Santino, you like Punk who I'm sure likes you…Why don't you let Beth stay with Santino? Maria, you can't let her hit you because of a guy you don't like

- Stop saying I don't like Santino – Maria said very mad

- I know you are hurt because Punk kissed Kelly when he was dating you, but stop being so stupid – Candice said mad too – I'm mad with Randy because he slept with Christy…I don't know how much time we will be mad but I'm sure we will end up together…Punk didn't sleep with Kelly and he already showed he loved or did you forget he tried to back with you last year? Do you remember when he broke up with Kelly? He said he wanted to talk with you but you didn't give a damn…No, just do something before you end up losing the one you love again

- Fine, I like Punk – Maria said a little scared and drink the rest of the water – I'll break with Santino and I'll go talk with Punk

- Great – Candice said and a big smile appeared in her face

* * *

Next Day

- What have you done yesterday? - Stacy asked John when saw him

- Good morning to you too - John said and kissed her - I had some problems in the practice and the man decided I needed some extra train

- What have you done? - Stacy asked once again - I know you Cena, don't try to lie to me

- Believe it wasn't anything important - John replied Stacy who stayed looking to him a little mad - Tell me you aren't going to stay mad

- I'm not mad - Stacy replied

- Really? - John asked with sarcasm - So, why are you acting like you are mad with me?

- If you keep with such questions you can be sure I'm going to get mad with you - Stacy said to John and before any of them could say something more Trish and Chris walked to them

- Did anyone die? - Chris asked looking to John and Stacy face

- No - the two answered at the same time

- I will say I believe - Chris said and Trish hit him the arm - Do you mind? I went to the hospital take the cast yesterday

* * *

- What is Santino doing with Beth? - Amy asked very surprise seeing the Italian and Beth together

- Well, what is doing Maria and Punk together? - Matt asked and Amy looked to him surprise - You didn't know?

- I didn't know what? - Amy asked confuse

- Maria and Punk backed - Matt said - Looks a like Randy, Chris and John are free of Santino

"Good for Maria" Amy thought to herself and then kissed Matt who stayed looking confuse to her - It is so great when everyone have their happy ending

* * *

One week later

- Are you sure it will work? - Cody asked Mickie - It sounds a stupid plan

- I'm sure…and don't forget this is only a part of plan - Mickie answered with an evil smile "She should have broke up with him" she thought to herself looking to John and to Stacy - Just do what I told you…

- How can you be sure it will work? - Cody asked

- Because I heard Randy saying "If they ask, lie" to John, Chris and Matt- Mickie said once again - Now, just do what I said…

* * *

- So, did you hear the news? - Candice asked Stacy. The two girls were walking out of the campus

- I guess not - Stacy answered

- Maria broke up with Santino and backed with Punk - Candice said with a smile in her face - Isn't that great?

- Well, I will not need to get concern anymore with having the Italian talking about my little incident last year - Stacy answered and in that moment her cell phone ran. Opening it she saw she had a message from John

"Waiting for see you this night in our date" Stacy read to herself very confuse "Date?" Stacy thought to herself very confuse "We don't have any date…You told me this night you had to study"

- What happened? - Candice asked looking to Stacy's face - Did happen something wrong?

- No - Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face "Date?" she thought to herself once again

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...Sorry for the spell mistakes and the grammar mistakes...**

**Next Chapter Summary: Will Mickie and Cody's plan work? Read and to find out**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	19. You are Cheating on Me

**HI!!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!! I guess I didn't take too much time to post a new chapter this time...Well, hope everyone enjoyed last chapter and like I promised this chapter will be bigger...**

**Thanks to ****Joey Hirasame****, ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****GrafittiArtist INC**** for the reviews...YOU ARE AMAZING!!!! Oh, and thanks to everyone who read it too.  
**

**Chapter Summary: Will Mickie's plan work?**

**Read and Review**

* * *

At Night

- Randy, just because you don't a girlfriend it doesn't mean we don't have one - Chris said Randy looking to his clock - Trish is going to kill me…

- You are her puppy - Randy replied and drank the rest of his beer

- Why did we accept to come with him to here? - John asked looking to the night club

- Because we are assholes - Matt answered - Is better we take him home

- I don't need anyone to take me home - Randy said a little mad ready to order other drink but John stopped him

- Yes you need because you are drunk - Matt replied

- I'm going to pay the bill - Chris said and walked to the balcony - We can meet outside

- Sure - John said - Randy let's go

- You aren't my father - Randy replied

- May I hit him? - John asked Matt

- No - Matt said - Randy let's go…we need to go

- You can go - Randy replied - I'll stay right here

- If you don't come with us, I'm going to hit you and you can be sure that tomorrow everyone will notice that I hit you - John threatened Randy who ignored him. Matt and John looked to each other - I'm not going to carry him

- So, how do you want to take him out of here? - Matt asked John. Matt putted one of Randy's arm in his shoulder and John did the same thing

* * *

"Keibler, why are you so suspicious?" Stacy thought to herself looking to John's bedroom door without know if should knock or not "Well, maybe you are suspicious because John only studies five minutes before a test"

Stacy stayed looking to the door and when was ready to knock something stopped her - No…There are two of morning and probably he is already sleeping - Stacy whispered and when turned around saw John walking to his room

- What are you doing here? - John asked her surprise

- Where have you been? - Stacy asked a little mad - Wasn't suppose you be studying?

"I'm going to kill Randy" John thought to himself - Yes, but then the coach wanted to talk with me and I went to meet him - John answered Stacy "I'll never more do what Randy says"

- You went meet the coach? - Stacy asked - At least you could give me a better excuse

"She knows" John thought to himself - Fine - John said but before could say something more Stacy interrupted him

- Do you know to whom you send you lovely message today? To me…With whom had you a date this night? - Stacy asked and when John was trying to say something again she interrupted him - You are a really asshole, did you know? How can I like you?

- What message? - John asked confuse and Stacy give him her cell phone. John read the message and then looked to her very surprise - I didn't write this…

- You must think I'm dumb, right? - Stacy asked him very mad - First you say you need to study, so you can't be with me…then I receive a message talking about a date this night…You went to meet other chick! How did you do this to me?

- I didn't do anything - John said - I never wrote that message and this night I went to a night club with Randy, Chris and Matt…you can ask them! I spend all the night with them

- I would love to ask them, but they are your friends and they will cover you - Stacy replied - I really hope you had fun this night…Oh, and don't worry you can stop lying and stay with that other chick because I guess this is the last time you see me…

- Stace - John said and grabbed her arm when she was passing at his side - I have no idea about what you are talking about…if you don't believe me, ask the guys

- If you don't leave my arm I'll start yelling - Stacy advised John

- Yeah, right - John said with sarcasm

- I will count until three - Stacy said to John who ignored her - Fine…Three!

Before Stacy could yell John kissed her. First Stacy tried to stop him but then she kissed him back. Walking behind Stacy stayed between the wall and John. When they broke apart Stacy stayed looking to John

- I just hope they confirm what you told me or you can be sure I'm going to kill you - Stacy said and kissed him again

- I thought you were going to hit me - John said confuse in the middle of the kisses

- I wanted to hit you, but you have a strange effect on me - Stacy answered without stop kissing him. Pushing her closer of him, John opened the bedroom door and pushed her inside. Closing the door, the two fell in the bed. John used to share his bedroom with Nitro, but since he moved in with his friends and he stayed with the bedroom to himself

Stacy felt John's hands under her shirt. She stopped kissing him and John looked to her confuse but very quickly realized what was going on - Is better we stop - John said Stacy

- No…- Stacy said and a smile appeared in her face

- Are you sure? - John asked her very surprise

- Yes - Stacy answered and started kissing him once again

* * *

Next Morning

Stacy woke up with her cell phone ringing. Opening her eyes she realized, she stilled in John's bedroom. Picking up the cell phone, she saw it was her father "Damn it!" she thought to herself

- Yes? - Stacy asked answering her cell phone. In that moment John woke up and looked to her

- Where are you? - Eric asked her very mad

- I slept in Trish's house because it was already too late to back home - Stacy lied to her father - Don't worry…everything is fine!

- I want you home - Eric replied

- Dad, everything is fine with me - Stacy replied - You don't need to worry…

- I want you home - Eric said once again and hung up the cell phone "Just my luck" Stacy thought to herself

- Trish's house? - John asked his girlfriend who looked to him - At least you should say Chris' house

- Very funny - Stacy replied and kissed his lips - I need to go before Eric has a hearth attack

* * *

- Stop talking - Randy said Chris

- It isn't my fault if you drank too much last night - Chris replied and looked to Matt - Trish almost killed me last night…She made so many questions…She is worse than cops

- Sorry for being late - John said arriving to the footballs stands - Did I lose something?

- Just Randy's hangover - Chris replied laughing and Randy looked to him very angry

- So, are you ready to play? - John asked

- Do you think I can play? - Randy asked

- Well, it isn't my fault if you drank too much last night - John replied to his friend - Now, is better you play

- You can play…I will stay right here sleeping - Randy said when John, Matt and Chris were already walking to the field. Looking to each other, a smile appeared in the boys' face. Chris who had the ball threw it to Randy's head

- I'll never get tired of do this - Chris said laughing and Randy looked to the three very angry - Lady, is better you come play…you were the one who wanted to have fun last night…now, if you had too much fun it isn't our fault

* * *

- Your plan didn't work - Cody informed Mickie who looked to him very mad. The two were reunited in the library

- How do you know? - Mickie asked very surprise

- I saw them together this morning - Cody answered - Now, you are going to follow my plan

- You have a plan? - Mickie asked getting even more surprise - I never thought you would have a plan

- Well, I thought it was better, create my own plan…yours haven't been working - Cody replied - I don't get what you see on Cena

- And I don't get what you see on Stacy - Mickie replied and then putted a smile in her face - Now, what is your plan?

* * *

- Long time since we shared some time alone - Melina said Stacy. The two girls were reunited in a small coffee shop - Looks alike we aren't friends anymore

- I'm really sorry for that - Stacy said and putted a little smile in her face - So, how have been the things?

- Great - Melina answered - Nitro decided to move into other house and I hate it. The house is always full of people…He doesn't have time for me!

- Did you know that in a full house you can do the same things you used to do in an empty house? - Stacy said and in that moment the waitress putted on top of the table two orange juices

- Talking by experience? - Melina asked with a malicious smile and grabbed one of the glasses

- Maybe - Stacy replied with a smile in her face and drank a little of her juice

- Do you know who I have been seeing in the house where Nitro is living? - Melina said and Stacy looked to her with curiosity - Maria…she is always in Punk's room

- Well, I heard they backed together - Stacy said - Do you remember when I told you about some strange calls and about the creepy presents I received on Christmas? - Stacy asked and Melina nodded with her head - They stopped

- Isn't that great? - Melina asked a little confuse

- I don't think so - Stacy answered - I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen…You know while I was receiving those presents and calls I was sure anything wrong would happen…She was only trying to scare me, but now I have the feeling she will do something crazy

- She? - Melina asked very surprise - You already know who is and you didn't do anything?

- I think it was Mickie…well, I'm sure it was Mickie. The girl is psycho and I think that tell to the police what she did will only put her crazier - Stacy explained Melina - Did you know she followed me and John to West Newbury?

- She wants Cena back - Melina said - She will do everything to have him back

- I only hope she starts sending the presents again - Stacy confessed - You know, she told me I had one week to break up with John or something bad would happen…The week already passed

- You know those chicks use to threaten people, but in the end they don't do anything - Melina said and putted a smile in her face - They try to kill themselves, they become stalkers but in the end they don't do anything

- I hope everything you said is true - Stacy said in a whisper and drank her juice

* * *

- I like your plan - Mickie said with an evil smile in her face - When do you want to start it?

- Today - Cody said and Mickie looked to him very surprise - The football team will reunite this night to some dinner with the coach

- So, when do you want me to be ready? - Mickie asked

- At midnight - Cody said - And don't forget…

- Don't worry…- Mickie interrupted him without lose the evil smile - I'll do my best!

* * *

- Can anyone tell me who the hell tell to his father that broke up with his girlfriend, when in fact, they still together? - Candice asked her friends. The girls were reunited in a night club to one more of their famous Girls' Nights

- Randy - all the girls answered at the same time and Candice looked to them a little mad

- It is the third time you make a question where the answer is "Randy" - Trish said

- Do you remember what you told me when I broke up with Santino and backed with Punk? - Maria asked and Candice nodded with her head - Why haven't you back together? Didn't it already passed a lot of time?

- He didn't say I'm sorry - Candice replied

- May I do a question - Stacy asked Amy putting her cell phone on her bag

- Everything you want - Amy answered with curiosity

- Did the guys meet last night? - Stacy asked

- No…- Amy answered - Matt, told me he had to study! For what I know he spent all the night in his bedroom…why do you ask?

- Anything - Stacy replied and took again her cell phone from the bag. This time she had received a message from Melina saying that saw John with a girl "Something is going on" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

- Did I forget my cell phone here? - Melina asked Nitro entering in his bedroom

- No - Nitro answered looking to her confuse - Why would you forget your cell phone here?

- Because I don't know where it is - Melina replied very mad - If it isn't here someone stole my cell phone

- Maybe you forgot it in other place - Nitro suggested

- Well, I already went to all the places where I have been today and I didn't find it in there - Melina said very mad and sat in Nitro's bed - Someone stole it from me…If I found who was, I'm going to kill him

* * *

Mickie walked out of her bedroom and without anyone noticed she entered in Melina's. Putting the cell phone in the desk, Mickie walked out of the bedroom with a big smile in her face

"I guess Cody's plan will work" she thought to herself and entered in her bedroom again. "Let's go outside" Mickie thought. Picking up a jacket she walked out of her bedroom

* * *

- Stop drinking - John said taking the glass from Randy who looked to him very mad - Stop getting drunk and go talk with her

- You aren't my father - Randy replied and then grabbed other glass

"What the hell am I going to do?" John thought to himself looking to his friend and then looked to his clock "Is better back to the campus" John thought and then looked to Randy "He can take care of himself" John thought to himself

- See you tomorrow - John said and then walked out of the place. Cody who was in other table, grabbed his cell phone

"Is better you make your part Mickie" Cody thought to himself and followed John. Picking up his cell phone, he searched for Stacy's number

* * *

"Melina wouldn't lie" Stacy thought to herself and bit her lip "He isn't cheating on me" she thought very concern

- Stacy, is everything fine with you? - Torrie asked Stacy who looked to her confuse - You look concern with something

- It isn't anything - Stacy lied and in that moment her cell phone rang. She saw it was Cody and answered the cell phone - Yes?

- Hi - Cody said - Can you meet me at the campus?

- Why? - Stacy asked confuse

- I have something to tell and I would prefer tell you this face-to-face - Cody explained - It is about Cena

"Maybe he saw him with other girl too" Stacy thought to herself - Sure - Stacy said - I'll be there in ten minutes

With those words Stacy hung up her cell phone

- Did happen something? - Trish asked

- No - Stacy answered and putted a smile in her face - I need to go…See you tomorrow…Bye

- Why the hell is she so strange? - Candice asked

- She asked me about last night…she asked me if the guys had been together - Amy said and looked to Trish - Matt told me he had to study

- Well, Chris told me the same thing but when he arrived at home I made him tell me where he was - Trish said and then pointed to Candice - Her ex boyfriend wanted to get drunk and made them go with him

- Guess John said the same lie and Stacy didn't believe in him - Torrie said - Cena is in big problems!

* * *

John was walking to his building dorm when heard a woman voice calling from him. Turning around he saw Mickie

- What the hell do you want Mickie? - John asked his ex-girlfriend

- I don't want anything - Mickie said and putted a smile in her face - I just came to say I'm sorry

- You came here to apologize? - John asked very surprise

- I want to say I'm sorry for make you stay with me knowing you didn't want, I want to say I'm sorry for stalk your girlfriend and I want to say I'm sorry for follow you to your hometown - Mickie said - I don't know what happened me to act like that…Will you ever forgive me?

- You want me to forgive you? - John asked "You lost the rest of sanity you had" John thought to himself - After everything you did, first to me and then to Stacy? Look if you have only threatened me it was a thing, but you stalked Stacy! You decided to make her life a living hell

- I really don't see what you see on her - Mickie whispered to herself and looked to John without lose her smile - Well, you should know something about your girlfriend: she is cheating on you

- Is that your plan to make me broke with Stacy? - John asked almost laughing - Mickie you are insane

- Am I? - Mickie asked - Well, I saw her other day with a guy…I guess his name is Cory? Rody?

- Cody? - John asked

- Yes- Mickie said - Do you know him? I saw them together…and I'm not saying I saw them talking…Well, if share saliva is talking, they were talking…You can hate me Cena and you can call me insane, but at least I never cheated on you

Turning around, Mickie walked to the girl's door room. An evil smile appeared in her face "Now is your time Cody" she thought to herself leaving John behind.

* * *

When Stacy arrived to the campus, she saw Cody waiting for her in the dorm room. Very quickly she walked to him

- Hi - Cody said Stacy

- Hi - Stacy said - What do you want to tell me?

- I know Cena is you boyfriend, but I think you should something about him - Cody said and Stacy looked to him concern "Just don't tell me what I think you are going to tell me" she thought to herself - Stacy, I like you, but I would never do what he is thinking

- What are you talking about? - Stacy asked very confuse

- John thinks you are involved with me…he thinks you are cheating on him - Cody explained - You saw me in the ward because he hit me during the practice

- You can't be serious - Stacy stuttered - You must be joking, right? How can he be thinking I'm cheating on him with you?

- Maybe because he is an asshole - Cody said and in that moment saw John talking with Mickie "It will work" Cody thought to himself - Stace, he doesn't deserve you

"After everything what happened between us, Cena does this" Stacy thought to herself and tears started running from her eyes

- Don't cry - Cody said and hugged Stacy "This will work better than I thought" Cody thought to himself "It was only suppose he sees us talking, not hugging each other"

* * *

"What the hell was Mickie talking about?" John though walking to the dorm building. When he was almost in there he saw Stacy and Cody in the stairs. He saw Cody hugging her - She was talking about this - John whispered to himself and continued walking to there - I just hope you have a good explanation - John said and Stacy turned to him

- You want an explanation? - Stacy asked

- Well, supposedly you are my girlfriend…don't you think it would be better break up with me first? - John asked and Stacy looked to him very confuse

- Look out how you talk with her - Cody replied

- You shut up your mouth before I kick your ass - John advised Cody and then looked to Stacy again - What the hell are you doing here? Well, you don't need to explain because I can see what you are doing here…Did you forget I lived here too? At least you could find another place to cheat on me

- You are the one who is seen with other girl…You are the one who sent that message who appeared in my cell phone but wasn't for me…You are the one who says that will stay in your bedroom and then go out - Stacy said very mad - And don't tell me it was with the guys because I talked with Amy

- You are accusing me of cheating on you, but I don't know if you noticed I just caught with your ex-boyfriend - John replied

- I'm not losing my time with you Cena - Stacy said with tears running from her eyes - After everything what happened between us you should know me better

- It is hard to know you when you take sleeping pills to kill yourself - John said and in that moment Stacy slapped him

- I hope you burn in hell Cena - Stacy said in a whisper and only John heard. Without say anything more Stacy walked out of there "Is better I go to Trish's house" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

**OMG...Mickie's plan didn't work, but Cody's plan did...John and Stacy broke up!!!! Will John and Stacy ever know the truth? Will they know it was all a plan?**

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes...**

**Next Chapter Summary: After the storm...**

**REVIEW**


	20. After the Storm

**Hi!!! I hope everyone had enjoyed last chapter...it was full of drama!!!! **

**Well, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105**** and ****wweluver178**** for the reviews...YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Hope everyone likes this new chapter...I guess it will add a little more drama to the story!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

Cody stayed looking to John with a smile on his lips - You know, you should have learned to control your jealousy - Cody said and John looked to him. In that moment, John only wanted to hit Cody

- Is better you shut up your mouth - John said very angry

- C'mon, me and Stacy didn't do anything that you two haven't done - Cody said with a malicious smile - And I can't believe you never said to anyone she was so great in bed

John couldn't take it anymore. Walking to Cody he punched him. Cody punched him back. And in the middle of the night the two boys stayed punching each other, until someone appears.

* * *

- I'm coming - Trish said walking to her main door house in the middle of night. "I'm going to kill Chris for not come to open the door" the petit blonde thought opening her door house. When she opened the door, she saw Stacy with tears running from her eyes - What happened? - Trish asked very concern

- May I come in? - Stacy asked

- Yes - Trish said and let Stacy enter. Closing the door, the two women walked to the living room and sat in the couch - Are you and Cena mad?

- No…- Stacy answered trying to control the tears - I think we broke up…it is the third time we broke in a year…

- I'm sure you didn't break, it was only a fight - Trish said and putted a smile in her face

- It wasn't any fight - Stacy said - He told me I was cheating on him what is very strange because he is the one who is seen with other girls

- John loves you - Trish said - He would never cheat on you

- Well, I love him too, but he thinks I'm cheating on him with Cody - Stacy replied and more tears ran from her eyes - How can he be so stupid? I would never back to Cody after what he did to me…I can be his friend, but I would never back to him again

- Did you tell this to John? - Trish asked

- It is hard to say something when he is accusing you - Stacy said - I guess this is definitely the end

- Don't say such thing - Trish said and held Stacy's hand

- Trish he has been cheating one me - Stacy said

- If it is about last nigh you should know that he was with Chris and the others - Trish said

- He was with them, but who can assure me he was always with them? - Stacy asked Trish, who tried to answer but didn't find any answer - Trish, this is the end! It wasn't supposed we get together…we can like each other but since the day we meet it wasn't supposed we get together

- Look, I'm going to prepare you a hot tea and you are going to sleep here this night, and tomorrow I'm sure you will feel better and you will see it was just a fight - Trish said with a little smile in her face

- Trish, I went to meet Cody and he told me John has been making his life a living hell because he thinks I'm cheating on him with Cody - Stacy explained - John saw me with Cody and started yelling that I was cheating on him…and most important John said in his front I tried to kill myself…Don't tell me it was only a fight!

"You tried to kill yourself?" Trish thought to herself - I'm going to get the tea - Trish said and walked to the kitchen leaving Stacy in the living room

"I can't believe it is over" Stacy thought to herself and more tears started running from her eyes "Why do I love him?"

* * *

"How can she be with him?" John thought to himself very mad. He was laid in his bed. All his body was hurting him "After what he did to her…While he was with her, he was with other chick"

In that moment he heard a knock in his door - Who can be at this hour? - John whispered to himself and went to open the door. In the other side of the door he saw Kelly Kelly - Can I help you? - John asked

The girl didn't say anything and kissed him. With a little smile she walked out of there "Girls are crazy…" John thought and closed the door and then backed to his room - Why the hell do they need to exist?

- You are the best friend someone can have - Mickie said meeting the girl outside

- Why the hell are you doing this Mickie? - the girl asked her when the two where backing to their bedrooms

- Because Kelly no one leaves me for other chick - Mickie answered with a big smile and looked to her photographic machine - I need to take care of them now…Please, don't forget our plan

- Don't worry if someone asks I will say the truth - Kelly said with a smile in her face - We have been sleeping with each other

* * *

Next Day

- Did our couch become a house to girls who cry? - Chris asked Trish who ignored him - What happened this time? Did Cena tell her she was fat?

- No they broke up - Trish replied

- Really? Are you sure they broke up? I use to hear them saying "I hate you" but then they are kissing each other - Chris said

- Well, this time they really broke up - Trish said - And please keep your mouth shut…Don't say anything stupid! For what I know, last night it was a hell of discussion

- Don't worry I'm going to take the breakfast somewhere - Chris said - Will you go to the classes or will you stay here taking care of Stacy?

- Just get out of here - Trish said her boyfriend. Chris kissed Trish's cheek and then walked out of his own house

Stacy was laid in the couch watching TV. Picking up the command she started changing channel. Trish appeared from the kitchen and putted a coffee on front of Stacy

- Is better you drink it - Trish said

- Trish, I'm not hungry and I'm not thirsty - Stacy replied without took her eyes from the TV

- So, last night you left us to go meet Cody? - Trish asked

- Yes…he told me he had something to tell about John - Stacy said - I thought he was going to tell me that saw him with other chick

- Why did you think that? - Trish asked a little confuse

- Because Melina sent me a message saying that saw John with some chick and before that night I received a message from John saying that was expecting to see me that night, but it wasn't me who he was going to meet - Stacy explained and changed channel again

- Do you know if you didn't hear a voice it means that someone could have picked up the cell phone and send a message - Trish said

- John never told me that lost his cell phone - Stacy replied

- Fine - Trish said - How did John see you Cody?

- He was backing to his bedroom - Stacy answered - I was talking with Cody…Cody told me those things and I started crying. I cried because I couldn't believe John didn't trust in me

- Well, you didn't trust in John too - Trish said

- Trish I was raped and I tried to kill myself - Stacy said - Last thing I wanted was to cheat in a guy who made me get mad with my best friend! I wanted to start living a normal life…I didn't want more problems

- What is that story about kill yourself? - Trish finally asked and Stacy explained to her. For some moments Trish stayed without know what to say - Last night what happened more?

- I slapped John - Stacy said and turned off the TV - Trish I'm miserable! I don't want to get out of the couch

- Why? - Trish asked very concern with Stacy

- Because then I will need to get out of here and I'll see John and then I'll be sure we broke up - Stacy answered and tears started running from her eyes

Without know what to do, Trish hugged Stacy - Everything will be fine - Trish whispered Stacy

* * *

John was trying to pay attention to the classes but it was being very hard "I should have stayed in the bed" he thought to himself "Well, if I had stayed in there I would stay thinking in Stacy and in the shit I did last night"

- But I'm thinking in Stacy and in what happened last night - John whispered

- What happened with you? - Chris asked

- What? - John asked confuse

- What happened with you? - Chris asked once again - You have an open lip, I see a bruise under your eye…Well, resuming: looks alike you entered in a box ring

- I prefer don't talk about what happened - John answered

- Stacy slept in my house - Chris said John - Trish only told me you two broke up

- I thought she would sleep in Cody's room - John commented - Now she can do it without cheat on me

- Stacy was cheating on you with Cody? - Chris asked very surprise

- Looks alike - John replied - And she was accusing me of cheating on her

- How can she cheat on you with him? - Chris said in loud voice and everyone looked to him

- Do you want to share something with us Mr Irvine? - Ric asked Chris who didn't know what to do

"Great…Now all the college will know about what happened" John thought to himself

* * *

- I'm going to meet Trish in her house - Amy said and kissed Matt in his lips - She wants me to help her to make Stacy back home

- Sure - Matt said and then Amy left. Looking around, Matt decided to go the football stands. In there he saw John and Chris

- Please, you need to forgive me - Chris said but John ignored him - C'mon Cena I didn't do it on purpose

- Chris, just shut up your mouth - John said very angry - All the school thinks Stacy cheated on me

- Didn't she? - Chris asked - If she cheated on you all the school has the right to know that she is a little…

- Chris, shut up - John said and walked out of there

- You are really dumb, aren't you? - Matt asked Chris

- Why am I dumb? - Chris asked confuse

- You don't get it, right? - Matt asked - John didn't want anyone to know about this because he stills caring about Stacy…he doesn't want all the school saying she is a whore…like you were going to call her…For god sake Jericho, just because they broke up it doesn't mean that John doesn't like her anymore

* * *

Hearing the door bell, Trish walked to the door and opened it

- Thanks god you are here - Trish said Amy and looked to the couch - We need to take her out from the couch

- She is depressed - Amy commented looking to Stacy

- Yes and she looks sick - Trish said looking to Stacy too - I already tried to see if she has fever or not, but she doesn't let me

- Let me try - Amy said and walked to the couch - Hi

- I'm not going to get out of here - Stacy replied without look to Amy

- Stacy, let us help you - Amy said

- Do you have a time machine? - Stacy asked with some sarcasm - Because if you have you can help me, if you don't is better you don't even try to help me

- Stacy, you are too pale…you look sick - Amy said but Stacy ignored her

- I didn't cheat on him - Stacy said - I swear I didn't…Last thing I would do in the world was to cheat on him

- I know it - Amy said with a little smile - Please, Stacy let me see you have fever

- I'm pretty sure I'm fine - Stacy replied and let Amy to touch with her hand in Stacy's forehead - Do you see I'm fine

- Oh my god - Amy said very surprise - Stacy you are burning…Are you sure you are feeling fine?

- I'm cold anything more - Stacy said

- We are going to take you to the hospital - Amy said a little mad - And I don't care if you don't want to go because you will

* * *

- I don't believe cheated on John - Torrie commented to Candice

- Well Randy cheated on me…- Candice said - For me everything is possible…talking about Randy, did you see him?

- No - Torrie answered a little mad with Candice "Stacy would never cheat on John" she thought to herself

* * *

Afternoon

Opening Stacy's door house, Trish and Amy helped Stacy entering. The two girls helped her going to her bedroom. Stacy laid in her bed

- I'll get some blankets - Trish said and walked out of the bedroom

- I'm going to buy the meds - Amy said - Will you be fine?

- Yes - Stacy said and putted a weak smile in her face. When Trish and Amy walked out of the bedroom, Stacy saw an envelope on the bedside table. It had her father letter and it said it was for her.

Opening the envelope Stacy took from there a picture "No way" Stacy thought to herself and once again tears came to her yes. It was a photo from John and Kelly kissing each other "Why did you do this to me?" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

- I'm going to visit Stacy - Torrie said Candice - She is sick

- Well, I'm going to my bedroom…maybe I pass in her house later - Candice said and continued walking to her bedroom. She had changed room with some other chick, so she hadn't to face Christy everyday. When she opened her bedroom door she saw it full of flowers and balloons with a heart form. A little smile appeared on her face. On top of bed she saw a note and read it

"Look by the window?" Candice thought and walked to the window. Looking to outside, she saw Randy and some persons with some musical instruments

- I can't believe on this - Candice said to herself in the moment they started playing

* * *

John was backing to his bedroom when saw Mickie. With a smile on her face, she walked to him

- Haven't I told you the truth? - Mickie asked

- Mickie I'm not in the mood to handle you - John said and continued walking, but she followed him - What do you want?

- Well, your girlfriend cheated on you I thought I could take you somewhere to make you forget what happened - Mickie said

- What do you really want? - John asked and turned to her

- Well, I like you and I don't like to see you like that - Mickie said and tried to put in her face an innocent look

- Mickie I know you - John said - I'm not going to back with you…No way I would back to you

- What I did in the past was wrong…I'm trying to make up to you! I want you to forgive me for being such a bitch - Mickie replied and then turned around - I hope you have a nice day Cena

"I will never more date" John thought to himself

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes as the grammar mistakes...Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**REVIEW**

**P.S.: So, the new story I wrote about in chapter 16 has already been posted (it had already 4 chapters)...I decided to call it "Troubles: A New Generation"...I hope you like it!!!!**


	21. Strange Alliances

**HI!!! Hope you are having a nice weekend (I guess i can't say the same thing about mine, it is being pretty boring...)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Breakingdawn105****, ****wweluver178**** and ****Adrea019**** for the reviews...YOU ARE AMAZING GUYS!!!! I can't believe that I'm almost on the 100 reviews...Only more nine reviews!!!! I'm so HAPPY for that!!!**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter...I need to tell you that this chapter is small. I think it is one of the most small chapter I wrote to this story...But I still hoping you like it!!!**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

Next day

- So you needed to get drank two days in row to come with an idea to back with Candice? - Matt asked Randy while the two were walking to the classroom

- And to win courage to do it - Randy replied - I never thought chicks liked roses and balloons so much

- Really? - Matt asked with sarcasm and the two entered in the classroom. In there they saw John and walked to his side

- What the hell are you doing here so soon? - Randy asked his best friend

- Maybe the same thing as you - John replied and Randy looked to him surprise

- Well, I backed with Candice - Randy said

- Great for you - John said without care

- What the hell bit you? - Randy asked and John looked to him very mad - If you are in a bad mood, just don't throw it on me

John didn't say anything and walked out of the classroom

- You don't know, right? - Matt asked and Randy looked to him very surprise - John and Stacy broke up…

- Why did they break up? - Randy asked with curiosity

- She cheated on him with Cody - Matt said - I think she didn't cheat on Cena with Cody…Not after what happened with her

- What happened with her? - Randy asked and Matt stayed without know what to do - What are you hiding from me?

- Good morning - Amy said with a smile in her lips

- I need to talk with you - Matt said and held Amy's hand and then pushed her out of the classroom

- What happened? - Amy asked confuse

- Anything - Matt answered and kissed her

- Really? - Amy asked once again and he nodded with her head - Do you want to know what we found out last night?

- What? - Matt asked with curiosity

- John was cheating on Stacy - Amy said and Matt looked to her very surprise - Yesterday, Stacy received a photo where John was kissing other girl

- Really? - Matt asked very suspicious - Am I the only one seeing something strange here?

- What are you talking about? - Amy asked with curiosity

- Stacy cheated on John and John cheated on Stacy at the same time - Matt answered - For what I know they both denied that cheated on each other…and I don't think that after what happened between them, they would do that to each other

- You think someone did this to them? - Amy asked very surprise

- Yes - Matt answered his girlfriend - And I think it will be very easy to found who did that to them

* * *

Stacy was laid in her bed. At her side were Candice and Torrie. The girls had decided to make shifts to stay taking care of her

- You know I'm not a child - Stacy said to the two women

- You are sick - Candice replied - You still having fever…We aren't going to anywhere

- Stacy, stop complaining and stay happy - Torrie said - You have company and your friends care a lot for you

- Happy? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - John cheated on me and accused me of cheating on him

- About that - Torrie said and shared and look with Candice

- Is better you tell her - Candice said and Stacy looked confuse to the two

- Tell me what? - Stacy asked

- All the college thinks you cheated on Cena - Torrie said - I think John was talking with Chris, and Chris talked to loud and everyone heard

- Everyone thinks I'm a home breaker - Stacy said very mad - Now, they think I'm a slut too…Can someone give me a good new?

- I backed with Randy - Candice said with a little smile in her face - He made me a romantic surprise and I couldn't resist…and after all he didn't cheat on me…We had broken up

- At least someone is happy - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face - I'm happy for you

In that moment they heard the bell ringing. Candice walked out of the room and went to open the door. Some moments ago Melina appeared in the room

- You have a visit - Candice said

- Can you let us alone for a while? - Stacy asked Candice and Torrie who looked to her confuse - Just for five minutes

- Sure - Torrie said and the two girls walked out of the room

- What is? - Melina said and sat at Stacy's side in the bed

- Did you send me this message? - Stacy said and gave her cell phone to Melina - I received it two nights ago

- It is impossible - Melina said very confuse - I didn't send you this…I didn't know where my cell phone was in this night…I looked for it everywhere…You can ask Nitro! I only found out it next day…it was is my bedroom, but I don't remember left it in there

- So, how did I receive this message? - Stacy asked

- I guess someone sent you this message from my cell phone - Melina said - And I swear it wasn't my roommate…First because it is Maria and second she was with Punk

- You know that I and John broke up, right? - Stacy asked and Melina nodded with her head - He said I was cheating on him with Cody, but I'm the one who receives a photo where he is kissing other girl…

- Do you think he was really cheating on you? - Melina asked

- No - Stacy answered - But it could be because I like him! And after what you told me now, I think someone did everything to look alike we were cheating on each other

- You think it was Mickie, right? - Melina asked Stacy who nodded with her head - Why don't you tell this to Cena?

- Because he said something he shouldn't and most important he made all the school think I'm whore - Stacy answered - And we can't forget he hit Cody

- Well, Cody hit him too - Melina said and Stacy looked to her confuse - Yesterday the two look looked pretty bad and Nitro told me that the two fought with each other…

- I'm talking about other day…I saw Cody in the ward and he told me John hit him - Stacy said - It was in the same day John was punished by the football coach

- I don't know how John can think you would back to Cody after what he did to you - Melina said

- Me neither - Stacy said with a sad voice

* * *

- Our plan worked - Cody said

- Yeah - Mickie said - Now, you need to make Stacy back to you

- Why don't you make Cena back to you again? - Cody asked

- Because John doesn't believe in my good intentions - Mickie answered - I need to get him madder with Stacy, so then he will believe in me

- What have you done to him? - Cody asked and Mickie looked to him confuse - Why doesn't he believe in you?

- It isn't from your business - Mickie replied - I heard Stacy is sick…Is better you go visit her at night when her friends aren't in there anymore…Give her some flowers or something like!

- It sounds a nice idea - Cody said with a smile

- And don't show her, your intentions - Mickie said and Cody looked to her surprise - You don't want to scare her, right? You only want to be her friend, anything more

- You are evil - Cody said

- So you are - Mickie said with an evil smile

* * *

Stacy was laid in her bed, looking to the flowers Cody had given to her. "Why John didn't give me these flowers?" Stacy thought to herself very mad "If he hadn't acted like that way, he could be together…we could have resolve all this situation"

* * *

Melina was backing to her bedroom when saw Amy

- Can we talk? - Melina asked Amy who looked to her very surprise - It is about Stacy

- Sure - Amy said and the two walked to the bathroom. Anyone was in there - What is?

- Well…- Melina said and told Amy the conversation she had with Stacy - Stacy thinks someone is doing something against her, but she doesn't want to find the truth because she is mad with something Cena said

- So, you want to do something? - Amy asked

- Yeah - Melina answered - I heard you and Matt were suspicious, so I decided to come talk with you

- How do you know that? - Amy asked very surprise

- I simple know - Melina answered "I was entering in the classroom and I heard you" she thought to herself - Now, do you want to help me or not?

- Sure - Amy said and a smile appeared in Melina's face - And the first thing we are going to do is to go talk with Kelly about that picture

- Tomorrow morning we can catch her in her bedroom - Melina said without lose her smile - And we will make her tell the truth

- See you tomorrow - Amy said and walked out of the bathroom leaving Melina behind "Looks alike Melina isn't so bad" Amy thought

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...Sorry for the grammar mistakes as the spelling mistakes. Oh, and sorry for the chapter be so small!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	22. We Need to Stop

**HEY!!! New chapter up...I have bad news to everyone who is reading this story...Next chapter will be the last one!!! I'm feeling so sad because of that...But I have good news: Should I tell them? Well, you will find you next chapter the good news (I think they are good news)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Joey Hirasame****, ****Breakingdawn105****, ****wweluver178**** and ****Adrea019**** for the reviews...YOU ROCK!!!! Only more five reviews to the 100!!!! My dream is almost becoming true!!!!**

**This is a small chapter...I needed to leave all the suspance to the last chapter (I hate this words...they made me feel so sad...I WANT TO CRY :( )**

**READ and REVIEW **

* * *

One Week Later (February)

- I like this idea - Trish said looking to a poster which was in the university main door - A Mask Party

- Isn't that the same thing we do on Halloween? - Chris asked Trish

- No - Trish replied a little mad - Do you know the parties that happen on Venice?- Yes - Chris answered

- Well, it is a party like that - Trish said with a little smile - And we are going!

- Do I need to get a mask? - Chris asked her and Trish looked to him with an angry look - Sure…I'm going to buy one tomorrow

* * *

Stacy was sat in front of the classroom door "I'm tired of them insulting me" she thought to herself and in that moment saw two boys walking to her. One of them was Adam and the other was Ted. The two stayed looking to her with smiles on their faces

- What do you want? - Stacy asked them

- Do you remember when you dated me? - Ted asked her - I had to cheat on you with your mother

- What Ted is trying to say is that he had to get sex from other place - Adam said

- Do you mind leave me alone? - Stacy asked them, but they ignored her

- What do you think we need to do to convince her? - Adam asked Ted - C'mon you already dated her…you must know

- She needs to cheat on someone, so first we need to get her a boyfriend - Ted said and sat at Stacy's side - What do you think about date Edge and you cheat on him with me and then you date with me and you cheat on me with him?

Stacy tried to get out of there but Ted grabbed her arm

- Where do you think you are going? - Adam asked

- Let me go - Stacy said almost crying - Leave me alone

- C'mon Stace -Ted said and pushed her to him - You aren't such a saint

- Leave me alone - Stacy said once again when Ted was trying to kiss her

* * *

"If other girl says me I'm sorry for your girlfriend be a whore again I swear to God I will kill them" John thought to himself walking to the classroom "Maybe no one will be there"

In that moment he started hearing some voices and one of them belonged to Stacy. For Stacy's voice he could notice something was wrong. Following the voices he saw Ted trying to kiss Stacy

- Is better you leave her - John said and they looked to him

- You cheated on him, but he defends you - Adam joked - You must bed really great in what you do

John walked to their side - Do you want to know something? - John asked - You can stop insulting her because she didn't cheat on me…I cheated on her! Now, if you want whore you can always go find Kelly or maybe your own sister

- Your…- Adam was saying, but before he could do something their heard a voice behind them

- What is going on here? - Ric Flair asked and the three boys looked to him. Flair had some boxes on his hands

- Anything - John answered with a smile and then looked to Adam and Ted - They said they wanted to help you with the boxes

- That is a great idea - Flair said looking to Ted and Adam

- You are going to pay - Adam whispered to John.

When they walked out of there John looked to Stacy, who was sat in the bench. Looking to her, John knelled at her front

- Are you fine? - John asked concern and held her hand

- Yes - Stacy answered without look to him - Why did you say that?

- Said what? - John asked

- Why did you say you were the one who cheated on me? - Stacy asked, but John didn't answer her - Thanks for helping me

- Just because of what happened between us it doesn't mean I would let them treat you like that - John said with a smile in his face and looked to her eyes. He missed look to her eyes

In that moment the belt rang. Looking to each other, Stacy showed a little smile too - I need to go - Stacy said and grabbed her things and then walked out of there, leaving John behind

* * *

Mickie who was watching the two stayed frozen in the middle of the hall. She saw the way how John and Stacy looked to each other, the way how John touched her, the way how they liked each other

"He will never love me like he loves her…" she thought to herself "And I will never love him how much she loves him"

- I need to finish this plan - Mickie whispered to herself and turned around "I need to found Cody"

When she was finally walking out of the hall, she felt someone grabbing her arm

- We need to talk - Amy said Mickie and pushed her inside of a room

- What the hell do you want? - Mickie asked

- What the hell do I want? - Amt asked - I want you to tell me what you have been planning…I know very well it was you who made Stacy and John broke up

- You have a lot of imagination - Mickie said and putted a little smile on her face - It isn't my fault if Stacy cheated on Cena

- Well, in fact it is - she heard Melina's voice - Because you were the one who told John that Stacy was cheating on him

- I thought you didn't like each other - Mickie said looking to Amy and Melina - Why do you say that it was me who told John about Stacy and Cody?

- Because Matt got suspicious and went to ask John to tell him what happened in that night - Amy answered - He told him about your little encounter

- And we went to talk with Kelly…Stacy showed me a picture of them together and I went to ask her what was going on - Melina said with a malicious smile - She said she was having something with him, but I then I said I would hit her if she didn't tell me the truth! She ended up telling me truth!

- If you are so sure about all that - Mickie said - Why don't you go say that to John and Stacy?

- Stacy already thinks you did something - Melina said - But you know when two people are mad with each other they tell things they don't want…and it was what happened between John and Stacy

- You know I have something more important to do then heard two crazies with their theories - Mickie replied and walked out of the room leaving Amy and Melina behind

- Damn it - Melina said and grabbed the record machine - Why the hell didn't she say it was her?

- Because she is smarter than we thought - Amy answered her

* * *

- Hi - Cody said sitting at Stacy's side

- Hi - Stacy said and putted a little smile in her face. The two were in the cafeteria

- Did you hear about the party? - Cody asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Are you going?

- I have no idea - Stacy answered him

- If you are I have an invite to do - Cody said and Stacy looked to him - Would you like to go with me? Before you answer: he would go as friends

- Last time you invited me to a party I didn't appear - Stacy said and putted a little smile in her face - Don't you think you are committing a mistake?

- No - Cody said - I'm your friend and is these last weeks I have been seeing you very low…I want to help you and I think that maybe this party will make you better…I want to make you company

- In which day will be the party? - Stacy asked

- San Valentine's Day - Cody answered - Are you going or not?

- I guess I'm going - Stacy said and saw a smile appearing in Cody's face - And I think I accept your invite

- Great - Cody said and looked to his clock - I need to go…See you later?

- Yes - Stacy said. Before Cody leave, he kissed her cheek and then walked out of there. "Why I think I'm giving him hope?" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

Cody was in the hall when saw Mickie walking to him

- We need to talk - Mickie said Cody and pushed him inside of one of the rooms

- If someone saw us, they will think we have something with each other - Cody said - I don't want to lose all the chances I have with Stacy

- You don't have any chance with her - Mickie said and Cody looked to her surprise - I want to stop all this…We need to tell the true

- Why? - Cody asked - Everything is going fine…Well, for me…for you I know Cena doesn't give a damn about you…did he send you to hell again?

- No, I didn't change my mind because I talked with Cena, I changed my mind because I saw them together - Mickie said

- You saw them together? - Cody asked very surprise - What the hell are you talking about?

- I saw them together and I saw how they like each other - Mickie answered - I don't think it is right do this to them

- You were the one who started this plan - Cody said - You asked for my help…I didn't ask you anything

- I know…- Mickie said - But now I want to stop…I'm going to tell the truth to John. Is better you do the same thing

- Don't even think in that - Cody said very mad - It is a good you keep your pretty mouth close…you have no idea what I can do to you

- Cody, don't try to threaten me - Mickie said

- Mickie, I'm not trying to threaten you - Cody said with an evil smile and grabbed her arm with all his strength - Keep your mouth shut!

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (even if it was small)**

**Don't forget, last chapter will be the last one... :(**

**Next Chapter Summary: Mask Party...San Valentine's Day...Read to find out what will happen...Will John and Stacy back together??? Or will they broke apart??**

**REVIEW!!!**


	23. Happily Ever After?

**Hi!!! I'm so sad today because this is the last chapter! After two years I'm finally taking a break from this story...Well, but it will not be a big break, because as I told you last chapter I have a surprise for you: I'm going to write a new sequel for it! I'm not sure when I'm going to post the first chapter but I'm sure it will be soon!!! Aren't you happy???? I'm giving you tip for next story: It will be two years in the future, after the graduation...I think you will like it...**

**As always I want to thanks to everyone who reviewes this story during the past months: ****Breakingdawn105****GrafittiArtist INC****kai1994****wweluver178**** Wolfgirl77769****Joey Hirasame****Adrea019****taker43****...YOU ARE AMAZING GUYS!!! All the reviews meant a lot for me (I hope in this chapter you help to arrive to the 100 reviews...Only one more to go) Thanks for the support...you are all in my heart!**

**Thanks to to everyone who putted my story on their favourites: ****bobmanv2.0****, ****Breakingdawn105****, ****courtney michelle****, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****Joey Hirasame**** and ****wweluver178**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, but English isn't my first language...I'm sure you are tired of reading this!!! LOL**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!! READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

San Valentine's Day

- I'm looking a jerk - Chris said very mad

- You look great - Trish said with a little smile on her face

- I thought it was a mask party, not a gay mask party - Chris replied and looked to his clothes - Why the hell am I wearing this?

- Because you love me - Trish said preparing her hair - And don't insult people… Amy and Matt will come here and we will go with them

- Sure - Chris said and walked to the living room "I'm looking a clown" he thought to himself and in that moment putted his hand on his pocket. From there he took the engagement ring "No Chris, you will not look an idiot again"

Trish who was walking to the living room in that moment saw him with the ring. A little smile appeared on her face "Mrs Chris Irvine? Mrs Patricia Irvine?" she thought to herself "I love him and I want to stay with him…Is like Amy said: we don't need to marry now"

- Chris - Trish said and Chris looked to her. Very quickly he hid the ring

- Yes? - Chris asked

- Do you remember when he went to Canada? - Trish asked and sat at his side

- Why? - Chris asked confuse

- Because I want you to ask me something - Trish explained with a little smile on her face

- What? - Chris asked even more confuse

- Do you remember what you asked me? - Trish asked getting mad - I want you to ask me it again

- Do you have any idea how many things I asked in a day? - Chris asked her "Does she want me to ask her to marry me?" he thought suspicious

- I quit - Trish whispered mad

- Do you want me to ask you what I think you want? - Chris asked and saw a little smile appearing in Trish's face - Are you sure you want it? Do you remember what happened last time? You ran way from me…

- I'm sure - Trish said - I want you to ask me…

- I can't ask you today - Chris said and Trish lost her smile

- Why? - Trish asked very confuse

- Because it is San Valentine's Day…a lot of guys ask their girlfriends to marry them in this day - Chris answered

- I don't care about the others - Trish replied - I only care about us and I want you to ask me…Will we need to get mad to you ask me to marry you?

- No - Chris said - I wanted to make you a surprise…I didn't want it to be like this

- Chris I don't need a big surprise, I don't need any big day…I just need you - Trish said - You could ask me to marry you in my grandma's funeral that I wouldn't care! I just want to be with you

- Will you marry me? - Chris asked very quickly before she could say something more. A smile appeared in Trish's face.

- Yes - Trish answered and kissed Chris. The two feel in the coach - Yes, I want to marry you…Now, I want my ring

- Sure - Chris said and took the little box from his pocket. From there he took the engagement ring and putted it in Trish's finger

- It is pretty- Trish said looking to the ring

- Are you sure that if I asked you in your grandma's funeral wouldn't you kick my ass? - Chris asked with curiosity

- I would kick your ass - Trish answered and kissed him again

* * *

John was walking out from the locker room after the practice when saw Mickie walking to him

- Mickie, we aren't going to back together - John said and continued walking ignoring what she had to say

- I don't want to back to you - Mickie answered and followed him - I need to tell you something

- Last time you needed to tell me something you told me Stacy and Cody were together…- John said - I don't want to hear what you have to tell me

- Well, you don't want but you will hear - Mickie replied - Stacy didn't cheat on you with Cody…I never saw them kissing each other

- What? - John asked and stopped walking and then turned to her - What did you say?

- Well, I was trying to make Stacy think you were cheating on her, but it didn't work - Mickie said - I guess she didn't tell you about a message you sent to some girl

- It was you? - John asked very surprise - How did you use my cell phone?

- I already tell you, but first you need to hear everything I have to say - Mickie answered with a smile and explained to John everything about her and Cody's plan

- Cody - John whispered "I'm going to kill that guy" John thought to himself

- Yes, I asked him to help me - Mickie said

- Why did you decide to tell me all this? - John asked Mickie

- It doesn't matter why I'm telling you this - Mickie replied - Now, is better you move on before Cody gets what he wants

* * *

Stacy was sat in her bed looking to the dress she was supposed to put on "I shouldn't have accepted to go to the party" Stacy thought to herself and in that moment heard a knock on the bedroom door

- Come in - Stacy said looking to the door and saw her father

- You have someone waiting for you in the living room - Eric said Stacy

- Already? - Stacy asked and looked to her clock - Do you mind tell him I'm late? Very, but, very late?

- Do you want me to tell him you are sick? - Eric asked his daughter

- Sorry daddy…I just can't do such thing - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face - I need fifteen minutes

- Stacy you need more than fifteen minutes - Eric said looking to his daughter - I know how much time you spend to get dress

- You know, but he doesn't - Stacy said and kissed her father's cheek and then pushed him out of the room. Closing the door, Stacy grabbed the dress "Everything will be fine" Stacy thought to herself looking to her black and white dress.

* * *

- Why are you so concern? - Candice asked Torrie when she, Torrie and Maria were getting ready to the party, in the bathroom

- I'm concern with Stacy - Torrie answered

- Torrie you aren't her mother - Candice said

- I know…but I can't stop getting concern with her…She is my best friend - Torrie replied

- Why are you concern with her? - Candice asked with curiosity

- Why do you think? - Torrie asked with sarcasm - Because of all the things that have been happening with her

- Yeah…guys can be assholes sometimes - Maria said and the other two looked to her - I can't believe they tried to convince her to sleep with them

- What are you talking? - Torrie asked confuse

- Don't you know? - Maria asked brushing her hair - Well, your ex-boyfriend Ted who is her ex-boyfriend too and Adam or Edge…I don't know what they call him nowadays, tried to convince her to sleep with them…they were threatening her!

- I'm going to kill Chris for say that in loud voice - Torrie whispered

- Now, I see why you are concern with her - Candice said and took from a small bag her lip gloss - Will Stacy go to the party?

- Yes - Torrie said - But at least she will go with someone, so I think anyone will do that to her

* * *

"Bring a costume and a mask or you will stay at the door" John read in a paper "Where the hell am I going to get a costume and a mask at this hour?"

Looking to the hall he saw a costume and a Venice mask in one of the doors - I never thought I would steal for Stacy - John whispered to himself

* * *

- Oh my god - Amy said looking to Trish's ring - It is so beautiful

- I know - Trish said with a smile on her face

- But it doesn't look expensive - Candice said and looked to Chris - Did your parents finally decided to control your money?

- How funny - Chris replied and looked to the dance floor - I thought I would be the only looking like a clown

- I don't know what the girls see in this party - Randy said and looked to Trish, Amy and Candice but none of them heard what he said - Thanks god they are entertained with the ring

- Looks alike Trish finally said yes - Matt said and Chris looked to him

- It was Trish who asked me to ask her to marry me - Chris said - I have no idea why she did such thing

- Hi - Torrie said with a smile on her face and sat at Candice's side

- Where is Billy? - Candice asked

- He went to talk with the jerks of his friends - Torrie answered - I couldn't go with him or I would end up hitting one of them

- And they would deserve - Candice said

- Oh my god - Torrie said looking to Trish's ring - You accepted?

- I thought: "Why not" - Trish answered

- I have the little impression that in some hours the girls will convince Trish to drag you to a church to get marry - Randy said

- Shut up - Matt said - Any of you saw John?

- I saw him the practice. He said he wouldn't come to this stupid party - Randy said - I guess he stayed in his bedroom or went again to the football field

* * *

After arrived to the place where the party was happening, Stacy decided to go to the bathroom. "I hate when they stay looking to me" Stacy thought to herself looking to the mirror. She heard the door being open and when turned around to see who was, she saw Maria

- Hi - Maria said with a smile in her face - Cody is waiting for you outside

- I know - Stacy said without enthusiasm

- You preferred to be Cena, right? - Maria asked

- Millions of times - Stacy answered and in that moment saw Kelly entering in the bathroom - I need to go before I kill someone

- Is better I go too because I can kill someone too - Maria said and walked out of the bathroom with Stacy

- Where is Punk? - Stacy asked Maria

- Talking with Nitro - Maria said - Did you notice how much the things changed in the past two years? I never thought I would talk with Nitro and Melina

- Yeah, a lot of things changed - Stacy said and in that moment saw Cody "The only thing that didn't change is what I feel for John" she thought - Is better I go…Bye

- Bye - Maria said and walked to Punk's side who was with Nitro and Melina

* * *

John looked around the room but didn't see Stacy "Where are you?" John thought to himself "Why the hell is everyone wearing a mask?"

In that moment he saw Chris sat around a table "Maybe she is in there with them" he thought and walked to them

- I thought you weren't coming - Randy said and looked to John's clothes - From whom did you steal those clothes?

- I have no idea - John answered - Did you see Stace?

- No - Randy answered John who looked to Chris and Matt - They have been here

- Trish is showing her engagement ring by the last two hours - Matt said

- I came to a party to stay sat in a chair - Chris commented a little mad

- You asked her to marry you? - John asked surprise - After what happened last time I thought you would never more ask her

- Shut up - Chris said - Weren't you looking for Stacy?

- Yeah… - John said and looked to the girls - Does any of you know what Stacy is wearing?

- Why do you want to know? - Candice asked

- Does anyone know or not? - John asked ignoring Candice

- I gave her a black and white dress - Torrie answered - You could leave her alone after what happened between you two

- Yeah…sure - John said and walked out of there

- Why are you smiling? - Trish asked Amy a little confuse

- Because I think Mickie did the right thing and told John the truth - Amy said and everyone looked to her confuse

- So, I was right? - Matt asked Amy who nodded with her head

- Do you mind tell us about what are you talking about? - Torrie asked and Matt and Amy explained what happened

* * *

"Where is Stacy going?" Melina thought seeing Stacy walking out of the room with Cody to one of the school halls "You like Cena…you don't like that asshole"

- What is going on? - Nitro asked Melina

- I'm tired of hear Jillian singing - Melina answered and looked to the stage. In that moment she saw John - Do you give me a second?

- Sure - Nitro said confuse and saw Melina walking to John's side

- You are looking for Stacy, aren't you? - Melina asked John who looked to her - Are you or not?

- Yes…did you see her? - John asked

- Yes, she walked out of here with Cody to one of the halls - Melina said

- Thanks - John said and went after Stacy and Cody

- What did you want to tell him? - Nitro asked Melina when she backed to him

- Anything important - Melina said and kissed him - Do you want to go dance?

* * *

- What do you want to tell me? - Stacy asked Cody when they entered in one of the classrooms

- Stacy you know I like you - Cody said and held Stacy's hand "Don't do it" she thought to herself "Please, don't do it" - I like you a lot…

- Cody…- Stacy was trying to say something, but he interrupted her

- I know after what Cena did to you, you don't want to date during the next ten years - Cody said looking to her eyes - And I know after what happened between us you would never more want to give me a chance…but I'm asking you for it! Please, Stacy, give me one more chance

Cody was getting closer of Stacy and tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. Cody stayed looking to her without know what to do

- Sorry - Stacy said with a little smile on her lips - I can't do this...Cody, after what happened between us I could never more date you and most important I don't want to date you again liking John…

- Again? - Cody asked a little mad - So, I was right? You always made me feel guilty for saying you were only dating me to make Cena jealous

- I never dated to make John jealous - Stacy said - Is better I go

- You aren't going anywhere - Cody said Stacy and grabbed her by the wrist

- Cody let me go - Stacy said and looked to his eyes - You know very well I like John…just because what happened between us it doesn't mean I don't like him anymore…I will not date you Cody!

- You know something…I don't know why I lost my time with a girl like you - Cody said to Stacy - The pretties are always crazy

- If you don't want to lose more time with me is better you let me go - Stacy replied - Let me go Cody!

- No! - Cody said and pushed her to him - You played with me…now is my time to play with you

- Stop it - Stacy said when Cody tried to kiss her

* * *

- Sorry - John said closing the classroom "If I see more couples making out, I'm going to kill myself" John thought to and walked to one more door "Make Stacy to be here only talking with Cody"

Opening the door he saw Stacy and Cody. Cody was trying to kiss Stacy. Without say anything, John entered in the classroom and grabbed Cody by his collar.

- This is for make Stacy believe that I thought she was cheating on me with you - John said and punched Cody in the stomach - And this is for try to hurt her - John said and hit him again - Now is better you get out of here because this time you will not have the chance to hit me again - with those words, John threw Cody to the floor

- This isn't going to stay like this - Cody said and walked out of the classroom leaving Stacy and John behind

* * *

- Looks alike John and Cody already met each other - Randy said watching Cody walking out of there very mad

- And looks alike Cena got the girl - Chris said

- This will be a memorable San Valentine's Day - Matt said - Am I the only who is tired of being here sat looking to those threes talking about weddings?

- No - Chris and Randy answered at the same time

- Great - Matt said and putted on his feet; then he walked to Amy and grabbed her hand - Let's go dance

Randy and Chris did the same thing and the three couples walked to the dance floor.

* * *

- John…- Stacy said and he looked to her - What did you mean with me make believe you were cheating on me?

- I tell you later - John said getting closer of her. Without say anything John kissed her. When they broke apart John said - I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said what I said in that night

- I shouldn't have believed in what Cody told me - Stacy said with a little smile - I still loving you

- I still loving you too - John said and kissed her again - Why do I always need to save you from those jerks?

- Because you are the only one who has my heart - Stacy answered with a smile and her lips touched his again

**THE END**


End file.
